Race For Your Life, Shaggy Rogers
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: This is my retelling of the movie "Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf" without Scrappy Doo and Googie and with Fred, Daphne and Velma, as those characters were not in the original movie. Pairings: Shaggy/Velma and Fred/Daphne
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2010 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network; also I am not making any money off of this story. This story is heavily based on the Hanna Barbera Productions produced syndicated movie "Scooby-Doo and The Reluctant Werewolf". This story will have similar dialogue, similar plot lines, and most of the same characters from the movie; however the characters Googie and Scrappy-Doo will not be included in this story while the characters Fred, Daphne and Velma will be included as they were not in the original movie. This will also include spoilers, if you have not seen the movie.

Chapter 1

Our story opens at a suburban racetrack in the Midwestern United States, specifically in the city of Coolsville, Ohio; at which we find a talented young race car driver named Shaggy Rogers, along with his one dog pit crew: a Great Dane named Scooby-Doo.

In the stands of the race track sits Shaggy's beautiful and intelligent brown-haired girlfriend Velma Dinkley; also sitting in the stands next to her are Shaggy's friends Fred Jones and Daphne Blake, all three of whom are very nervously watching their friend compete in the annual Coolsville 500 automobile race.

"It's sure hard to believe that Shaggy could be such a terrific race car driver" Fred commented.

"Yeah, whenever Shag had to drive the Mystery Machine it seemed like all he ever did was wreck it or get into accidents with it but now just look at him" Daphne remarked.

"Not to mention using part of the inheritance he got from his uncle to purchase and modify that racecar he's driving; I just hope he knows what he's doing out there" Velma commented nervously.

"Don't worry Velma, Shaggy's become an outstanding driver and he should have no problems out there" Fred remarked.

"I really hope so Fred, I really hope so" the bespectacled teen responded, still on pins and needles that the cowardly teenager was involved in something that could possibly cause him serious injury if he wasn't careful, or worse.

At the moment the red shirted teenager and his canine companion sit in fourth place in the Coolsville 500, but knowing Shaggy and how he had become as a race car driver, he was determined to finish the race in first place and in the winner's circle; in front of Shaggy at the moment was a dark purple painted vehicle, which looked to be a modified Mercedes-Benz with light pink flowers painted on both sides of the vehicle.

Considering what the vehicle looked like, not to mention its paint job, you might guess that it belonged to one of the members of Mystery Inc., mainly the richest and most fashionable member of the group: Daphne Blake, but it wasn't; this vehicle was known across the Midwestern US as the Purple Phantom and in the driver's seat was a blonde haired woman in her mid thirties named Heather Stevenson; the woman wore Kelly Green racing gloves, a dark purple helmet and a light purple almost violet colored racing suit and looked quite determined as she sat in the driver's seat, which made sense considering she was the one of the country's top female race drivers; so far in her career she had won 67 races in her career and had come to the small town to attempt to win the Coolsville 500, but at the moment she had other things to worry about like the dark red racecar in her driver side mirror; the blonde haired driver then briefly looked behind her and saw Shaggy and Scooby slowly catching up to her, which made her quite steamed.

"I don't believe it! That, that blasted kid and his dog are right on my tail, well I'll show them, no one but no one messes with the Purple Phantom and gets away with it!" the blonde haired woman laughed almost like the wicked witch from the Wizard of Oz as she guided her vehicle to the inside of the race track, then to the outside and then back to the inside, which prohibited the cowardly teen and his canine companion from passing her.

Meanwhile in the stands Fred, Daphne and Velma saw the cowardly duo attempt to pass the purple vehicle, well at least Fred and Velma were while Daphne was admiring the vehicle and its decoration and paint job.

"Jeepers that lady might be a woman after my own heart, just look at the way she painted her car: all in purple" Daphne said.

"Daph, we're rooting on Shaggy and Scooby, not other drivers" Fred replied, attempting to reason with the red head.

"I know that Fred, I just think it's a great paint job" Daphne responded.

"Women, go figure em out" the blond teen said as slapped his hand on the side of his head, somewhat exasperated at his colleague.

Back on the track Shaggy and Scooby were attempting to figure out someway to pass the purple vehicle and had just about run out of ideas, that is until the cowardly teen came up with a brain storm, which he was hoping would vault him into third place.

"Scooby, I think it's time to spring a little surprise on that blonde driver in front of us" the cowardly college student said.

"Reah, ra surprise" the Great Dane replied as he winked at his master.

The cowardly teen then looked around the car's dashboard until he found a small switch underneath the steering wheel; Shaggy flipped the switch and suddenly the teen's vehicle grew springs at the bottom, which surprised the rest of Mystery Inc. to say the least.

"I don't believe it! Shaggy put springs on the bottom of his car, now that's genius!" Fred remarked with some surprise in his voice.

"Well Fred, he is my boyfriend so I guess he learned from the best" Velma replied.

Fred, Daphne and Velma continued to watch in surprise at what was happening on the race track, but they would be more surprised at what would happen next; a few moments later the cowardly teen and his canine companion found themselves bouncing from behind the purple vehicle, which was ahead of them to in front of the purple vehicle which was now behind them and as a result vaulted the duo into third place.

"Hey you two! That's illegal, no car is supposed to have springs!" the blonde haired driver yelled to the duo, still quite infuriated that they had passed her.

"Like, no it's not, we checked the rule book and there's no rule against having springs on your vehicle!" Shaggy yelled back to the blonde woman.

"Well it should be!" the blonde haired woman yelled back.

Meanwhile back in the stands Fred, Daphne and Velma were each quite happy with how their friends were doing in the race, but were also somewhat irritated at what was happening, specifically at the driver who was yelling at the cowardly college student and the group's Great Dane.

"Hey you, you cretin, my friends didn't do anything illegal or against the rules; they're just trying to win this race!" Velma yelled down to the blonde haired driver.

"Velma! I'm shocked, I didn't know you could say such things like that" Daphne commented.

"Yeah, plus I'm pretty surprised that you could be so passionate about sports" Fred added.

"Well, it's not as much that I'm passionate about sports, it's just that I really don't like anyone messing with my friends or badmouthing them, plus like I said Shaggy is my boyfriend after all and whenever someone messes with him, they have to deal with me" Velma replied.

"Your friends may be trying to win this race, but so am I, so buzz off four eyes!" the blonde haired woman yelled back.

"How dare you! No one calls me four eyes, and for your information one of my friends is my boyfriend! So if you don't like it, why don't you come up here and do something about it?" Velma yelled back.

"Um Velma, I don't think that would be such a good idea; besides, the last thing Shaggy and Scooby need is for you to do something that might hurt their chances of winning" Fred remarked.

"Actually that's a good point; sorry about that Fred and Daphne, it's just that, that it infuriates me that people would say such things about my friends" Velma replied.

"Don't worry Velma, things like that happen all the time to all of us, sometimes the best thing to do is ignore it" Daphne said.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right, besides I just hope Shaggy and Scooby can win this race before I have to yell at any of the other drivers" the bespectacled girl replied.

While Shaggy's friends sat on pins and needles watching him, the teenage driver managed to keep his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road; what was remarkable about this is that while he was able to drive his automobile expertly, he was actually a nervous wreck and had an untold amount of butterflies in his stomach, of course in this situation nerves of steel would be what would be expected of most athletes in the heat of competition, Shaggy on the other hand wasn't most athletes; sure, he had competed on his high school's gymnastics and track teams, but during those days he was having fun competing, now he was much different, he was driving like a man who was determined to win.

After passing the Purple Phantom, Shaggy and Scooby's car approached yet another vehicle; this one was a dark black painted vehicle with silver stripes painted across both sides of the car, this particular vehicle was driven by a dark brown haired man named James Prichard; this particular driver had only participated in ten races in his career thus far, but he had won all of them and was quite the competitor as he maneuvered his car which he called the Silver Specter past the other vehicles on the track; the brown haired man wore a navy blue racing suit and dark brown racing gloves as he attempted to win the Cooslville 500 which he was hoping would be his finest triumph since his racing career began.

"Looks like everything's going according to plan so far, I'm in the lead in the race, my car looks like it's going to hold up pretty nicely and there's no one even near me on the track" the brown haired man remarked to himself; however as he looked in the side mirror of his automobile he saw the dark red racing car of Shaggy and Scooby fast approaching.

"Oh for heavens sake, that kid and his dog are catching up fast to me; I've got to do something to lose those two once and for all" the brown haired man said as he thought to himself in the driver's seat of his automobile.

Back in the stands Fred, Daphne and Velma continued to watch Shaggy and Scooby maneuver their way around the oval racecourse of the Coolsville County Raceway; needless to say Fred and the girls were watching every moment of the race with baited breath, waiting to see if the cowardly college student and his canine companion would be able to become champions of the Coolsville 500.

"Jeepers, this race is really getting tight" Daphne commented.

"You said it Daph, all the cars on the race track are really packed in tight; I don't know who's going to win this race at this point, it's just too close to call" Fred remarked.

"Well I know one thing: I don't think I can watch the rest of this race, I'm too nervous to see what's happening" Velma commented before putting her hands over her face.

"Aw come on Velma, Shaggy's a great driver, heck he's Dale Earnhardt, Al Unser and the Andrettis all rolled into one athlete, and he definitely has enough talent to win this race" Daphne replied.

"I know, I know, I just hate the fact that he's racing around the track and there's nothing I can do to help him; all I know is when we get home, I wont let go of him or let him out of my sights for the next six months" Velma said, still covering her eyes.

"Velma's really taking this Shaggy as a boyfriend thing really different than most people" Fred whispered.

"I know, although if you were on that track competing in a race like this I would probably worry about you too Freddie" Daphne replied with a whispered tone in her voice.

"I know you would be worried about me too Daph" Fred commented with a smile on his face as he held the red haired college student's hand.

"Thanks Freddie" Daphne replied with a smile on her face; Velma then looked over at her friends and dreamt of the next time that she and Shaggy would be together, hopefully soon and hopefully after Shaggy won the Coolsville 500.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were having a heck of a time trying to pass the Silver Specter; no matter what the college student and his Great Dane did, the Silver Specter wouldn't give them any leeway, so with no other alternatives Scooby Doo did something that not many other race drivers did, or would ever do.

"Rhey! Ret us rass, ret us rass!" the Great Dane declared.

"Huh? What did he say?" the brown haired driver asked as he yelled back at Shaggy and Scooby's car.

"Like he said let us pass, let us pass!" Shaggy said, echoing Scooby Doo's statement.

"Oh, I figured that's what he said; you know I didn't realize that a dog could ever drive a race car" the brown haired driver called back, chuckling as he spoke.

"Like you would be surprised what he can do buddy!" Shaggy remarked as he yelled back to the driver of the Silver Specter.

Back in the stands Velma was watching what was occurring and was without a doubt not very pleased with the brown haired driver, so she decided to do the only thing she could do and that was to try and help her cowardly friends by quickly walking down the stairs next to the stands, however she only got as far as a few steps before Fred and Daphne called her back.

"Velma what are you doing?" Daphne asked.

"I'm going to go down there and help Shaggy and Scooby Doo, what else!" Velma declared, as fire flashed in her eyes, and the red haired college student and the blond unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. did all they could do to hold the bespectacled college student back.

"Um Velma, I don't think that would be a good idea; because if you do go down there, you might cost Shaggy and Scooby the race" Fred replied as he motioned for her to join the blond college student and the red head where the trio was sitting.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I'm just on edge about Shaggy and Scooby racing, what if something happens to them? Oh, I can't think about it" Velma commented.

"Velma, Shaggy is a great driver and Scooby Doo is a great navigator, he can drive his way out of any jam, or situation; besides Richard Petty, Danica Patrick and Jeff Gordon have nothing on those two" Daphne remarked.

"Yeah, easy for you to say Daphne, that's not your boyfriend down there driving for his life" Velma retorted, after she told Daphne off she then proceeded to begin biting her fingernails and closing her eyes every so often.

"We're sorry Velma, we didn't mean to say that" Fred commented.

"Fred's right Velma, we're just trying to calm you down so you can enjoy the race and see if Shaggy wins it or not" Daphne added.

"That's okay guys, I guess I'm being a bit crazy when it comes to racing and Shaggy; I mean I am a bit crazy when it comes to Ice Hockey, but that's different" Velma replied.

"Don't worry about it Velma, it happens to the best of us" Fred remarked.

"Not a problem Fred and thanks guys" Velma replied as she hugged her two friends.

Meanwhile down on the track, Shaggy found himself maneuvering between the numerous automobiles competing for the Coolsville 500 title and the trophy that came with it; at the moment it looked like Shaggy and Scooby had hit a figurative brick wall, because no matter what the cowardly college student did, he couldn't get past the Silver Specter, finally as he approached the vehicle that was ahead of him he decided to make his move, the cowardly college student and art major then reached over to the dashboard and flipped a small switch.

Suddenly Shaggy's car split in half with him staying on the left side of the vehicle and Scooby staying on the right side of the vehicle; each of the halves of the car drove alongside the Silver Specter and advanced into second place, which made the driver of the sleek silver car very unhappy as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel and began to drop back in the pack of racers.

However, over in the stands Fred, Daphne and Velma watched in interest and agony; actually Fred was watching with interest but after Shaggy's car split in half, the girls covered their eyes with their hands to avoid watching the rest of the race.

"Wow, now that's talent; splitting the car in half to get past the other drivers is genius" Fred commented.

Hearing this Daphne smacked Fred on the shoulder, Fred then looked over at her and frowned at him.

"Daphne, why did you do that?" Fred asked.

"Fred, Shaggy's risking his life to try and win an automobile race and all you can think of is complimenting him on making a good racing move?" Daphne replied with tinge of anger in her voice.

"Well it's just Shaggy's a very talented driver is all; I was only trying to take our minds off of things by giving him a compliment" Fred commented, as he tried to save whatever was left of the conversation.

"Just never mind" Daphne replied still annoyed at Fred; the red haired college student then folded her arms and turned back to face Velma, who was still in shock over what had happened to Shaggy's car.

"Is it over?" Velma asked nervously.

"Don't worry Velma, it's over; and Shaggy's fine, just take a look" Daphne replied; Velma then took her hands away from her eyes and jumped up and down in joy as she saw that Shaggy and Scooby's car had fused back together and was heading for the first place car.

"I don't believe it! He's doing it; he's really doing it! Go Shaggy and Scooby, win this race and I'll give you a big kiss afterwards!" Velma called down to him.

"Velma! I'm surprised at you, you would really kiss Shaggy in front of all those people?" Daphne asked.

"Of course" Velma replied, blushing a little as she spoke.

"Ah, I see; you really love him don't you?" Daphne asked.

"Well, actually; yes, I mean I want to protect him from harm because I care so much about him, but up here I just feel so, so helpless" Velma remarked.

"Velma, that is really sweet of you; I hope Shaggy wins the Coolsville 500, at least so you and he can kiss" Daphne replied.

"Yeah, I hope so too" Velma stated, with a broad smile on her face.

Back at track level after passing the Silver Specter and the Purple Phantom, Shaggy and Scooby's car was now in second place, however victory wasn't going to be as easy to attain as the cowardly racing duo thought because the two of them were going to have a heck of a time passing the first place vehicle.

At the moment in first place was one of the largest and most unbelievable cars on the racing circuit; it was unbelievable because it was equivalent to a monster truck, only without wheels and with what looked to be a large steamroller as part of it, this automobile was called the Steam Powered Grease Grinder and it was undefeated in racing competition so far in it's career, which was probably because the vehicle was so large that no one could ever defeat it or even get close to defeating it.

However Shaggy and Scooby weren't about to let that get to them, they were determined to win the Coolsville 500 and to do that they had to get past the Grease Grinder, by any means necessary; meanwhile in the stands Fred, Daphne and Velma continued to watch the race and the car in front of Shaggy and Scooby, although the two female members of the group were biting their nails once again and were also holding their hands in front of their eyes to avoid watching their friends possibly pas perishing on the race track.

"Jeepers! Look at the size of that thing!" Daphne declared, with a significant amount of terror in her voice.

"Jinkies! That looks like something out of a bad dream, I don't see how Shaggy and Scooby are going to get past that monstrosity!" Velma added, also somewhat afraid of what the possible outcome of the race could be.

"Man, that is some rig! I've never seen a car like that before, I wonder where he got it?" Fred wondered out loud.

"Fred!" Daphne and Velma said in unison, both somewhat annoyed with the blond college student.

"What's the matter girls?" Fred asked.

"Why would you say that Fred? We want Shaggy and Scooby to win" Daphne replied.

"Right and I don't really care about what this guy's car is like or what features this guy's car has; I'm just worried that thing is going to flatten Shaggy and Scooby like a pancake" Velma commented, sobbing a little as she spoke.

"Don't worry girls, Shaggy and Scooby Doo can and will win this race; believe me, plus I talked to Shaggy when he was building the vehicle and putting all the features and extras in it and I think you girls will be pleasantly surprised on the result of this race" Fred replied, speaking somewhat cryptically.

"Well, just as long as he doesn't try that splitting the car in half again; he almost gave me a heart attack the last time he tried something like that" Velma commented.

"Don't worry Velma, he and Scooby will be fine, you have nothing to worry about" Fred replied, thinking about what Shaggy and Scooby had planned to get past the Grease Grinder.

Back on the track the Grease Grinder tried to box Shaggy and Scooby Doo in by taking up every inch of the race track, thereby ensuing Shaggy and Scooby couldn't pass the immense vehicle; now the canine companion of Shaggy Rogers was incensed, as much as a Great Dane could be, so he decided to stick up for himself and his master.

"Rhey, ret rhat rucket of rolts roff the rack!" Scooby yelled to the car in front of he and Shaggy.

"Hey, who are you calling a bucket of bolts you mutt!" the somewhat burly driver of the Grease Grinder yelled back to the Great Dane and his master.

"Rou're rar, rhat's rhat!" Scooby replied.

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you going to do about it Fido?" the driver yelled.

"I know what I would I would do if I was down there, that's for sure" Velma remarked.

"Velma, please; Shaggy and Scooby need all our support to win this thing, so we have to make sure Shaggy and Scooby Doo aren't distracted by anything; besides, judging by the size of that thing they need all the help they can get" Fred replied.

"I know Fred, I know; don't worry, I'll try and calm down, I hope" Velma remarked, although she silently said the final part of her statement; the bespectacled college student silently prayed, hoping that her boyfriend and the gang's canine member would make it out of this race unharmed.

Meanwhile back on the track the driver of the Grease Grinder tried to do just what Velma, Fred and Daphne were hoping he wouldn't do and that was flattening the pair of cowardly sleuths like pancakes; however, using the resourcefulness that Shaggy and Scooby Doo had shown so many times when they were solving mysteries with the gang, they decided to try and pass the Grease Grinder and move into first place; on the other hand, Shaggy and Scooby Doo couldn't go around the large vehicle or past the vehicle on either side, so what could they do to win the race? Finally, the college student and his Great Dane had their plan in place and decided to put it into motion.

"Like hang on Scooby, we're going to do the drill bit" Shaggy explained; the sandy haired college student then pressed a button on the dashboard of the red race car and suddenly the car sprouted a large gray drill on the front of the grill.

"Huh? What the heck are you two doing?" the burly tattooed driver of the grease grinder growled.

"Like winning this race, what else?" Shaggy replied; within a few moments the drill on the front of car started piercing into the concrete of the race track and a few seconds later the red race car vanished from the race track.

"Jeepers! What happened?" Daphne asked, rubbing her eyes in shock and still trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Jinkies!" Velma added, also not believing what she was seeing.

However Fred was not speaking, in fact he looked almost to be smiling at the events on the race track, which confused Velma and Daphne to no end; the red head and the bespectacled college student then turned to Fred and asked him what was happening, considering he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Freddie, what are Shaggy and Scooby up to?" Daphne inquired.

"Yeah, you look like you know something" Velma replied.

"Well, maybe I do and maybe I don't, just keep watching and you'll see" Fred explained, speaking somewhat cryptically.

Velma and Daphne then shrugged their shoulders and continued to watch the action on the race track, to see what Fred had meant; meanwhile throughout the stands and on the race track, the crowd, other drivers and onlookers watched with baited breath to see the outcome of the race and what happened with Shaggy and Scooby.

Suddenly everyone watching noticed a familiar sight poking through the concrete of the track, and a few moments later the drill, followed by the race car of Shaggy and Scooby emerged back on the race track, coincidentally and amazingly enough, right in front of the Grease Grinder and on its way to the finish line, which it crossed first, before any other car a few moments later.

"Jinkies! He did it Shaggy won!" Velma exclaimed.

"Jeepers, he did win!" Daphne added.

"He sure did girls, he sure did; Shaggy's the Coolsville 500 champion!" Fred declared, while the entire crowd stood up, cheered and shouted at their hometown hero, who was now an honest to goodness racing champion.

Later, down by the track Fred, Daphne and Velma joined Shaggy and Scooby to watch the trophy presentation up close, not to mention applaud and congratulate their college aged friend, who were quite pleased that he and Scooby were okay, and were doubly pleased that they were champions.

"Shaggy, you were magnificent!" Velma said as she hugged the cowardly college student as hard as she could.

"I'll say you were Shaggy, that was some of the best driving I've ever seen in my life; and splitting your car in half and putting a drill on it to tear through the concrete and reappear on the track in front of the first place car was awesome!" Fred replied, shaking Shaggy's hand as he spoke.

"Jeepers, that actually was some amazing driving Shaggy, you did great!" Daphne added as she shook Shaggy's hand.

"Like thanks gang, I'm just glad it's all over; that was some of the most nerve wracking moments I've ever had in my life!" Shaggy replied.

"You think you had some nerve wracking moments? Shaggy, Daphne, Fred and I had some nerve wracking moments too, I'm just happy that you're okay and by the way I did have a special surprise for you now that you won the race" Velma explained.

"What is it Velma?" Shaggy asked; the bespectacled college student was about to answer the cowardly young man when a voice began speaking over the track's loudspeaker system.

"Ladies and gentleman, to present the Coolsville 500 winner's trophy, please welcome the head of the Coolsville Automobile Racing Association: Mr. Matthew Andrews!" the voice explained.

The crowd then cheered and applauded as a middle aged black haired man wearing a blue business suit, red slacks and brown shoes walked up to the group of college students and their Great Dane carrying a microphone and a solid gold trophy.

"Thank You, thank you; in the 41 years of the Coolsville 500 we have had some of the finest drivers both locally and nationally compete in our home town race, however today, we have all witnessed possibly the greatest driver to ever win this race in the long and illustrious history of the event; as you all know Shaggy Rogers is a member of the world famous Mystery Inc. detective agency and has solved mysteries all over the globe with his friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and his Great Dane Scooby Doo; Shaggy and his friends were all born and raised and went to high school here in Coolsville, in fact some of you may have went to school with these sleuths as well" the man explained; after he spoke the large crowd erupted in cheers and applause, especially at the mention of Shaggy and the gang being from Coolsville.

"Mr. Rogers, your skill, courage and determination are a testament to the strength of not only the city of Coolsville also to the entire state of Ohio, and each and every one of your friends; Shaggy, before I present you with the trophy for winning the race, and the winner's check I have to ask: how did you do it? What made you drive this race and be as successful as you were?" the man asked as he held the microphone in front of Shaggy's face.

"Like Mr. Andrews, the success I had in this race and in life are all thanks to my great friends: Daphne, Fred, my Great Dane Scooby Doo and of course my beautiful and intelligent girlfriend Velma; all their encouragement and support were burning within me as I drove the race, and I knew that with them watching me and supporting me I couldn't fail" Shaggy replied, which caused yet another round of applause and cheering from the crowd.

"Well Shaggy, I'm sure everyone in this crowd can learn from you and your friends and can take your friendship to heart in their daily lives, no matter what jobs they may do or tasks they may accomplish; now Shaggy, here is the solid gold winner's trophy for the race and a check for $5,000 in prize money, donated by local businessmen and women who support this race, congratulations Shaggy, you definitely deserve it" the man said as he handed the trophy and check to the cowardly college student; the black haired man then shook Shaggy and the rest of his friends hands and Scooby Doo's paw and smiled as he watched the crowd applaud the group of sleuths once again, only this time the applause and cheering were louder then ever, while this was going on Velma walked a few steps over to where Shaggy was standing and planted a big kiss on his lips; naturally Shaggy was greatly surprised by this, and smiled as he asked the bespectacled college student why she had kissed him.

"Velma! Like you kissed me, on the lips!" Shaggy declared with a somewhat flummoxed look on his face.

"I know, remember when I told you I had a big surprise for you if you won?" Velma inquired.

"I think I did hear you say that, you said it before Mr. Andrews presented me with the trophy and check, right?" Shaggy replied.

"Right; well since I told you that I had a surprise for you, I figured I would share it with you" Velma remarked.

"That was the surprise?" Shaggy inquired, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Sure was" Velma replied.

"Well, you know something Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"What Shaggy?" Velma wondered.

"I really liked your surprise, in fact I wouldn't mind having another kiss, if that's okay with you?" Shaggy responded as he looked into Velma's eyes.

"You know I wouldn't mind that myself" Velma replied as she looked into Shaggy's eyes; a few moments later the two sleuths lips met once again and they engaged in yet another kiss, which Fred, Daphne and Scooby applauded, although Fred and Daphne also held hands and kissed each other as well soon after Shaggy and Velma kissed.

The capacity crowd continued to stand applauding and cheering their hometown hero, while the cowardly college student Shaggy Rogers and the bespectacled young woman Velma Dinkley held each other in a warm embrace, while the red haired young woman Daphne Blake and the blond haired young college student Fred Jones did the exact same thing as Shaggy and Velma, mainly holding each other and kissing as the Great Dane of the group Scooby Doo watched his friends and smiled broadly.

While they didn't know it at the moment, Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma were about to embark on yet another adventure and this time there was a chance that one of the members of the group of sleuths' lives could change forever.

Author's Notes: I decided to make Velma and Shaggy boyfriend and girlfriend in this story, because in the actual movie _Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf_, Shaggy had a girlfriend named Googie and since Fred and the girls are basically replacing Scrappy and Googie in this version I decided to make the two of them a couple. Fred and Daphne will probably be boyfriend and girlfriend as well, just to make things interesting, but basically my version will stay as true to the original movie as possible. Also hopefully I did well with the racing scenes and writing the romance between Shaggy and Velma/Fred and Daphne, in addition since Fred, Daphne and Velma are along for the ride, I decided to have Shaggy, Velma, Fred and Daphne all college age and all four of them attending the same school as they probably did in high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Scooby and company continued to celebrate Shaggy's triumph, thousands of miles away from the bright and cheerful small town of Coolsville in of the darkest and scariest places on Earth: Transylvania, the nefarious vampire and one of the most frightening monsters in the world: Count Dracula, meets with all of the creatures of his realm; however it is not a happy occasion as the vampire has just been informed of something quite unpleasant, which he decides to share with all the creatures of his dominion.

"I don't believe this, of all the nerve, of all the things to do!" Dracula remarked pounding his fist on a nearby desk.

"You don't believe what your evilness?" one of his monster henchmen asks.

"Look at this postcard I just received" Dracula responds.

"Greetings from Florida, I don't understand; what's the matter?" the strange almost wolf like creature asked.

"The matter is this: Dear everyone having a wonderful time in Florida in retirement, wish you weren't here signed the Werewolf" Dracula said reading the postcard.

"You're kidding" the wolf like creature replied.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Dracula remarked with an angry look on his face.

"I guess not" the wolf like being replied.

For the next several minutes Dracula found himself pacing around the room, wondering what to do about his current situation; unseen to him however, he was soon joined by a woman with black hair, sharp red fingernails and wearing an old fashioned maroon colored dress, the woman walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Draccy honey, what's the matter? You look flustered, almost angry" the woman remarked.

"Oh hello dear, I didn't see you come in; you know you probably shouldn't sneak up on me like that, I might want to drink your blood or I might confuse you with someone else" Dracula replied, turning his head slightly.

"I understand sweetheart, although I really wouldn't mind having my blood drunk by you; heck the last time you did that, I kind of enjoyed it" the woman responded.

"Yes I fully understand that, but I just want to be careful" Dracula replied.

"I know you do Dracula and I know you won't let anything happen to me, besides who would marry you if I wasn't here?" the woman asked.

"Vannapira, do you really want me to answer that? Because I can," Dracula replied.

"You wouldn't" Vannapira said, with her hands on her hips.

"Of course I would, you know I could transform any mortal into a vampire and I'm sure any mortal woman would love to be my bride" Dracula explained.

"Yes, I'm sure they would" Vannapira replied, looking quite annoyed.

"I was just kidding dear, you know when I married you I meant every word that I said" Dracula remarked.

"Yeah right" Vannapira replied, still looking somewhat perturbed with her husband.

"I'm serious and if you don't believe me then I guess you won't mind if I do this" Dracula said as he took Vanna Pira in his arms and gave her a kiss on her lips; the vampire then let go of the black haired woman and placed her softly back on her feet.

"Draccy! That was, that was…" Vanna Pira replied sounding almost dumbstruck after her husband kissed her.

"You were going to say supernatural, right?" Dracula asked.

"Why yes, I was; Dracula, I forgive you, how could I ever think you would want to dump me for some mortal" Vanna Pira replied, sounding like a love struck puppy.

"Thank you dear" Dracula remarked.

"You're welcome sweetheart, you know you could always sweep me off my feet, even when we were first dating" Vanna Pira replied.

"Yes I could, couldn't I?" Dracula commented.

"I'm serious, you always knew how to treat me right and you were always so sweet and so kind, for a vampire I mean; plus you would always get the finest things for me, whatever I wanted you would acquire for me" Vanna Pira replied.

"Well of course I would, after all nothing's too good for you, my dear" Dracula said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you honey, and I agree; now, why in the world why were you so angry earlier?" Vanna Pira asked, as she placed her right hand on Dracula's shoulder.

"Well dear, frankly it's not something I ever wanted to deal with, here take a look at this" Dracula said as he handed her the postcard.

"Dear everyone, having a wonderful time in Florida in retirement, wish you weren't here, signed the Werewolf; wait, you mean…." Vanna Pira replied, looking somewhat unhappy herself.

"Yes, I'm afraid so; only two days before the annual Monster Road Rally one of the longest tenured monster racers just up and retires, poof just like that!" Dracula growled.

"No Werewolf?" a swamp monster like creature asked.

"We can't have a monster car rally without a werewolf" a skeleton like creature remarked.

"Yes, that's absolutely true, I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the race this year; because as we all know there can be no Monster of the Year without a Werewolf" Dracula replied.

"Ohhh, awww, oh man," said the various monsters standing around the room as they all groaned in unison.

"Yes, yes, I know, it's not something that I enjoy hearing or talking about either and believe me there aren't that many things that are unpleasant to me, however this is one of them" Dracula replied.

"Isn't there someway to have the race without a werewolf, I mean don't mortal sports have their marquee events without their best athletes?" asked a green skinned witch.

"Yes, I've been reading about Michael Jordan retiring from the NBA a few years back, but they didn't cancel the league because he retired, another team just won the title and it wasn't any different" remarked another green skinned witch.

"Huh? I've never heard of that before, how does a monster know something about a mortal sport like basketball?" Dracula asked.

"I found something about it in one of my witch's almanacs" the second witch replied.

"Oh, I see" Dracula remarked.

"I still don't see what a mortal sport like basketball has to do with the Monster Road Rally" a creature similar in appearance to Frankenstein remarked.

"Wait, I think I see what the witches are talking about" a rather normal looking man remarked.

"How so Dr. Heckyll?" Dracula inquired.

"Very simple: you see in the example they gave the best athlete in that sport wasn't around, so what did that sport do? They found someone else to replace him as the best athlete" the man replied.

"I get it, if we found a new werewolf, then we could still hold the monster of the year rally and we could still crown a monster of the year" the Frankenstein like creature said.

"Exactly!" the rather normal looking man replied.

"Good work Dr. Heckyll, you know there's a reason why you and Mr. Snyde are the smartest monsters in my realm" Dracula commented.

"Thank you Master" the normal looking man said in a somewhat frightening sounding voice, although by this point the man's face had turned into a creature that looked like Mr. Hyde.

"Not a problem at all you two; now: the only question is how do we find the new werewolf?" Dracula wondered.

"I have an idea Draccy" Vanna Pira replied.

"What is it dear?" Dracula asked.

"Why don't we use the Grimness Book of Records" Vanna Pira replied.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that; I can use the Grimness Book to find out how to create a new werewolf" Dracula remarked as he walked over to a nearby bookshelf.

The leader of vampires then searched the old bookshelf for the strange book called _The Grimness Book Of Records_; this particular book as the title suggested was the monster realm's version of _The Guinness Book of World Records_, except that while the Guinness Book usually listed world records in hundreds of different categories, the Grimness Book listed everything that there was to know about monsters, including transformation spells, family records, lists of famous monsters and everything else that was notable about various supernatural creatures.

After locating the Grimness Book from the old shelf, the all powerful ruler of vampires walked back towards his wife and his fellow monsters; once he returned to face his subjects, Vanna Pira waited eagerly and hung onto his arm while he searched for the exact page that would tell him what he needed to know.

"Yes, now let's see, hmm this is very interesting indeed" Dracula commented.

"What's that dear?" Vanna Pira asked.

"It says here that every 300 years the moon comes into perfect alignment for three consecutive nights; it also says that when the moon comes into position, it creates the exact conditions necessary to create a new werewolf" Dracula explained.

"That's wonderful, what else does it say master?" the same wolf like creature who was hanging around Dracula earlier asked.

"Well according it also gives the exact name of the person who is to be transformed into the new Werewolf" Vanna Pira added as she looked over Dracula's shoulder.

"That's great, but who is it?" the same wolf like creature asked.

"According to the Grimness Book it says that the person who is to become the werewolf is named Shaggy Rogers; it also says he's an American and boy is he cute" Dracula's wife said reading the page.

"Sha-Gee? What kind of a name is Sha-Gee?" Dracula wondered.

"Good question Draccy; although it also says that he is a part-time private investigator along with his friends, he is apparently quite a big eater, he has a talking dog named Scooby Doo, his real name is Norville, go figure and that one of his life long time friends is his girlfriend" Vanapira said continuing to read from the book.

"He's a private investigator, his real name is Norville and he has a dog named Scooby Doo? hmm he sounds very interesting" Dracula remarked.

"And apparently he's a very talented amateur race car driver as well" Vanna Pira replied.

"You don't say Vanna Pira, you don't say; although we might have to do something about him being a cute werewolf, yeech!" Dracula said with some distaste in his voice.

"Come on Draccy, what's wrong with a cute werewolf?" Vanna Pira asked.

"Well for one thing, I don't want this Sha-Gee person to try and well, how shall I put this: pick up on you or take you away from me" Dracula replied.

"What? Draccy, I know this Shaggy person looks cute and he's probably really nice, but like the grimness book says: he's in love with one of his friends, so I probably wouldn't have a shot anyway, but still he is pretty good looking" Vanna Pira remarked.

"But what if he does try and pick you up? Frankly I don't want that to happen, although if it ever comes to that, it won't happen because I'll snap this Sha-Gee like a twig" Dracula said, gritting his teeth as spoke.

"Draccy honey, don't be so angry; believe me, he won't try and go on a date with me or anything like that, I mean when he gets here we can just be friends right?" Vanna Pira asked.

"Well…" Dracula replied.

"Please sweetheart? Promise you won't hurt him" Vanna Pira said as she held her hands together, pleading with her husband to not hurt his soon to be werewolf.

"Oh all right, besides I can't say no to that face" Dracula replied.

"Thank you" Vanna Pira said as she kissed Dracula on the cheek.

"Oh brother; now as I was saying: he sounds like the perfect Werewolf racer to me; I think I'll send The Hunch Bunch to take care of things" Dracula remarked.

"Oh no not the Hunch Bunch!" Vannapira remarked.

"Yuck they're awful," said a green skinned witch.

"Ooh, they make my skin crawl" added a creature that resembled a Dragon Fly.

"Ugh, man are they creepy," remarked a skeleton like creature.

A few seconds later two strange creatures could be seen entering the room, each of them looked like The Hunchback of Notre Dame as oddly enough the various monsters of Dracula's realm shuddered and gasped at the appearances of the two beings once they got a good look at them; interestingly enough one of the monsters looked very distinguished with a monocle over his right eye and had an English accent whose name was Brunch, while the other had the exact opposite personality, in fact he seemed to be something out of a nightmare, this monster meanwhile went by the name Crunch and together they served under Dracula doing various odd jobs throughout the realm, and believe me when I say most of the jobs they were involved with were indeed very odd.

"Buop, tetee, fsfdfs" Crunch said mumbling.

"Ah yes allow me to translate, Crunch says hello everyone" Brunch added.

The two horrific monsters then walked over to Count Dracula and pondered over why the powerful vampire had sent for them, and what their latest assignment was.

"So count what's the caper?" Brunch asked.

"Yeah, what's the caper?" Crunch added, albeit in a mumbling voice.

"I want you two to go to the United States and turn this Shaggy person into a Werewolf and then bring him back here so that he can participate in the Monster of the Year race, and while you're at it make sure to bring his friends here as well, they might be of some use to me as well" Dracula said before laughing evilly.

"Right your evilness, we'll bring your werewolf to the castle without fail, don't worry you can count on us" Brunch said as he saluted the vampire.

"Good, now remember: the moon is only in the alignment that will create a new werewolf for three consecutive nights, the next three nights as a matter of fact; I tell you this because if you don't transform Shaggy into a werewolf within those three nights, we will have to wait another 300 years for this opportunity, and I don't wish to wait that long" Dracula said, looking quite serious as he spoke.

"Like we said boss, don't worry about us; we'll have your werewolf here before the Monster race, or are names aren't the Hunch Bunch" Brunch remarked.

"You had better, or your names are going to be mud, or maybe even blood!" Dracula declared.

"Blood?" Crunch asked before starting to speak incoherently.

"Yes, so you had better succeed!" Dracula replied.

"Right boss, don't worry we won't fail you" Brunch said.

So after learning of their mission, the two horrible monsters called the Hunch Bunch took off in a helicopter called the Bat Copter and departed on their dastardly mission to transform the gentle, kind and cowardly college student Shaggy Rogers into a fur covered beastly, howling, snarling werewolf.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everyone is enjoying the story so far, also hopefully I've done a good job of writing the racing and romantic parts of the story, I wasn't sure how to write the romance as far as the story and plot are concerned and since I've never really written car or automobile racing as part of a fan fic I wasn't sure how that was going to go, hopefully I'm doing okay with both aspects of the fan fic and as always I'm happy that everyone reads and reviews my stories as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside a palatial mansion belonging to the parents of Daphne Blake, the richest member of the team of sleuths known as Mystery Inc., Shaggy Rogers relaxes after winning the Coolsville 500 automobile race; at the moment the cowardly college student is sitting on one side of a large sofa in the front room of the Blake estate with Velma, while Fred and Daphne sit on the other side; the four college age investigators along with their Great Dane Scooby Doo are enjoying a rather frightening horror movie, specifically one of the type of horror movies where a young woman sits in her house and is alarmed when a monster breaks into her home to attempt to devour her, naturally because of the type of movie the gang is watching Velma is clinging to Shaggy's arm and shoulder while Daphne is doing the exact same thing with Fred.

Meanwhile the Great Dane of the group sits on the carpet in front of the television set as he watches his friends having fun and watching the horror movie on screen, although because the gang usually lived a horror movie every day of the year, seeing a fictional horror movie using was somewhat mundane by the group's standards; although unknown to them right now, they would soon be involved in an adventure that would be like a hundred horror movies all rolled into one.

"Like this sure is great huh gang?" Shaggy asked as the bespectacled member of the group had her arm around the cowardly college student.

"I'll say Shaggy, watching horror movies on a huge screen with terrific friends" Fred remarked as the red haired member of the group had her arm locked around the blond member of the group's arm.

"It sure was nice of your parents to let us use their living room to watch movies in Daphne" Velma said.

"No problem gang, they're on vacation anyway; I guess when you're wealthy you can take an around the world trip like they're doing, plus with us attending college in town my folks always said that if me or any of us needed anything we could use their house, which was really nice of them" Daphne replied.

"Your parents are pretty cool Daphne, actually all our parents are pretty cool; heck, what other parents would let us attend the local university, instead of Stanford or some other school" Fred commented.

"Like yeah; my mom and dad wanted me to go to one of the best culinary or art schools in the country, but I told them that since there was a local college and that I wanted to hang out with my friends, basically I wanted to be with you guys and attend school with all of you" Shaggy remarked.

"It was the same way with my folks, they wanted me to attend an Ivy League school or Stanford, but when I explained to them that I didn't want to leave you guys behind and that friendship was really important to me, they decided that they didn't mind if I attended Coolsville University" Velma agreed.

"Like that was pretty nice of them Velma, after all we're all young, and I think our parents understand that friends are more valuable than a piece of paper like a college diploma; I actually am learning a lot at Coolsville U to be honest" Shaggy replied.

"That's great and I agree Shaggy, by the way: how are you doing in your culinary and art classes?" Velma asked.

"Glad you asked Velma, I'm doing really well in all my classes, plus my professors are all really cool; although when I tried to make one of my special concoctions for culinary arts professor he threatened to call the fire department and the college's Haz Mat Team" Shaggy responded.

"Shaggy, you didn't actually try and make one of those things that you make for you and Scooby Doo did you?" Velma asked.

"Well…" Shaggy said moving his head around in a somewhat curious manner, although the bespectacled college student was able to identify what her boyfriend was doing and was very shocked.

"Shaggy! I can't believe you would actually make something like that in a college culinary arts class" Velma declared, somewhat surprised at what he had said.

"Like I can't believe it myself, although I managed to redeem myself by making a batch of Scooby Snacks for the class" Shaggy replied.

"Why would you make Scooby Snacks for a college class?" Velma wondered.

"Well, technically they were Scooby Snacks; however I used some different ingredients, like for example I used the regular ingredients like vanilla, eggs, basically your usual cookie ingredients and I didn't use herbal medicine or dog kibble like I do when I make them for me and Scooby sometimes" Shaggy explained.

"I didn't know you made those with herbal medicine Shaggy" Velma replied, with a quizzical look on her face.

"Sure, sometimes I have a headache or other ailments and I use herbal medicine or remedies to get rid of whatever I have" Shaggy said.

"I hope those remedies aren't what I think they are Shaggy" Velma replied.

"Like don't worry Velma, I know which ones you're talking about and don't worry I don't use those kinds of remedies or medicine" Shaggy commented as he moved his hand from Velma's arm to her shoulder.

"That's good Shaggy; although I didn't know you used dog kibble in them too" Velma replied.

"Like yeah, I make special batches for Scooby Doo because he likes them with the kibble in the batter, I guess it's just a dog thing right Scoob?" Shaggy asked, his eyes moving towards the Great Dane relaxing on the carpet for a few moments.

"Reah, ri rove Rooby Racks" Scooby replied, licking his lips as he spoke.

"Like that's for sure; by the way, how are you doing with your classes Velma?" Shaggy asked as his gaze shifted back to Velma once again.

"Shaggy, that was very nice of you to ask; things are going really well actually, I'm getting terrific grades, plus all my professors really like having me in their classes, although some of the other students are kind of annoyed by the way I'm able to answer questions and pass tests so easily; I can't tell you how many times I've gotten weird looks from other students when I turn in a test or project three or four days before everybody else and frankly I'm tired of it" Velma explained.

"Well like maybe if the other students got to know you better, maybe they would like to have you in class, or maybe they would be friends with you, or they wouldn't get annoyed with you; like maybe that's why everyone acts the way they do in your classes" Shaggy replied.

"What do you mean Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"I think I can understand what Shaggy's saying; I think since most students in college just want to party and work on their degrees, they feel threatened by you Velma, they think that by seeing someone like you succeed it makes them look bad" Fred replied.

"Jeepers, that's very good Fred, how did you figure that out?" Daphne inquired, somewhat impressed that something like that could come from her boyfriend.

"Well Daph, I decided to take psychology classes at the university as well as playing on the football team and my other classes" Fred explained.

"Freddie, I didn't know you liked psychology" Daphne replied.

"Well it has a lot to do with mysteries actually; I've started to really study what makes the crooks we capture tick, why they dress up as ghosts and monsters, why they want to commit crimes like burglary, jewel theft, counterfeiting, etc." Fred commented.

"Jinkies Fred, that's very impressive, but why would you want to learn all that?" Velma asked.

"Well Velma, I think that learning more about criminals and how they think will help us when we solve mysteries again" Fred explained.

"That's true Fred, and it's a very good idea to learn about those kinds of things" Velma replied.

"By the way Fred, like how's it going with football anyway?" Shaggy inquired.

"Glad you asked Shaggy, it's going awesome; I love playing for Coolsville U, plus since we're a major independent Division 1-A school we get to play some of the big schools in the region and visit some of the biggest schools in the country and in the Midwest as far as college football is concerned" Fred explained.

"Like that's really cool Fred; are you guys going to play Michigan or Ohio State?" Shaggy questioned.

"Actually Shaggy we played Michigan in Ann Arbor in our first game, we almost won too if our defense hadn't given up the lead in the 4th quarter" Fred replied.

"Like yeah I watched that game with Velma, you guys were up 24-10 after 3 quarters, but Michigan came back and won 27-24, it wasn't too pretty" Shaggy said.

"Yeah, it wasn't too great for us; by the way Shaggy how's track and gymnastics going?" Fred asked.

"Like it's going well; our outdoor track season starts in the spring, but gymnastics is going on right now, we just had a meet a couple days ago where we took on 7 other schools, we placed second altogether and I took first in the floor exercise competition" Shaggy replied.

"Congratulations Shaggy, that's really cool; looks like Fred's going to get some competition when it comes to sports" Velma stated.

"Hey I don't mind it at all, and I hope Shaggy does a great job with track and gymnastics" Fred remarked.

"And like I don't mind it either, hopefully Fred does a good job with football and baseball" Shaggy replied.

"Hey, you know you guys aren't the only athletes in the group; I should be starting women's ice hockey pretty soon too" Velma commented.

"Yeah, like I forgot about that; it should be pretty interesting to watch you in such a tough sport" Shaggy replied.

"True Shaggy, but I really enjoy it and it's really fun" Velma remarked.

"Like I bet, and I can't wait to see you in a game" Shaggy replied.

"I can't wait to see you in a game too, heck we'll all be there at your first game, just like we've all been there for every one else's sporting events" Fred commented.

"Right, because we're Mystery Inc. and we're a team, no matter if we're solving mysteries, or watching each other compete in sports, or something else" Daphne replied.

"Right!" all five members of Mystery Inc. said in unison; although soon Count Dracula's pair of horrifying cronies called the Hunch Bunch would attempt to test the team of sleuths friendship, by subjecting them to the most unspeakable horrors known to mortal man or woman.

For the moment however Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne and Scooby watched the large projection screen and the frightening events displayed on said screen; after a particularly fear-provoking part of the movie both Daphne and Velma placed their hands over their eyes to try and shield themselves from the terrors on screen, although considering that the team of sleuths had probably faced more horrifying things then what was on screen, it made the movie monster somewhat mundane by comparison.

However something about the movie made Daphne and Velma extremely nervous and jumpy, which the blond unofficial leader of the group and the cowardly light brown haired member of the group noticed, so they attempted to take it upon themselves to try and relax their fellow sleuths.

"Don't worry girls, it's just a movie" Fred commented as he placed a calming hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Like yeah everybody knows that movie monsters aren't real," Shaggy replied as he likewise placed a soothing hand on Velma's shoulder.

"I know, I know it's just that, well I'm kind of uneasy" Daphne commented.

"Actually so am I; for some reason I'm getting a weird feeling, almost like it's my women's intuition kicking in" Velma added.

"What kind of weird feeling?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I know it sounds silly but I have a feeling we're going to have some kind of mystery in the next couple of days" Velma replied.

"That's fantastic" Fred said with some enthusiasm.

"Maybe not Fred, I think this mystery might be much different from or usual cases; and that if we don't solve it something could happen to one of us or more than one of us for that matter" Velma explained.

"Like what?" Shaggy replied with a gulp.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but whatever it is I think we should be very careful" Velma commented.

"I don't know Velma, we've handled some pretty tough cases before and solved them all" Fred replied.

"Fred's right, things usually work out so I wouldn't worry about it" Daphne remarked.

"I guess you guys are right, maybe there is nothing to worry about, besides what could happen to us?" Velma commented.

However Velma was about to be proven wrong because at that exact moment the Bat Copter with Crunch and Brunch inside parked on the roof of the large mansion belonging to one of Coolsville's richest families; the two monsters then pulled out a ladder from the copter and walked down it for a few minutes before landing on solid ground.

After the Hunch Bunch got a firm grip on the Ohio soil they walked over to one of the windows of the home of the red haired member of Mystery Inc's estate and peered inside the room, looking at the newest werewolf and the rest of the group of sleuths.

"Look there Crunch" Brunch said.

"Where?" Crunch asked with a mumble.

"On that sofa, there's the masters werewolf" Brunch remarked.

"Oh, I get it but who are the others on that sofa?" Crunch asked in a mumbled voice.

"Hmm beats me old chap, I guess those must be the friends that the master was talking about" Brunch explained.

"His friends?" Crunch replied.

"I suppose so, now come on Crunch let's get back up to the roof and turn Shaggy into a Werewolf" Brunch explained.

While the Hunch Bunch plotted and schemed, Scooby Doo who had moved from the carpet and happened to be standing by the window at that moment saw and overheard the monsters and decided to warn his master about the impending danger.

"Raggy!" Scooby cried out.

The Great Dane then quickly ran over to the couch and jumped onto his master's lap, surprising him and the rest of the gang a bit in the process.

"Scooby, what's going on?" Daphne asked, sounding somewhat annoyed by this.

"Like yeah Scoob what's the matter?" Shaggy replied.

"Ronsters rat the rindow!" Scooby exclaimed.

"Monsters at the window?" Shaggy asked.

"That's ridiculous Scooby, there's no such thing" Velma added.

"Rut I rid ree ronsters!" Scooby remarked.

"OK Scooby, I'll tell you what; Velma, you and I will go over to the window and we'll see if you're right, okay?" Shaggy explained.

"Rokay" Scooby replied.

With that Shaggy, Scooby and Velma got up from the sofa and walked over to the window to see if Scooby was indeed seeing monsters or just seeing things; after waiting a few minutes to see if Scooby Doo's monsters would indeed show up again, the three sleuths failed to see anything close to monsters, so they decided to give up and walk back to the sofa.

"See Scooby, it was only your imagination playing tricks on you" Velma remarked as she softly petted the Great Dane.

"Like yeah old buddy, there are no monsters outside the window" Shaggy commented.

"But there will soon be a new monster inside" Brunch said, out of the line of sight of any of the members of Mystery Inc.

Several hours later with Scooby Doo still a bit jumpy and nervous the gang headed off to bed; each member of Mystery Inc. went into their respective bedrooms that they used whenever they visited Blake Manor with the exception of Daphne who went into her own bedroom.

Meanwhile above Blake Manor on the roof of the house specifically, Brunch and Crunch began to set their monstrous plan in motion to convert the cowardly college student Shaggy Rogers into Count Dracula's newest monster race driver.

"Here we are, this should be the exact spot for the transformation, cut the hole here Crunch" Brunch explained.

One of Crunch's nails changed into a small nail file as he began to cut a medium sized hole in the roof above Shaggy's bedroom; while this was going on Scooby Doo who happened to be sleeping outside Shaggy's door looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the Hunch Bunch cutting through the roof.

"Ripes, Raggy!" Scooby yelped as he ran into the room and jumped on Shaggy's bed.

Just as Scooby Doo leapt onto his cowardly friend's bed, the moon shone through the now hole in the roof and barely missed hitting the sleeping Shaggy.

"Huh, what? Take it easy Scoob I'm up, I'm up" Shaggy remarked.

While all of this was going on Fred, who was in a bedroom down the hall had heard all the commotion and walked the sort distance to Shaggy's room to see what was going on.

"Hey Shaggy, what's with all the noise?" Fred asked rubbing his eyes and yawning a little.

"Like I don't know Fred, what's wrong Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Ronsters roming rhrough the roof to ret rou" Scooby remarked.

"Monsters coming through the roof to get me?" Shaggy replied.

"Reah" Scooby commented.

"Come on Scooby, there's no monsters coming to get Shaggy, it's just your imagination again" Fred remarked.

"Yeah Scooby, come on let's go back to sleep" Shaggy commented.

"Roh, rokay" Scooby replied as he went back to his place on the carpet in Shaggy's bedroom and returned to dreamland; meanwhile Shaggy went back to his bed and tried to get some sleep, which he needed considering the gang had school the next day, while Shaggy and Scooby headed to sleep Fred also returned to his bedroom to try and get some much needed rest as well; amazingly enough though Daphne and Velma did not hear all the noise and managed to remain asleep through all the commotion in Blake Manor.

Outside of the mansion, the Hunch Bunch had parked the Bat Copter and were informing Dracula of their lack of success in their mission, or were waiting to inform him as the two of them fumed at their failure.

"Blast it! That infernal dog ruined everything!" Brunch remarked.

"He's silly" Crunch replied in an incomprehensible voice.

"Yes I tend to agree; and something tells me the master was right about something" Brunch remarked.

"What's that?" Crunch asked, in his mush mouthed voice.

"I think Shaggy's friends might be of some use to us after all; and what an interesting group of people as well: a pretty red haired girl, a pretty brown haired girl, and a blond haired young man as well as that dog, maybe these people and that dog could be Dracula's slaves, or better yet maybe we can use the Grimness Book to transform them into monsters as well" Brunch explained.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Crunch replied, spitting saliva over the copter as he spoke.

"I quite agree Brunch; any ideas on what Shaggy's friends could be turned into?" Brunch inquired.

"I don't know" Crunch replied.

"I figured you wouldn't; although that blond haired young man might make a good werewolf, and those two girls might make great witches, or maybe they could be sea monsters" Brunch remarked as he began thinking; however the silence in the copter was broken instantly by a loud shrill noise.

"What's that?" Crunch asked.

"I hate to say it old chap, but I believe that the master is about to contact us" Brunch replied.

Sure enough the two monsters were correct, as a few moments later a small television screen in the copter lit up and within a few seconds it displayed a picture of Count Dracula and Vanna Pira, who were about to check in with the two monsters on how their mission was progressing.

"Calling the Hunch Bunch, calling the Hunch Bunch" Dracula said.

"Uh hello there master, how are things in Transylvania?" Brunch asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Good, I'm just waiting for my Sha-Gee Werewolf!" Dracula bellowed.

"Um, we had a slight problem master" Brunch replied.

"What? What kind of a problem could you possibly have had, when I could have turned Sha-Gee into a werewolf in one night!" Dracula asked, looking quite displeased as usual.

"Well, you see, we just, well…" Brunch said with a bit of a stammer in his voice.

"Never mind! Knowing the two of you buffoons, I don't think I want to hear your excuse" Dracula replied as he crossed his arms.

"Although we did find something out about Shaggy's friends" Crunch remarked, trying to get the vampire back on he and Crunch's side.

"Really? What did you find out?" Dracula asked, having temporarily forgotten about the pair of creatures failure.

"Well, we saw through the window that in addition to that dog the Grimness book mentioned, there were a red haired girl, a blond haired young man and a brown haired girl with him; Crunch and I assumed that the brown haired girl must be the one the Grimness book said that he was in love with, because it looked like he was treating her like you treat Vanna Pira master" Brunch replied.

"Ah good, good; at least that means Sha-Gee won't try and steal Vanna Pira from me, what else?" Dracula inquired.

"I heard that!" said a female voice coming from somewhere inside the room that Dracula was in.

"Never mind Vanna Pira, I'm very busy at the moment, now go do your nails or whatever you women do" Dracula said, turning away from the screen for a few moments; soon he returned to the screen and began speaking to the Hunch Bunch again.

"Trouble in the castle master?" Brunch inquired.

"Just never mind, now what about Sha-Gee's friends?" Dracula inquired.

"Well, the red haired girl and the blond haired young man also seemed to be in love, judging by the way they were treating one another; after we went back here to the copter, we figured that you might have some use to them, possibly as slaves, or monsters" Brunch remarked.

"Hmm… Brunch, for once your simple minded brain has come in handy, that's actually not a bad idea" Dracula replied, with a devious smile on his face.

"It is?" Brunch asked, although he soon realized that Dracula was indeed telling the truth, he was quite pleased.

"Oh it is master, it is; I'm glad you liked it" the more articulate of the pair of hunchbacked creatures continued.

"Yes I do like it; now, the only question is if I were to transform any of Sha-Gee's friends, what would they be?" Dracula thought aloud.

"Master, we thought the blond haired young man would make an excellent werewolf, while the females would make excellent sea monsters, or other creatures" Brunch replied.

"Hmm… good thinking on the werewolf part, maybe I can have two werewolf racers, it would make the competition more interesting; or maybe I can have that blond mortal in the same car as that dog and Sha-Gee…" Dracula said as he placed his long fingernails on his chin, which surprisingly didn't hurt that much, although considering he was a monster it wasn't that a big deal.

"Master?" Brunch asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Dracula responded.

"Do you have any idea as to what you're going to do with Shaggy's friends?" Brunch inquired.

"I believe I do; for now, I'll change Sha-Gee into a werewolf, then just before the race I'll turn that blond mortal into a werewolf too, then if Sha-Gee and that blond mortal lose the race, I'll keep them as monsters, and I'll turn the other three into monsters of my realm as well" Dracula explained.

"Ah I get it, then all five of them will be under your command right?" Brunch asked.

"Correct; now I must think of monsters to turn those other three into and prepare for the race at the same time" Dracula said as he smiled evilly.

"Excellent plan master, I trust you will have ideas to keep Shaggy from winning as well?" Brunch asked.

"Yes, although I can't implement them unless you two get me my werewolf! Now do not fail!" Dracula replied.

"Um, just so we know master, what would happen if we did fail?" Brunch asked gulping a little as he spoke; naturally he or Crunch didn't want to get on Dracula's bad side, whatever that may be.

"Well let's see: I'll simply put two through the most unspeakable torture possible! And that includes boiling both of you in oil!" Dracula declared; seconds after his angry rant at the pair of hunchbacked monsters the screen flickered and then went blank, leaving the two monsters to ponder about the powerful vampire's possible wrath, should the two of them continue to fail.

"I say, I wonder which kind of oil he'll boil us in: machine oil, or motor oil?" Brunch quipped; the two strange creatures then spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how they were going to avoid Dracula boiling them in oil or putting them through unimaginable torture, however the only way they were going to do that was to transform Shaggy Rogers into a werewolf, which wasn't going to be easy considering they only had two nights life in which to accomplish their task.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After spending the balance of Thursday in classes at Coolsville University, in addition to studying and doing chores since Daphne's parents were still out of town and would not be returning until the next week, Scooby Doo and friends headed to the local Coolsville Super Market after a filling dinner to do some shopping; the gang of course were all still completely unaware that Dracula's cronies the Hunch Bunch were trying to change Shaggy into a monster as the blond unofficial leader drove the crimson colored Mystery Machine into the parking lot of said grocery store.

Once the gang found a parking spot they made sure they had a list of items that they needed, while Fred closed the van doors and pocketed the keys to the vehicle; the four sleuths and their Great Dane then walked to the front of the store and grabbed a pair of carts before they entered the supermarket's automatic doors.

"Come on gang, let's go in" Fred remarked as the group of five walked into the market.

Normally grocery stores didn't let or don't let pets especially dogs into their establishments, however this market was different; ever since they were kids, and ever since they started solving mysteries Scooby Doo and his friends were a welcome and familiar sight in the grocery store, sometimes the gang did their shopping and they were recognized, which meant that they were asked for autographs and pictures by youngsters who had idolized them, not to mention parents who were happy that their children had chosen such great role models.

While Scooby Doo friends had solved hundreds of mysteries, they had never been in the detective business for the fame, they simply enjoyed solving cases and helping people in need, which made them the targets of great admiration by young and old alike; the only group that really ever were annoyed by the gang was law enforcement officials, who didn't like that a group of teenagers were solving cases that the police had been usually trying to solve for months or years, although when you got right down to it, the officers of various police departments that the gang had dealt with over the years were quite pleased that a group of young people were helping the law rather than being arrested by the law.

Once inside the supermarket the members of Mystery Inc. split up and started doing their shopping with Fred and Daphne taking care of the dinners, breakfasts and lunches while Shaggy, Scooby and Velma took care of vegetables, fruits, snacks and other items that they needed; meanwhile outside of the market the Hunch Bunch had parked the Bat Copter unseen by anyone and walked over to a nearby alley.

"Ah yes, here is the exact spot for the transformation; now, just let me mark it off with a marker and we're all set" Brunch said as he took out a red pen and marked off a large red X where he and Crunch were hoping Shaggy would be when the moon shone on him.

Once Brunch marked off the spot where the transformation was going to be enacted, he and Crunch headed into the store where they would hatch their evil plan to turn Shaggy into a werewolf and to bring him to Transylvania where he would compete in the Monster of the Year Rally; inside the Coolsville Grocery Store, Shaggy and Scooby were looking through the snack aisles and were picking out cakes, cookies, ice cream bars, and Scooby's favorite besides Scooby Snacks: Doggy Bon Bons.

However, the bespectacled member of the group was picking out some healthy snacks such as Wheat Thins, Rice Cakes and other items when she began to feel somewhat cold; even though she was wearing a sweater and jacket because the weather in Coolsville was getting somewhat chilly, Velma still couldn't help shake the feeling that she had in the living room of Daphne's house the previous night, that someone or something was going to involve the gang in another mystery and that something might happen to the gang, or one of the members of Mystery Inc., which made Velma not only shiver, but made her nervous as well, so after picking out some snacks for herself she decided to make her way back to Shaggy and Scooby's cart; once she found the duo she placed her items in the cart and began hanging onto the cowardly college student's arm which confused Shaggy a little, as he attempted to figure out why she was acting this way.

"Um Velma, what are you doing?" Shaggy inquired, while Scooby Doo was browsing another nearby aisle.

"I'm just keeping track of you, to make sure nothing happens to you; there's nothing wrong with that right?" Velma asked.

"Like I guess not, but why are you doing it?" Shaggy responded.

"Like I said, I just want to make sure you're okay" Velma replied.

"Are you sure Velma? Isn't there another reason why you're keeping watch on me?" Shaggy inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there is another reason; it's that I was thinking about last night, I think someone or something is watching us in the store right now and that they may try and hurt you, or worse" Velma replied.

"Don't be silly Vel, what could happen in a well lit grocery store with all these people here?" Shaggy said, chuckling a little as he spoke.

"Don't laugh Shaggy, I'm being quite serious; I just know some one is here, and they'll try and do something horrible to you" Velma remarked.

"OK, like what? Do you have psychic powers that will tell us who's responsible, hey maybe it's the boogie man or a Frankenstein monster, honestly Velma I think you've been watching too much Sci-Fi Channel" Shaggy replied, chuckling a little; although he wasn't chuckling for long, once Velma smacked him in the shoulder.

"Oww! Velma, what did you do that for?" Shaggy asked, unhappy that he was now sore in his right arm.

"And what's wrong with watching the Sci-Fi Channel? I happen to like it, besides I can sense that someone is here in the grocery store, call it women's intuition" Velma replied.

"Okay, okay, let's say you're right and say there is someone after me; what should we do?" Shaggy asked.

"Well first off, I'm going to stick close to you and Scooby, just to make sure no creep gets his claws into you" Velma replied.

"Sounds fine to me, you can help me pick out some ingredients for a couple meals I'm going to try out in the kitchen at Daphne's house, I want to try them out on you guys before I fix them in my culinary arts class at school" Shaggy explained.

"OK, let's go and don't forget I'm keeping a close eye on you" Velma said.

"I know I know" Shaggy replied; a few moments later the two sleuths were in the spices aisle of the market, while Shaggy looked for some nutmeg and cinnamon, his bespectacled girlfriend watched intently for any signs of trouble, which they were about to receive because when Shaggy reached for a small container of cinnamon he was surprised to see that he was handed the container by a hand with long fingernails; he was a bit confused by this until he saw who the nails belonged to, naturally they belonged to the more intelligent member of the twosome Brunch, who pushed the cart into him, as a result of the collision Shaggy went speeding out of control down the aisles of the market with Brunch pushing him.

"Zoinks! Velma, Scooby, Fred, Daphne, somebody, anybody do something!" Shaggy yelled as the cart careened out of control towards the doors of the market; however while Shaggy was being pushed towards the door Velma was a little preoccupied as the other member of the Hunch Bunch jumped out of the opposite shelf and was chasing Velma through the store in the opposite direction.

"Jinkies, somebody, anybody help! Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Scooby do something!" Velma yelled as she was being chased through the aisles; luckily Fred and Daphne heard the commotion, found Scooby Doo and saw what was happening, which was a good thing because Crunch eventually stopped chasing Velma and quickly rejoined his comrade.

The two of them continued to push Shaggy through the store and out the automatic doors towards the alley where the X was located, while Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo followed closely in pursuit.

"Hurry Crunch old boy, the moon is coming through the clouds now; we must turn Shaggy into a werewolf!" Brunch called to his fellow monster; Crunch by this time had rejoined his comrade as their plan was coming to fruition, however as the moon was shining through the clouds a watermelon truck drove right onto the X, which the two monsters were hoping wouldn't deter their plan; the pair then pushed Shaggy's cart towards the truck where it landed right into a large number of watermelons; naturally because of the force of the collision the moon did not shine on Shaggy as he stayed human for now.

"Oh bother, not again! Come Crunch, let's get back to the copter and regroup" Brunch said.

Crunch followed his comrade's command and the two of them ran out of sight and back to the bat copter, where they attempted to figure out what to do next, after taking off that is; normally the gang would be ready to track down the two monsters, but for the moment their concern was Shaggy who was covered in watermelons; once the rest of Mystery Inc. got to their friend he was pleased to see them, but was annoyed with Velma to no end.

"Shaggy, boy are we glad you're okay!" Fred declared.

"Yeah, what happened to you anyway?" Daphne added.

"Yes, one minute you and I were looking at spices and the next moment you were being pushed out here, what happened?" Velma asked.

"I would be happy to tell you, but first: Velma would you come here for a moment dear?" Shaggy inquired.

"Certainly Shaggy" Velma replied; moments later she joined Shaggy in the truck, she was curious as to why he wanted to speak with her so she asked him about it.

"Well Shaggy, here I am, what did you want to say?" Velma queried, smiling as she spoke; as Velma smiled Shaggy took a watermelon off his head and placed it on Velma's, messing up her hair and infuriating her just a little.

"Shaggy Rogers, what in the world was that for? Velma asked with watermelon dripping off her hair.

"Velma, the next time your women's intuition tells you something, do me a favor and don't listen" Shaggy bemoaned; although instead of responding to Shaggy's statement Velma began flinging pieces of watermelon onto him, which resulted in a full on watermelon fight a few moments later.

Once the gang paid for the watermelons and their groceries, Scooby Doo and company headed home with Shaggy and Velma still covered in fruit and still confused as to just what had happened to them earlier in the evening; after all the groceries were put away and the pair cleaned all the watermelon off themselves, the gang regrouped in the living room of the Blakes' mansion to try and solve this mini mystery.

"Like I still can't understand what all that was about at the grocery store tonight; oh, by the way Velma I'm sorry about the whole watermelon thing" Shaggy remarked.

"That's okay Shaggy, I forgive you too, even though it was funny to see you covered in fruit" Velma replied, laughing a little as she spoke.

"Yeah, like it was wasn't it" Shaggy said, also chuckling a little.

"I still wouldn't mind figuring out what happened myself, and what was with those two creatures that chased me and pushed you into the cart and watermelons Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"Like that's a good question Velma, I just wish I knew the answer" Shaggy replied.

"Well it seems to me that the last two nights something or someone has tried to get to Shaggy, which is exactly what I was fearing when we were talking on Wednesday; which means that if whoever or whatever is responsible for all this sticks to their schedule, then they'll certainly try again tomorrow night" Velma said.

"Right Velma; and it's up to us to stop whoever or whatever is trying to get Shaggy" Fred commented.

"Sounds like a plan to me Freddie, there's one thing though: tomorrow night is our double date, remember?" Daphne responded.

"Oh yeah, that's right; you and I were going to go to the drive in with Shaggy and Velma" Fred replied.

"Like that's not a problem Fred; you and I can sit towards the front of the Mystery Machine and then Daphne and Velma can sit in the back with the screen pulled down on the way there" Shaggy explained.

"I get it and then Daphne and I can sit in one part of the van to watch the movie, while you and Velma are in the other part of the van watching the film, we can even pull the screen down to talk privately if you want" Fred replied.

"Sounds good to me, that way we'll be able to go about our business like normal watching the movie and then if we see anything suspicious we'll go into action; of course by normal that means us the two of us protecting our girlfriends and acting like we're on a date, as opposed to acting like detectives" Shaggy commented.

"Believe me, I have no problem with that right Daphne?" Velma said as she hugged Shaggy.

"Me too, I could stand being like that all the time," Daphne added as she hugged Fred.

"Thanks girls" Shaggy remarked.

"Now that we've got that settled, let's get to bed; after all we've got college classes tomorrow before our double date" Fred commented.

"Right Fred, besides I'm getting a bit sleepy" Shaggy replied.

"Me too, I could use some beauty sleep before going after some nut job" Daphne added.

So with that Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Fred and Scooby all headed upstairs and got ready to go to sleep in their respective bedrooms, once each member of the group got to sleep they all thought about what the next day and night had in store for them and what adventure they were getting themselves into.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday brought great uneasiness in the Blake estate, after the gang spent the day hitting the books at Coolsville University the team of sleuths did some more studying when they got back from college for the day before embarking for the Coolsville Drive-In on the outskirts of the town around 7 PM to catch a movie and to possibly catch a villain or maybe a monster, however what the group of detectives didn't know was that one of their members was going to become a monster before the night was over.

The crimson colored van known as the Mystery Machine zipped through the streets of the small Ohio town heading for one of their favorite haunts so to speak; while Fred drove the vehicle, the blond haired college student spoke to one of his fellow sleuths while the group's Great Dane watched; Scooby Doo however was a bit nervous as the blond unofficial leader of the group drove and spoke at the same time, a fact that Fred and Shaggy noticed and a fact that Daphne and Velma noticed before they got into the Mystery Machine, at the moment though they were in the back of the vehicle discussing their respective boyfriends and their plan to catch whoever was responsible for trying to capture Shaggy.

"Daphne?" Velma asked.

"What's up Velma?" Daphne responded.

"Can I tell you something?" Velma inquired.

"Sure Velma, go right ahead" Daphne replied.

"Well, to be honest I'm still unsure about this plan of ours; we still don't know what we're up against here, and we don't know what this person or thing or monster has planned for us and for Shaggy" Velma explained.

"I know Velma, I'm still unsure too; whoever or whatever has been following us might try and get to Fred like he's trying to get to Shaggy, to tell the truth my women's intuition tells me we're all going to be in danger unless we find out what's going on and solve whatever mystery that we get ourselves into" Daphne replied.

"I just hope we can solve this thing before something does happen to one of us or all of us" Velma commented.

Meanwhile in the front of the van Shaggy and Fred are having a similar conversation, but not quite the same as Daphne and Velma's, as the Mystery Machine gets closer and closer to the Drive In.

"Shaggy" Fred asked.

"Yes" Shaggy responded.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Scooby on our double date?" Fred asked.

"I know it seems a bit weird but it was probably a good idea anyway, considering how Scooby's been lately; you know seeing things that aren't there and all" Shaggy replied.

"I guess you're right" Fred remarked.

"Like plus if something does happen to any of us, Scooby can track down whatever creep is following us" Shaggy replied.

"That's for sure" Fred commented.

While Scooby Doo and company were arriving at the drive-in, outside of the theater's front gate out of the line of sight of the gang two familiar and monstrous figures watched their targets arrive; however before they could do anything another familiar figure appeared in a puff of smoke, which surprised the two monstrous figures.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Brunch asked, somewhat shocked at Dracula's appearance.

"Ah, but I am not here; this is my new bat holographic laser, how did it work?" Dracula asked as he opened up his cape, only to reveal that his pants were missing and that he was wearing underwear with bats on it.

"Um, I think something got lost in the transmission sire" Brunch said, pointing out the vampire's faux pas, which he immediately looked down and noticed.

"Never mind that, just tell me: how are you doing with capturing my new werewolf?" Dracula asked after closing his cape.

"They're not going well, we failed last night to transform Shaggy as well as we did the first night; although I thought you were going to check on us last night like you did the first night?" Brunch asked.

"I was, but I had a date with Vanna Pira so had to change my plans, but never mind my personal life, it's none of your business; now as for your failure…" Dracula explained.

"We know, boiling oil and all that" Brunch said.

"Please don't boil us in oil!" Crunch added, although he slobbered drool all over Dracula as he spoke.

"Knock it off, you monster mush mouth! I'm not going to boil you two in oil, yet; I'm a responsible monster, so I'm going to give you one more chance before I get really steamed with you, turn Shaggy into a werewolf tonight, or I'm going to put lumps on your humps!" Dracula declared.

"Y-yes master, we'll have your werewolf before the night is over" Brunch replied.

"Well see that you do, now I must get back to my castle to prepare for my guests, I'll check back in later to see your progress first hand" Dracula said as he vanished within a puff of smoke once again.

"What are we going to do?" Crunch asked, in his incomprehensible voice.

"Simple my dear Crunch, we get into the drive in and turn Shaggy into a werewolf, now come on!" Brunch declared as he and Crunch slowly and stealthily walked inside the drive in, making sure no one, especially Scooby and company could see them.

Meanwhile inside the Drive In, Scooby and the gang paid for their movie tickets and found a place to park; soon afterwards, Shaggy told Velma and the rest of the group that he was thirsty so the cowardly college student told the group that he was going to the concession stand to get a soft drink, later he came back and began drinking it like he was in a desert and he was parched of thirst, which he wasn't; as Velma could see from the way he was drinking it, he wasn't taking a breath or anything, he was drinking the soda non stop, which worried Velma a bit.

The gang's fairly new crimson colored Mystery Machine also had something that the old psychedelic painted van did not which was coming in quite handy, specifically it was a large pull down screen (which had been discussed by the group the night before) that separated the different parts of the vehicle, just in case any members of the group needed to discuss private business or personal matters; for the moment though Fred and Daphne were using the screen as they sat in the back of the van talking as well as watching and listening to the movie while Shaggy, who was still slurping away at his soda, Velma and Scooby sat in the front of the van in front of the screen that separated the back part of the vehicle from the front.

"Shaggy" Velma said.

"Yes Velma?" Shaggy asked.

"Do you ever wonder about the future?" Velma replied.

"What about?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, we've been dating for quite a while and you seem to be a little I don't know different than before we were dating" Velma replied.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh it's just that since you and I started being boyfriend and girlfriend you've been for the most part really brave and unafraid, not like when we were in high school; back then you were a total chicken and girls actually liked that, frankly I'm kind of surprised that you ever got dates then" Velma replied.

"Velma, I may have been a chicken in high school but I've changed a lot; girls back then dated me because they liked me, not because of my personality or anything like that" Shaggy commented.

"Hmm, I suppose so" Velma replied.

"Like let's not worry about that now, remember we still have that thing or person that's been trying to capture me; although I'm wondering about that myself," Shaggy remarked.

"How come?" Velma asked.

"Well, like of all the people in the world, of all the people in Mystery Inc., why would this person pick on me? There must be thousands of people who would fit the bill of whatever this person or thing wants from me, so why me?" Shaggy responded.

"I don't know Shaggy, I just don't know; although I really wish whoever was trying to capture you wouldn't have picked you either, I mean I don't want anything to happen to you, just like I don't want anything to happen to Fred, Daphne or Scooby Doo, all of you are my best friends and I don't want to lose either one of you" Velma replied.

"I feel the same way about you Vel, speaking of Fred and Daphne though I wonder who they're doing in the back" Shaggy commented as he looked towards the back of the van; meanwhile behind the van's pull down screen Daphne had her arm on Fred's shoulder, actually to be specific she had arm around Fred's arm as they watched the drive in's feature.

"Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Yes Daph?" Fred responded.

"This is wonderful isn't it?" Daphne inquired.

"It sure is Daphne, it sure is; I couldn't think of a better place to be right now, or a better person to spend my time with then you" Fred replied.

"Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Yes Daphne?" Fred asked.

"I've been thinking, about this whole thing with Velma" Daphne responded.

"What about her? You're not jealous of her and Shaggy, you can't be jealous of them right?" Fred inquired.

"No, it's not that, it's just that she and I have been talking and what if what she was feeling is right? Something or someone might try and grab one of us or worse" Daphne replied, somewhat nervously.

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head Daph, if something does happen we'll all be here and we'll all face down whatever horror or terror we have to face, no matter how frightening it may be" Fred explained.

"Do you really mean that Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Sure I do, any monster, ghost, villain, creature or wrongdoer that tries to take one of us or tries anything evil or wicked won't stand a chance with the five of us here" Fred replied as he hugged the red headed young woman.

"Thanks Freddie, I know that everything you said is true and that whatever happens tonight, we can through it together," Daphne said with a broad smile on her face.

Daphne and Fred then resumed watching the monster movie, unaware that a new monster was going to be in their ranks fairly soon, thanks to two of the sinister Count Dracula's lackeys, but for now things were going relatively well for Mystery Inc., relatively well except for the fact that Shaggy was continuing to slurp his drink, which started to irritate the bespectacled girl just a bit.

"Shaggy, I really wish you wouldn't drink that soda so fast" Velma remarked.

"What's wrong with the way I'm drinking this?" Shaggy replied.

"Easy, you could get a case of the hiccups" Velma said.

"The hiccups? sure I'll get the hiccups from drinking soda" Shaggy replied with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Hey I've seen it happen before" Velma remarked.

"Like When?" Shaggy asked.

"Lots of times, for example; uh, that one time or that other time" Velma replied trying to think of something quickly.

"I guess you can't think of any huh?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course I can it's just, oh forget it let's just watch the movie" Velma replied.

"Like ok if that's what you want" Shaggy remarked.

Velma then folded her arms as she and the cowardly college student attempted to watch the movie in peace, although their peace was soon to be interrupted, not by something that Shaggy or any of the members of Mystery Inc. was doing, but by something on the drive in movie screen; at that moment on said screen Velma heard a growling sound and moved closer to Shaggy; the red shirted teen sleuth was curious as to why Velma did this and asked her about it.

"Like, now what's the matter?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a little jumpy is all" Velma replied.

"Are you sure Velma?" Shaggy inquired.

"Yes, I'm sure" Velma replied.

"Okay" Shaggy commented as he pulled the old yawn and put your arm around your girlfriend trick, which actually worked and which Velma didn't seem to mind, in fact the look on her face gave the impression that she enjoyed it.

Meanwhile out of the sight of the Mystery Machine, Dracula's servants The Hunch Bunch prepared to put their master's sinister scheme into motion; however, being real monsters the two of them decided to take a few minutes to critique what they were seeing on the screen, particularly the monsters in the film.

"Movie Monsters, phooey!" commented Crunch.

"Yes, I quite agree old bean; those monsters don't resemble us in the least; now, let's get to our appointed task: transforming Shaggy into a werewolf!" Brunch replied with an evil snicker.

While the Hunch Bunch began sneaking around, Scooby Doo noticed them skulking and started whimpering, although it didn't seem to bother the other members of the group, actually what was bothering the occupants of the vehicle was that Shaggy was still slurping away at his drink and continued hiccupping, which was continuing to annoy Velma, Fred and Daphne; Fred then pulled down the large screen in the van to ask Shaggy to do something about his hiccups.

"Shaggy" Fred remarked.

"Like what's up Fred?" Shaggy replied.

"Your hiccups are kind of annoying the three of us" Fred remarked.

"Ractually, rhe rour of rus" Scooby added, in between whimpering.

"I stand corrected" Fred replied.

"Oh this is silly, I told Velma that getting the hiccups is ridiculous" Shaggy remarked.

"Well you won't think it's silly when I do this" Velma said, she took the large drink cup from Shaggy and threw it out the window right onto the Hunch Bunch.

"Yuck" remarked Crunch.

"Don't worry about it, the moon should be in the perfect alignment soon; now let us head over to Shaggy's car and change him into a monster" Brunch replied.

"Phea, a monster" Crunch remarked.

The two monsters then walked over to the Mystery Machine and unseen by the gang stood by the window, waiting for the right chance to put their plot into action; finally Velma spoke to the cowardly college student, she had a smile on her face, which surprised Shaggy, considering she was still annoyed with him for hiccupping constantly.

"Shaggy?" Velma asked.

"What's up Velma?" Shaggy replied.

"I think I have an idea that may alleviate your hiccups" Velma remarked.

"What is it?" Shaggy inquired.

"Well, in some ancient cultures the moon, or rather the full moon is said to cure all kinds of ailments, so maybe opening the sun roof to let the moon shine through might be a great idea" Velma replied.

"If you say so Velma" Shaggy said; at that moment Brunch, the smarter of the two hunchbacked creatures reached into the Mystery Machine and pushed a button, which opened the sun roof of the van; as a result the moon shone through and once Shaggy hiccupped the next time, he transformed into a fur covered werewolf, at the sign of this event Brunch and Crunch jumped for joy as finally their mission was complete, however one thing was still wrong: Shaggy was growling like a werewolf for a few seconds, then hiccupped and changed back to normal, then hiccupped and changed back to a werewolf, then changed back to a human; this continued for a few minutes before the Hunch Bunch began scratching their heads trying to figure out what was happening.

"Why does he keep changing?" Crunch asked, in his unmistakable mush mouthed voice.

"Beats me old chap, but we had better figure it out before the master finds out, come on" Brunch said.

Inside the Mystery Machine meanwhile the cowardly college student was still getting rather thirsty yet again, and was still a bit disappointed with Velma for throwing his drink out the window; even without a drink however at Shaggy had other things to deal with, mainly the continuing hiccupping noises which were perplexing and a bit aggravating to the rest of the college age sleuths; although Shaggy was also growling every couple of seconds, which also started to annoy the rest of the gang.

"Shaggy, would you please do something about your hiccups and that growling" Velma commented.

"Like why?" Shaggy asked.

"Because it would probably be a good idea to do something about your hiccups, basically so we won't have to listen to them any more; and I don't know why you're growling, but maybe you need to figure out what to do about that too " Velma explained. 

"Okay, okay, I'll do something about it, maybe I need something to eat; come on Scooby let's go get some snacks from the concession stand" Shaggy said as he opened the door of the van.

"Shaggy, Scooby" Fred said, after opening the pull down curtain.

"What's up Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"Would you guys mind if I tag along, I'm kind of hungry myself; you want anything while I'm at the snack bar Daphne?" Fred inquired.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind some nachos and maybe a soft drink myself" Daphne replied.

"Sounds good Daph; Velma, do you want anything?" Fred asked.

"Hmm, how about some ice cream" Velma stated.

"Like that sounds good, any particular flavor?" Shaggy asked.

"Hmm… vanilla would be nice" Velma replied.

"OK, vanilla it is" Shaggy said.

"Don't forget straws and napkins guys, and make sure and hurry back; I'm getting that feeling again" Velma replied.

"Right Velma, we'll be back soon" Shaggy remarked; with that he, Fred and Scooby Doo walked towards the snack bar.

As the three sleuths walked to the concession area, the Hunch Bunch stealthily followed behind them making sure to not be seen or to be heard by anyone; as they made their way over to the concessions, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby began talking amongst themselves yet again, mainly about the night and what was happening so far, especially Shaggy's hiccups and his peculiar growling bit.

"Shaggy, there's one thing I don't understand about your hiccups" Fred commented.

"Like what's that Fred?' Shaggy asked.

"I know hiccups are hiccups, but for some reason I could have sworn I heard growling coming from the front of the van" Fred replied.

"Growling, what growling?" Shaggy asked.

"I mean growling, like you were a dog or…" Fred replied, before he stopped in mid sentence.

"What Fred? Like a dog or what?" Shaggy asked.

Fred was about to answer the cowardly college student until the three of them found that they had reached the concession area, which meant it was time for the three of them to order and purchase snacks; Shaggy, Scooby and Fred ordered a few snacks for themselves and Daphne and Velma, for Shaggy this meant a triple guacamole dip, although he did say hold the onions because he was around Daphne and Velma, while the trio waited for their orders Fred began speaking to the two cowardly sleuths once again.

"Shaggy, there's something strange going on at this drive in, I can't put my finger on it, but something is happening here; first you hiccup, then you growl? Something just doesn't add up, unless…" Fred remarked.

"Unless what?" Shaggy answered; the cowardly college student was about to answer when he hiccupped yet again and changed back into a werewolf, which made the cook at the concession stand nervous, so nervous in fact that he screamed when he saw the Shaggy werewolf.

However, he didn't have long to think about it because the Hunch Bunch were nearby and spotted Shaggy, the two monsters tried to grab the werewolf, but failed, which gave Shaggy, Scooby and Fred the chance they needed to escape from the monsters; the Great Dane, the werewolf and the blond college student then found an area near some garbage cans to hide from the Hunch Bunch and the angry mob that was starting to come after them, considering a werewolf had been spotted by everybody who saw the trio ran past the various cars in the drive in which were full of teens and college students taking their dates to the movies.

Once the trio of sleuths including one werewolf was sure that they were all safe from the monsters and the angry mob, Fred, Shaggy and Scooby were finally able to take deep breaths and relax; naturally this also gave the trio to figure out just what was going on in the drive in this particular Friday Night in early October.

"Phew, like we're safe for now from that mob and those two creeps" Shaggy remarked, wiping his brow in the process.

"What I can't understand is why the mob was after you Shaggy, and why those two monsters were after you, I mean why would tow hunchbacked creatures be after you, you're a college student and a human, right?" Fred asked, although it was a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, like why would they chase after me if… hiccup" Shaggy said before he hiccupped yet again, only this time when he hiccupped he did what he did before when he hiccupped, mainly that he changed back into a werewolf and started growling, which surprised Fred and Scooby Doo a bit.

"R-rhaggy, rou-rou're…" Scooby remarked, stammering a bit as he spoke.

"Like what's the matter Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"I-I think what Scooby means Shaggy is that y-you're a w-w-w…" Fred added, although he stammered while he spoke as well.

"What's the matter with you guys? You act like you saw a ghost, wait I know, there's a discarded mirror in one of the trash cans, I'll retrieve it and see my reflection" Shaggy said; the cowardly college student then picked up a small worn mirror that was on top of one of the trash cans and for the first time Shaggy got a good look at himself and what his friends were trying to tell him.

"Zoinks! I'm a w-w-werewolf!" Shaggy exclaimed in horror.

"Scooby, Fred, you guys have got to help me!" Shaggy said in a whispered voice; although while he spoke Scooby was starting to walk away slowly, naturally as Fred saw this he grabbed Scooby's collar and brought him back quickly before anybody could see him or figure out what was going on.

"Rhy rid rou ro rhat Red, ri'm rared of rerewolves" Scooby remarked nervously, not to mentioned through whimpering.

"Scooby Doo, I'm ashamed of you, Shaggy is our friend; he's now a werewolf but nonetheless he's still our friend, so we've got to help him" Fred declared.

"Rell, rokay ri ruess rou're right" Scooby commented, still unsure of the gang's current situation.

"Good; now we can try and figure this out, although I think one part of the mystery is solved and that's why you were hiccupping and then all of a sudden you started growling, somehow you became a werewolf" Fred explained.

"Like that's all well and good, but how did I become one is the question I want answered" Shaggy commented.

"Hmm… if I had to guess I would say it's because of the full moon; I know it's cliché but it's the only thing I can think of that would change a human into a werewolf" Fred replied.

"True and I guess we know why those two monsters were trying to grab us too" Shaggy stated.

"Yeah, if I had to guess I would say they work for someone who wanted you as a werewolf for some reason, so they tried to catch you to bring you back to him" Fred replied.

"Good guess Fred; although we still have another problem, or several to be exact: one, we have to get past those monsters and get back to the Mystery Machine, two we have to avoid the angry mob and three we have to figure out how we're going to tell the girls, they'll probably have a coronary when they found out about you" Shaggy explained.

"Right, not to mention we have to get back to the van before those monsters try and grab the girls, but the only question is how do we get back there without being seen?" Fred remarked; he then looked around the area near the trashcans and formulated just the plan to get Shaggy back to the van and away from prying eyes.

Meanwhile nearby and out of the light of sight of the gang the Hunch Bunch were still trying to capture the Shaggy werewolf, however they were soon to receive an unwelcome visitor, mainly their monstrous boss Count Dracula, who a few moments later appeared in a plume of smoke, which surprised the two monsters about as much as anything could surprise to hunchbacked creatures.

"M-master! S-so good to see you again, what brings you here?" Brunch asked through a bit of a stammer.

"You know very well what brings me here, I want my Sha-Gee werewolf! Now where is he?" Dracula inquired, with his voice raised.

"Well you see, he's right over there but…" Brunch pointed to where Shaggy was standing with Fred and Scooby Doo.

"But what? All I see is that blond mortal and ugh that dog, oh, great! I think I know what they're trying to do" Dracula replied.

"What master?" Brunch asked.

"They're putting a brown paper bag on his head so that he won't be seen by anyone, like that's going to work; wait it is working, I don't believe it!" Dracula commented, somewhat unhappily.

"What are we going to do now master?" Brunch inquired.

"Simple, you two get back to the bat copter and get Sha-Gee to my castle while I await your arrival, now get going!" Dracula declared before vanishing.

"Well, you heard him Crunch old boy, let's get back to the copter and wait for our chance" Brunch explained.

With that the two monsters retreated to their mode of transportation: the unusually named Bat Copter and lifted off, hoping they could snare Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc.; while Dracula's lackeys went off on their evil way, Fred and Scooby were attempting to get the now cowardly werewolf back to the Mystery Machine, without anyone seeing them; all was going well at first, but soon a breeze began picking up inside the drive in, which soon turned into a fairly strong wind, the wind then became fairly strong and as a result blew the brown paper bag that Fred had put on Shaggy's head off; the three sleuths thought about chasing after said bag, but before they could do so the patrons of the drive in began screaming their heads off at the werewolf, which included a police motorcycle whose driver was working that night, after seeing the werewolf he and the rest of the patrons began chasing the trio once again.

"Zoinks! Like I thought we lost them!" Shaggy declared.

"Well I guess we didn't, and now we've got to lose them" Fred replied; while Fred was talking however Scooby Doo was pointing, in particular the Great Dane was motioning towards a familiar red vehicle, which Fred was happy to see.

"The Mystery Machine! We did it! Now, let's get in the van and get out of here!" Fred declared; soon he, Scooby and Shaggy hopped in the front of the van, however while the girls were happy to Scooby and Fred, they weren't pleased to see the other furry creature in the van.

"Jeepers, a werewolf!" Daphne shrieked.

"Jinkies, OK you creepy werewolf what did you do with my Shaggy?" Velma asked as she continued to beat on the werewolf, while Fred began driving the vehicle away from the drive in.

"Like knock it off Velma, I am Shaggy!" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy?" Velma asked.

Shaggy then nodded sadly as she put her arms around him; as Velma hugged the now cowardly werewolf, Fred was continuing to guide the Mystery Machine along the road that led to a highway that was near the drive in, soon he was able to lose the dozens of cars that were following the van which gave the team of sleuths the opportunity they needed to regroup and figure out what was going on.

"Oh you poor thing; why would such a thing happen to you, of all people?" Velma asked as her arm locked around the now furry arm of Shaggy.

"That's what I wouldn't mind figuring out," Daphne added.

"Well girls, we think, that is Shaggy, Scooby and I think that someone wanted to turn Shaggy into a werewolf for some particular reason, which is probably why those monsters were chasing us and probably why Shaggy's now a werewolf" Fred explained.

"That makes sense, but the only question is why? And who would want to turn Shaggy into a werewolf anyway?" Velma inquired.

"That we haven't been able to figure out yet" Fred replied.

"Well we do know one thing: I was right when I thought something was going to happen to one of us; however if this is the mystery we had to go through then it's not too bad" Velma remarked; however Velma didn't know how wrong she was going to be, because at that moment the Bat Copter with the Hunch Bunch had found the Mystery Machine, thanks to the copter's radar system, while inside the strange helicopter the more articulated of the two monsters gave a small bag to the his comrade and explained to him what to do with it.

"The vehicle belonging to the master's werewolf and his friends is directly underneath us Crunch; drop the moon dust onto the five of them, then once they are asleep hook the cable onto the vehicle and we'll be on our way" Brunch explained.

"But that vehicle is heavy, is the cable going to work?" Crunch asked, through his somewhat mush mouthed accent.

"Don't worry your monster head about it old boy, before we left the castle I put several different cables into the copter for just such a problem; now take out the bag of moon dust and sprinkle it over Shaggy and his friends, and whatever you do, don't miss!" Brunch said.

"Got it" Crunch replied, in his unintelligible voice; the less intelligent of the pair of monsters then held the small bag in his hand and took a small of amount of what looked to be a sand type powder out of it; Crunch then lowered his arm and tossed the powder over the Mystery Machine, which still had its windows open from when the van was at the drive in, down below meanwhile Scooby and company were trying to figure out the mystery that concerned and surrounded Shaggy, or at least they were trying to figure it out when the powder that Crunch had tossed onto them was beginning to take effect on the group of sleuths.

"I wish, I wish we knew who or what was behind this whole werewolf thing," Velma said as she began yawning.

"Me too; actually I don't know about all of you, but I'm getting really sleepy all of a sudden, we must have been out later then we though" Daphne added as she began yawning.

"Like me too, what about you Scoob?" Shaggy asked through his yawns.

"Re roo" Scooby replied, yawning as he spoke.

"I guess we all, we all are getting tired; let's get some sleep and try and solve this mystery in the morning" Fred commented, while yawning as well, soon after the blond college student spoke, he placed his arm around Daphne as both of them fell asleep; in addition Shaggy placed his arm around Velma, as the two of them and Scooby Doo also fell asleep, naturally this meant that the Hunch Bunch and Dracula's plan had worked so far, as the two monsters took the opportunity to lower themselves on a rope ladder down to the Mystery Machine; once they were in back of the van they hooked a long cable to the vehicle, and then retreated back to the helicopter, a few moments later once the duo were back inside the cockpit of the vehicle they took off lugging the Mystery Machine behind them on the long journey back to Transylvania and Dracula's castle, where the ruler of vampires was about to meet the members of Mystery Inc. and his reluctant werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several hours had passed since the sinister pair of monsters called the Hunch Bunch had left Coolsville, Ohio with Mystery Inc. and the Mystery Machine in tow; the flight of the Bat Copter was apparently fairly easy, even though it had a large van hooked onto it via a long cable, although the sight of a helicopter hooked onto a van was a fairly unusual spectacle for most of the people that saw the air vehicle and the car flying through the night sky; of course the large number of people who saw this decided not to say anything about it or wonder why this was occurring.

Soon the Bat Copter approached Europe and about two hours later the occupants of the strange helicopter saw that they were flying over Dracula's castle, and at the front door of the castle were Count Dracula himself and his bride Vanna Pira; as the two monsters looked down towards terra firma they could see the vampire and his wife watching and waiting for the Hunch Bunch to bring Shaggy to him, in addition they noticed a peculiar looking class enclosure atop the castle, which the hunch backed creatures were happy to see because that was where they were aiming to land.

"It looks like the master has installed the new Bat Copter Dome for us Crunch; now, my dear fellow bring the bat copter towards the dome for a landing" Brunch explained; naturally the second of the two monsters complied with this request, albeit as what usually happened when Crunch tried to do something happened this time because when he tried to land the copter and the Mystery Machine, both vehicles became stuck on the side of the ancient structure which Dracula saw and frankly he didn't seem too pleased with the Hunch Bunch as he and his wife ran over from where they were standing to inspect the damage.

"What happened?" Dracula asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Um, it appears that we've had a bit of a hang up as it were sire" Brunch replied.

"Well, try unhooking the Bat copter from that vehicle, that might fix things" Dracula explained.

"OK master, here goes" Brunch said as he flipped a switch which unhooked the Mystery Machine from the copter; unfortunately for the two monsters when the Mystery Machine was unhooked the van fell right onto Dracula who growled and grumbled from underneath the large vehicle.

"Ooh, you two are going to get it when I get out from underneath here!" Dracula declared.

"I wonder just what he's going to do to us?" Brunch asked while Crunch spoke in his nonsensical voice.

Later on after Dracula got the thousand pound Mystery Machine off his back and after Crunch and Brunch parked the van and the Bat Copter, the two monsters carried Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby into the castle and onto five stone pedestals in the main hall of the structure; at the moment the five sleuths were still sleeping soundly, completely unaware of the fate that was about to befall them in addition to being unaware of what location the team of detectives were in.

As he watched the college age sleuths and their Great Dane sleep peacefully, or as peaceful as someone who was in Dracula's castle could sleep, the sinister vampire chuckled evilly as he prepared to welcome the members of Mystery Inc. to his home, but before he could do that he began speaking to the Hunch Bunch yet again.

"Crunch and Brunch bring the revival spray here so that we may, greet our new werewolf" Dracula said, chuckling evilly; the two monsters complied with the leader of vampires request and brought a strange canister filled what looked to be similar in composition to steam with them to spray on the gang, however as Crunch started using the revival spray his aim necessarily wasn't that great, because he began spraying Count Dracula instead of Mystery Inc., which made the vampire a little steamed.

"Will you get that stuff away from my face and wake up Sha-Gee and his friends!" the vampire declared; Brunch then pointed the spray away from Dracula, and towards the gang as what had originally been attended, soon what seemed to be a strange fog appeared above the five members of Mystery Inc. and it began affect the gang as they were rousted from their slumber and began stretching and yawning; however, as they woke up it became apparent that the gang was not in Coolsville any more.

"I bid you all welcome" Count Dracula remarked; each of the five members of Mystery Inc. stood in shock and fear at the strange assortment of monsters that were looking at them and especially Shaggy; as the monsters gazed at their visitors, Fred on instinct quickly grabbed Daphne and held her close to him just as the now fur covered Shaggy on instinct quickly grabbed Velma and pulled her close to him, all the while Scooby Doo along with the rest of the mystery solving team shivered in terror at the sight of the dozens of monsters that were only a few feet away.

"L-like this has to be a dream, come on gang let's wake up from this nightmare" Shaggy commented.

"Right Shaggy; OK gang one, two, three" Fred said as he and the rest of the gang attempted to shake off their surroundings.

"This is not a dream!" Dracula bellowed; it was then that Scooby Doo and his friends realized that the vampire was right and that they were going to be in Transylvania for a long time to come.

"L-like where are we?" Shaggy asked as he and the gang attempted to fully comprehend their surroundings.

"Jinkies, wherever we are, it almost feels like we're in a horror movie" Velma replied, holding onto Shaggy's arm as if her life depended on it.

"How rude of me, I really should introduce myself: you see I am Count Dracula and I have brought you Sha-Gee here to Transylvania to drive the Werewolf car in the annual Monster Road Race" the vampire explained.

"Transylvania?" replied Fred.

"Werewolf car?" added Daphne.

"Monster road race?" wondered Velma.

"Yes, you see our original Werewolf retired which is why you were changed into one and brought here to compete" Count Dracula remarked.

"So that's what I was feeling the other night; my women's intuition was telling me that we were going to get involved in a mystery and that something might happen to one of us, it was Dracula and he was plotting to bring my Shaggy here to compete in an automobile race" Velma commented.

"Jeepers, I guess your intuition was right Velma" Daphne added.

"Like I still don't understand all this why couldn't you just run the race without a werewolf?" asked Shaggy.

"Because, without a Werewolf there would be no fair way to determine a monster of the year," replied Dracula.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense" Shaggy said; as the cowardly college student scanned the crowd of monsters who were gawking at him, he began chuckling a little bit, partly because he began noticing the absolute absurdity of the creatures, specifically their appearances; once the rest of the gang realized what Shaggy was doing, they began to join in, realizing that most of the monsters either resembled some of the villains they unmasked, or that they just seemed like creatures that could give them nightmares.

However the leader of vampires was not amused with the cowardly werewolf, as a scowl could be seen on his face, while he peered at the werewolf and his mystery solving friends; the vampire and the werewolf, along with the rest of the gang then took part in a stare down which seemed to last hours but in reality only lasted a few minutes, eventually the vampire had enough and walked over to a nearby table, the sinister blood drinker then scratched his long nails on the table, which resulted in a loud almost screeching noise as he dragged his nails across the table; naturally this caused Scooby and the gang to stop laughing, although the team of sleuths found themselves covering their ears after Dracula made his point, which the members of Mystery Inc. weren't happy about.

"Hey!" Fred declared.

"Ah, it appears that I got your attention Sha-Gee, and I got your friends attention as well; now it's only fair that since you know my name, I should know yours since the five of you shall be staying around for a while" Dracula smiled, although it wasn't the kind of a smile that you or any mortal was accustomed to seeing, in fact it was a devious smile, which seemed to hide the vampire's true intentions.

"Oh, okay I guess we could introduce ourselves: I'm Fred, this is Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo, and of course you know Shaggy, considering he's a werewolf in your stupid race" Fred explained, as his hand clenched into an angry fist.

"Pardon me? What is so stupid about the monster race?" a creature similar in appearance to a dragonfly asked in a bit of a hissing voice; the four young sleuths and their Great Dane were taken aback by the appearance of this creature and they gasped as he spoke.

"N-nothing sir, I t-think competing in a race like t-this is a very fine endeavor" Daphne commented nervously.

"What's the matter deary? Nervous?" a skinny green skinned witch asked the red head.

"Uh huh, to be honest this place gives me the absolute creeps" Daphne replied.

"Well, it does take some getting used to but once you get settled it's not really that bad" the skinny green skinned witch said.

"Jinkies, I don't see how anyone could get used to living in a place like this" Velma commented; while she spoke a familiar black haired woman started walking into the room, after she had seen that the hunch bunch had parked the Mystery Machine and the bat copter safely, she made her way into the line of sight of the gang but after she did that she stood next to Dracula and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Vanna Pira I didn't see you there, how are you my dear?" Dracula asked as he turned around to greet his bride.

"I'm well; so that's Shaggy and his friends, I have to say he does look pretty cute, I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into him" Vanna Pira replied with a chuckle.

"Um, like thanks: I think" Shaggy said as he pulled Velma closer to him.

"By the way, I'm Vanna Pira, Dracula's wife; so who are the rest of your friends Shaggy?" Vanna Pira asked as she continued to eye the cowardly werewolf; while she was doing that Velma was beginning to squeeze his waist tightly, although at that moment Fred began to look over the black haired woman and started to speak to her.

"It's very nice to meet you Vanna Pira, I'm Fred and this is Velma and Scooby" Fred commented; although he was quickly pulled towards the wealthy red haired member of the group as she began to talk to the black haired woman.

"And I'm Daphne, Fred's girlfriend; also, if I were you I wouldn't be making eyes at my Freddie" the red head remarked as she pulled Fred closer to her.

"Yes and don't make eyes at my Shaggy either, although I wouldn't blame you if you did, after all he is rather cute" Velma commented as she looked at the cowardly werewolf.

"Like thanks Velma" Shaggy replied, looking into her eyes.

"Excuse me, but if we could stop the romance for a few seconds, I could show you to your rooms for the duration of your stay here" Dracula spoke up.

"Like knowing him, they probably come with hot and cold running bats" Shaggy whispered to Velma.

"Yeah, and maybe the beds are coffins," Velma whispered back.

"You know it's very polite to keep things from me Sha-Gee" Dracula remarked after clearing his throat.

"Jinkies, how did he know what we were saying?" Velma asked.

"First off, I have good hearing considering I'm part bat, and second, you were whispering, which can be easy to hear" Dracula replied.

"Oh; well I hate to be rude but I don't think we want to stay here, I mean there must be hundreds of other werewolves in the world that can race cars, so if you don't mind we're going to head back to Coolsville and try and get our lives back to normal" Fred remarked as he and the rest of the gang began walking through the door to the main hall of the castle.

"Master, you're letting them leave without putting up so much as an argument, why?" Brunch asked as he and Crunch had rejoined their fellow monsters by this point.

"Very simple my simple minded Hunch Bunch, you see Sha-Gee and his friends can leave my castle, I don't mind that at all… actually they can leave here, provided can find an exit" Dracula chuckled evilly.

"Ah I see, but what if they do find an exit?" Brunch inquired.

"Who cares, besides if they do ever find one, Sha-Gee will be much too tired from trying to escape that he will never win the monster race, now come on you two we must set our traps for the werewolf and his friends" Dracula remarked as he and the two hunchbacked creatures exited the room and started on their mission to trip up Shaggy and company in their chance of escaping the evil castle.

Later on that night Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma were in the midst of trying to find an exit to Dracula's castle, however as it was soon becoming apparent that there was no escape and Mystery Inc. was walking in circles.

"Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Yes Daph?" Fred responded.

"We haven't found a way out of this place yet, I'm really beginning to think that this place is like a maze and that there is no way out" Daphne replied.

"Daphne, don't be silly; there's always a way out of every haunted mansion, castle and house that we've ever been in" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, plus like if Scooby and I know our horror movies, Dracula's castle always seems to have hidden passages, hidden doors, hidden rooms, basically it's like every other place that we've ever been in" Shaggy noted.

"Shaggy, that's actually a good idea; if Dracula's castle is anything like the haunted places in our mysteries, then there should be a secret way out of here, right?" Fred commented.

"True, like all we have to do then is find it," Shaggy replied.

"Well then what are we standing around here for? Let's get out of this castle!" Daphne declared.

"Right, come on gang" Fred remarked; with that the five sleuths embarked in their journey to explore the immense structure that was Count Dracula's castle, at first it seemed like Scooby and company weren't having much luck in finding an exit, particularly since they had been exploring for about an hour and the only thing they had found so far were dozens of doors.

"Fred, maybe we should just give up this search, there's no way we're going to find an exit from this place" Daphne commented.

"I'm actually starting to agree with Daphne Fred, we've been searching for an hour and haven't found a thing yet, maybe we should just find Dracula and see if he can show us to our rooms, besides I think whatever substance those two creeps used on us is having a lingering effect, I'm starting to get tired again" Velma remarked.

"I hate to say it Velma but I think you're right, let's see if we can find our bedrooms and get some rest, maybe we can figure this one out in the morning" Fred replied.

"Like I could sure go for a good night's sleep too, right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Right Rhaggy" Scooby agreed.

"OK, let's see if we can find our rooms and then we can figure a way out of this mess in the morning" Fred commented; soon the blond college student and the rest of Mystery Inc. continued walking down the dark corridors of Dracula's castle, until that is they came to a room at the end of a long hallway, which seemed to be unlocked; this surprised the team of sleuths a bit, considering it was a little weird to have an unlocked room in a castle such as this, although the gang didn't mind it too much, so they decided to walk into the strange room which also happened to be absent of lights.

"Jinkies, it sure is dark in here" Velma commented.

"Yeah, and like a little spooky too" Shaggy added.

"Well let's not worry about that, let's just try and get some sleep" Fred replied.

A few moments later the five members of Mystery Inc. spread out across the room and picked places to rest, soon Scooby and friends were fast asleep, however they were unaware that Count Dracula and the Hunch Bunch were standing at the door to the room, watching every minute of the gang's slumber.

"Ah excellent, this is just what I had hoped for; Sha-Gee and his friends are sleeping in my little Torture Chamber and soon I will awaken him and his companions" Dracula explained.

"What are you going to do with them Master?" Brunch asked.

"Very simple: in the room that Sha-Gee and his friends are resting in are untold different methods and weapons that I use to make my visitors, shall we say rather uncomfortable" Dracula commented.

"Like what Master?" Brunch inquired.

"Some of the most devious weapons ever created in the history of mortals and monsters; the Iron Maiden, The Rack, all sorts of chains and other wonderful items" Dracula replied chuckling evilly.

"Ah I get it, once the werewolf and his friends see what's inside the room they'll be forced to stay here" Brunch remarked.

"Yes, and if they don't… then it will be curtains for our little guests" Dracula said as he continued to laugh menacingly; soon he and the Hunch Bunch left the doorway and went back into the hallway where they waited for Scooby and company to wake up.

A few hours later, Mystery Inc. did indeed awaken from their slumber as each of the members of the group yawned and stretched out their limbs; however, it became apparent that while the gang was rested and ready to escape the castle, they still needed to figure out where they were, so Daphne remembering that she had her purse with her from the movies and retrieved a flashlight which she had brought just in case; however, once the members of Mystery Inc. saw what the room was like illuminated their moods quickly shifted and the college age sleuths became nervous and frightened once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jeepers, this, this is a-a…" Daphne remarked nervously before quickly retreating to behind Fred.

"Jinkies, it can't be, it just can't be" Velma commented, also nervously before she retreated to a position behind Shaggy.

"Like it would f-figure he would have something like this here" Shaggy added with a gulp.

"Reah, rit's rot rood at all" Scooby agreed.

"Man, he must have one of the largest torture chambers in the world" Fred remarked as he and the rest of the group looked around at all the various torture devices that were at the vampire's disposal.

"Yeah, like he may have one of the biggest torture chambers in the world, and I'll bet he intends to use every device at his disposal on us as well" Shaggy stated, which made his bespectacled girlfriend extremely nervous.

"Jinkies, you don't think he'll really use all those torture devices on us do you Shaggy?" Velma asked as she continued hanging onto Shaggy's arm.

"Reah, ri ron't rant to re rortured" Scooby replied while he whimpered a bit.

"Like I don't want to be tortured either Scoob, but unless we get out of this room, we're going to sliced, diced and cut like a pizza" Shaggy commented, although somewhat grimly.

"Shaggy's right gang, come on let's get out of here" Fred commented as he and the rest of the group of college students and Great Dane began walking through the sinister torture chamber; a few moments later while the detectives were still trying to figure out a way to escape, they noticed a mysterious figure hidden in the shadows in the room; Scooby and friends weren't sure what to make of this as they started to approach the figure who began speaking as soon as the Great Dane and his friends saw it.

"Hey, you guys, come here" the strange figure said in a somewhat creepy sounding voice.

"Like who us?" Shaggy asked.

"No, the other group that's standing in here with three kids, a werewolf and a dog, of course I mean you five!" the figure declared a bit annoyed with the team of sleuths.

"Jinkies, you don't have to be so grouchy" Velma replied.

"Sorry, it's just that I've been in this castle so long I think I'm starting to get a bit testy and I think I might be getting a bit stir crazy too" the figure remarked.

"That's another thing, who are you anyway?" Velma inquired.

"Like yeah and why do you want to help us?" Shaggy added.

"First off I want to help the five of you because this isn't the first time Dracula has tried something like this" the figure replied.

"Jeepers, you mean Count Dracula has tried to or done this with another mortal? Turning a mortal into a werewolf I mean?" Daphne inquired.

"Unfortunately yes" the figure replied.

"But like I don't understand, when did he pull that and why would he pull something like this twice?" Shaggy asked.

"Because he's an evil, manipulative, untrustworthy vampire; if he says something it probably isn't true or there's a major catch to it" the figure replied.

"But that still doesn't tell us who or what you are and why you know about all this" Fred remarked.

"It's simple, first you were right on the who part, I am a person; here, let me get out of the shadows so you can see me better" the figure replied; the shadowy figure then slowly began to walk out of the area that it was hiding in, in order to speak with the team of mystery solvers, who were very surprised to see who was coming towards them.

Once the figure moved completely out of the shadows, Scooby Doo and his friends could that standing in front of them was what seemed to be a young woman, possibly the same age as Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy; the woman had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing what seemed to be an old fashioned red dress, along with simple dark green shoes, she had long black eyelashes and a partially cheerful, partially saddened look on her face as the gang got their first real good look at the woman.

"Wow, like you look very pretty miss" Shaggy commented.

"I agree Shaggy, ma'am if you don't mind me saying this: you look like a movie star" Fred added.

"Thank you young man, I'm glad some members of this generation are polite" the woman replied.

"Miss, why did you say young man and this generation?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, by your youthful appearance I would say you would be in your mid twenties right?" Velma asked.

"Well I'm very flattered that you complimented my appearance my dear, but you are incorrect on that assumption; I am not in my mid twenties, in fact I am over one hundred years old, 114 as a matter of fact" the woman explained, which naturally drew amazed and shocked whistles from the gang.

"114 years old? But miss that's impossible, that would mean that you were born in…" Fred commented as he attempted to figure out what the woman was telling them and if she was being truthful.

"I was born in 1896 young man, which would make me 114 years old; now I would imagine this is a shock to all of you, meeting a woman who has lived for such a long time, but I promise you I am being truthful, for example: when I was a little girl I went with my parents to an appearance by Theodore Roosevelt, which was around a month before he became president of the United States, I assume that the five of you are from the US correct?" the woman asked.

"Yes that's correct, Ohio as a matter of fact" Fred explained.

"Wait a minute here, miss you said you were born in 1896, and you look around the same age as us correct?" Velma inquired.

"That's right; when I entered college Woodrow Wilson was president, that would have been around 1921 or so" the woman replied.

"Jeepers miss, that's remarkable; you must use a lot of moisturizers to make your skin look like that, considering you're 114 years old" Daphne remarked.

"Why that's very nice of you young lady, but I don't really use moisturizers or beauty products; or at least I haven't needed to use any of them since I was in my twenties, although I believe beauty products now are much different now they were in my day, correct?" the woman asked.

"That's right; although my friends and I would still like to know who you are and why you're here" Daphne replied.

"Well, I guess I should tell all of you who I am and why I need your help; first let me introduce myself: my name is Elizabeth Mitchell, I am or was a resident of Crystal Cove, California, it's a small seaside community in the Northern portion of the state, it's really a beautiful place and you should visit there, if it's still there, considering some time has passed since I arrived here" the woman explained.

"Like that's some story miss; well since we know who you are, I guess we can tell you who we are, I'm Norville Rogers, but my friends call me Shaggy, it's kind of a nickname; and this is Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, my Great Dane Scooby Doo and my girlfriend Velma Dinkley" Shaggy replied.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Shaggy, and it's nice to meet you as well Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby; frankly I'm glad you all showed up, I haven't had a visitor in I don't know how long, and it's so nice to talk to a fellow person, other then that Dracula and his monsters of course" Elizabeth said.

"Not a problem Miss Mitchell, we're glad to meet someone who's friendly around here" Shaggy replied.

"You can call me Elizabeth, Miss Mitchell is so formal" Elizabeth said.

"Okay Elizabeth, now why are you here and why did you say you know about Dracula doing this before?" Fred asked.

"I know because, because the person that Dracula turned into a werewolf the last time, is or was my boyfriend" Elizabeth said as her eyes began welling up with tears, she then began crying a bit as Daphne and Velma made their way over to her to try and calm her down.

"Jeepers, that's horrible!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Jinkies, why would Dracula do such a thing?" Velma inquired.

"Because that vampire, that manipulative evil monster needed a werewolf for some monster race that he was holding; and my boyfriend happened to fit some prophecy that was listed in some book that Dracula had" Elizabeth replied.

"Book? What book?" Velma asked.

"Some book that he had in his possession, I don't know what it was or what it was about, all I know is my William is now a werewolf, and that-that Dracula and all of his monsters are going to pay dearly for turning him into a fur covered beast" Elizabeth said as her hand formed into an angry fist.

"So William is, or was your boyfriend?" Daphne asked.

"That's right, his full name was William Armstrong and he was one of the most, if not the most wonderful guy in the world; we used to go everywhere together, the soda fountain, the movies, everywhere; but then one night we were on a date, we went for a nice moonlight drive to the outskirts of Crystal Cove and we spent some time together in the car just talking to each other, then the moon shone on William and he, he turned into a werewolf!" Elizabeth said as she began sobbing once again; Velma and Daphne then attempted to calm her down again, which seemed to work, as she seemed to be calming down.

"So what happened after that?" Velma inquired.

"Once William changed into a werewolf, I attempted to comfort him, I told him that he would be okay, that we would get this figured out and we would change him back to normal; unfortunately we didn't get that chance, because soon after I spoke to him that pair of monsters dropped some kind of powder on us, which knocked us out cold, the next thing we knew we were in Transylvania and at the mercy of dozens of horrible monsters" Elizabeth replied.

"So what happened after that Elizabeth?" Fred asked.

"After we got to Transylvania, Dracula told us what he wanted William for and we both agreed that he would never compete in such a stupid event; but Dracula said that if William won the race, he would change him back to normal and send us back home" Elizabeth replied.

"So did he win?" Velma asked.

"Sadly no, Dracula pulled every dirty trick in the book to stop William and as a result he lost, which meant that Dracula put him under his control; after that he placed some kind of spell on the both of us, giving us immortal life, although we did keep the appearances of twenty five year olds, which is when William was turned into a werewolf" Elizabeth explained.

"So like if you're immortal, then couldn't you just look for him and force Dracula to change him back and break the spell on both of you?" Shaggy inquired.

"Unfortunately no; as an effect of the spell, while William could roam the woods, the country side and was free, or as free as a werewolf could be, I was a prisoner, I couldn't leave the castle; of course Dracula explained that if I did leave the castle, I would die and I would never see William again" Elizabeth replied.

"Jeepers, then that must be why you wanted to help us, to avoid Shaggy suffering the same fate as William did?" Daphne inquired.

"Right Daphne, but since I'm stuck in the castle, I can't help you; but I can provide some assistance to escape from this terrible place, so you can find William, you see there is a hidden passageway located a few doors down from this room, go there and then you will be able to make your escape because it leads to the outside of the castle, then you can find your way through the countryside and locate William" Elizabeth replied.

"Sounds good, but one thing still puzzles me: like why did Dracula say the werewolf was retired, if he's somewhere in the countryside?" Shaggy asked.

"A ruse, plain and simple; I managed to send some letters to him and he told me that he informed Dracula that him going to Florida was just something to keep Dracula off the track, in truth he's probably looking for all of you right now" Elizabeth explained.

"Like if we do find him what does he look like?" Shaggy asked.

"He's about the same height as you Shaggy, only with dark brown hair; he's wearing black pants, a brown vest, white undershirt and black shoes, I just hope you five find him before it's too late" Elizabeth replied.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, we'll find William and get Dracula to change him back to normal" Fred stated.

"And I'll make sure and win this race too; maybe if I win the Monster Race, Dracula will change me back to normal and change William back to normal too, then you'll be able to do whatever you want to do" Shaggy replied.

"Good thinking Shaggy, maybe just maybe we can reach Dracula's soft spot, if he has one that is" Velma added.

"I doubt that, but it's a good idea nonetheless; now you five must get going before it's too late and good luck, because Dracula will stop at nothing to keep you from winning the race Shaggy, so you must be careful" Elizabeth explained.

"Don't worry, we will and it was nice to meet you Elizabeth" Shaggy replied.

"It was nice to meet you five as well, and I hope to see you again" Elizabeth remarked.

"Don't worry you will" Fred replied; with that the members of Mystery Inc. waved goodbye at least temporarily to their new found friend, the team of sleuths then walked through the strange torture chamber room past every sort of horrible device Dracula had in his arsenal and past several old paintings which were hanging in the room as well; soon the members of Mystery Inc. had escaped the torture chamber and had made their way into a rather simple looking room with a ceiling, two walls and a floor.

"I wonder where we are" Fred noted.

"Good question, but I just hope this isn't like that torture chamber room Dracula has" Daphne replied.

"Well there's only one sure way to find out" Fred remarked.

The blond unofficial leader of the group then located a small switch on the near wall of the somewhat ordinary room, although as Fred flipped the switch, it became apparent that it was not a regular room in a castle or house; once the room was illuminated two sets of sharp spikes on the walls started towards the members of Mystery Inc. which alarmed them greatly; Shaggy and Velma then held each other closely, while Fred and Daphne also held each other closely, the four sleuths and Scooby Doo watched as the spikes seemed to slowly approach the college aged sleuths.

"Jeepers!" Daphne exclaimed in horror.

"Jinkies!" Velma shrieked in terror.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled in terror.

"Ripes!" Scooby exclaimed before whimpering.

"Creepers!" Fred yelled in terror.

"Like somehow I figured we would run into a dead end" Shaggy replied with a gulp.

"Jeepers, I really hope that's a figure of speech Shaggy" Daphne added.

"Me too; I don't want to end up a people kabob" Velma quipped, trying to bring light to a very dark situation.

Soon the gang was about to discover that they were not alone in the room, as the roof began sliding open to reveal Dracula and the Hunch Bunch watched the gang writhe in pain and agony, or at least watch in terror as the spikes seemed to get ever closer to the young investigators.

"Ah, Sha-Gee and his friends, fancy running into you here; so are you having fun?" Dracula asked sounding if as he was enjoying Scooby and company getting ready to be skewered like kabobs.

"Are you kidding? Get us out of here!" Velma yelled.

"Why should I? I would have thought you five would enjoy my torture chamber" Dracula replied.

"How could anybody enjoy a torture chamber? On second thought, never mind" Daphne remarked.

"Hmm, I guess mortals have a different sense of humor then us monsters; but if you really want me to let you out, then I will: but only on one condition" Dracula replied.

"Anything, just like get us out of here!" Shaggy declared.

"Very well, the condition is that you Sha-Gee and your friends must stay here, and that you will race in the Monster Road Rally, now do you accept these terms? I would suggest that you do because those spikes are getting awfully close" Dracula quipped.

"Jinkies, I think we better do what he's asking Shaggy, besides we can help William and Elizabeth this way and Daphne and I will be here too to help out, okay?" Velma remarked.

"Well, like I really don't like being a werewolf, so okay I guess I accept the terms; Dracula, I'll stay here and race, now let us out of here!" Shaggy replied angrily.

"Very well" Dracula said in a somewhat unhappy tone of voice; suddenly the spikes began receding back into the walls, which made the group of sleuths very happy as it appeared that they were safe, for now.

"Phew, am I glad those spikes didn't like cut us into Swiss cheese" Shaggy remarked, wiping his brow as he spoke.

Dracula then opened the door of the room, and as he did he stood outside the doorway and watched Scooby and company relax at least for the moment; the vampire and the Hunch Bunch then walked inside and escorted the members of Mystery Inc. out of the room and upstairs towards a corridor with dozens of doors, which the gang guessed contained various bedrooms, storage rooms and other miscellaneous things; eventually the vampire led the gang to the middle of the hallway and stood in front of two bedrooms, pointing out that this was where the five investigators were to sleep for the duration of their stay in the castle.

"Here we are: this room shall be the gentlemen's room, while the room next door will be the young ladies room, here let me open the door for you Sha-Gee" Dracula explained; the vampire then opened the door and showed Shaggy, Fred and Scooby Doo inside the room, which looked to be a fairly ordinary bedroom, although decorated much differently and much scarier than a regular bedroom; the room had two beds, a dresser, a window which gave a fairly nice view of the lower levels of the castle including the moat, and several unusual paintings which made the gang feel altogether like they were in the Bates Motel as they stepped inside.

"Like this is an, um interesting room isn't it guys?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, it is; I just hope we don't meet anything that has fangs, wears a sheet, has fur, or has wings or anything like that while we're in here; no offense Shaggy and Scooby" Fred replied.

"None taken Fred, I understand; I'm hoping we don't find anything scary either" Shaggy remarked.

"Reah, rary" Scooby added.

Next door meanwhile, Dracula had opened the door to the bedroom where Daphne and Velma were to sleep, once the vampire showed the two girls their sleeping quarters Count Dracula took his leave and walked out of the room, back down the dark and dismal looking corridor.

With Dracula gone, the red head and the bespectacled girl browsed the strange bedroom and noticed that it looked somewhat frightening as well, the wallpaper of the room looked to be blood red in color and caused Daphne and Velma to gasp in fright and terror as they got a good look at the bedroom.

"Jeepers, Velma is it just me or does this place give you the creeps?" Daphne asked.

"It's not just you Daphne, it's me too; this place might be one of the scariest places I've ever been to or encountered, I wonder if Dracula's going to come in here while we sleep and attempt to drink our blood" Velma replied.

"Ooh, don't say that Velma; I wouldn't want to become some kind of undead zombie or undead monster later and have to end up as a servant to that creepy Dracula" Daphne remarked nervously.

"You and me both Daphne" Velma said as she walked over to one of the two queen size beds inside the room and prepared to sit down, that is before Daphne spoke out loud, which startled the intelligent college student a bit.

"Wait Velma!" Daphne declared.

"Huh? Wait for what Daphne?" Velma asked; the red head didn't respond to the bespectacled young woman's comment, she only walked over to the side of Velma's bed and motioned for her to take a few steps to the side, which confused her a little.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Velma wondered; while the young brunette watched, her red haired colleague took a few minutes to examine the bed, the mattress and the bed frame; she then proceeded to look underneath it, pat the sheets and look underneath the mattress before stopping.

When Daphne finished her examination of the bed and its contents, she smiled and faced Velma, who was still greatly confused about what her friend was up to, and why she was smiling.

"Um Daphne, what's going on?" Velma asked.

"Well Velma, let me just say that even though I'm danger prone, I'm not dumb, come on I'll show you what I mean" Daphne replied; Velma then stuck close behind the red head as the wealthy college student took hold of one of the sheets and tossed it aside, leaving the two young women to gasp at what was really underneath the sheets.

"Jinkies, Daphne is that a bed of nails?" Velma asked fearfully.

"Right, that's exactly what it is" Daphne replied; while Velma wasn't expecting her bed to have such a sinister surprise in it, Daphne realized that there was a good chance that considering what the gang had gone through earlier that evening, Dracula might have purposefully her and Velma this room, so they wouldn't be able to sleep and would be too tired to help Shaggy out in the Monster Road Rally.

"I guess Count Dracula isn't going to give up trying to get rid of us, or trap us; I mean if he went as far as to make my bed one that's full of nails, there's no telling what else he might pull while we're here" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking; but in the meantime, how are we going to get any sleep in this place?" Daphne asked.

"Sleep? Are you kidding, in Dracula's castle? I mean is such a thing possible?" Velma replied, while she fired off questions like a police officer would do with a potential suspect.

"I know, but we have to at least try and get some sleep while we're here; I mean the other monsters probably will try and get some sleep, right?" Daphne asked.

"I guess you're right Daphne; although I just wish I knew what else we were up against in this castle" Velma replied.

"Well let's not try and worry about it for now; although one thing puzzles me" Daphne remarked.

"What's that Daphne?" Velma inquired.

"If Dracula put a bed of nails in your bed, then do you think he put a bed of nails in my bed too?" Daphne wondered.

"Judging by the books and movies that he has been in and all the time I've spent with Shaggy and Scooby watching horror movie, I wouldn't put it past him" Velma replied.

"So I'm guessing we should probably take the sheets off the bed and put them on the ground and then we can sleep like that?" Daphne asked.

"Sounds good to me, just in case Dracula booby trapped that bed" Velma replied.

"Booby trapped the bed? Velma, do you really think he would stoop to that level?" Daphne asked.

"Like I said, considering we're dealing with Count Dracula, I would say yes" Velma replied.

"Well then I guess we better get the sheets off the bed and get some sleep" Daphne said as she walked over to her bed and began pulling the white sheets off of it, while Velma did the same with her bed.

"Daphne?" Velma asked as she dropped the sheets from the bed onto the stone floor of the room.

"What's up Velma?" Daphne inquired as she dropped her sheets onto the floor.

"I know Shaggy's a werewolf now, and I know he might have some animal instincts and there's a distinct possibility that he might want to bite me and turn me into a werewolf, or devour me, however…" Velma remarked.

"However?" Daphne asked.

"Even with all of that going on with him, do you think he still loves me?" Velma inquired.

"Velma, that's a silly question to ask; of course he still loves you, I mean even though he's now covered in fur and has messier hair, and has claws instead of finger nails and paws instead of hands and feet, it doesn't really matter, none of that matters; believe me, all the time Fred and I have been dating, I wish I wouldn't have to worry about looks so much, I mean I know Freddie would love me even if I was a monster" Daphne explained.

"Hmm… I don't know about that Daphne, I mean let's say Fred was a werewolf too, would you still be in love with him?" Velma asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would still be in love with Fred, he could have eight arms like an octopus or eight legs like a spider and it wouldn't matter, and I know he feels the same way about me" Daphne replied.

"You know Daphne I think so too; and you know, I think we have the most perfect boyfriends in the world, Fred is the perfect guy for you and Shaggy is the perfect boyfriend for me, we couldn't have picked two better guys to be in love with" Velma added.

"Right on Velma!" Daphne said as she high fived her bespectacled friend.

"Speaking of which, I wonder what Shaggy and Fred are doing right now?" Velma wondered.

Next door, in the room that Fred, Shaggy and Scooby Doo were sharing, the blond college student and the now cowardly werewolf's Great Dane sat on the two King size beds in the room, scanning the various furniture and their surroundings; for the two of them, they were doing more investigating, albeit unofficially, then resting on the beds, while the werewolf Shaggy sat in a chair near the door and watched the two sleuths, although as he watched he bit his now black claws and found himself shaking like a gelatin dessert.

"L-like what are you guys doing?" Shaggy asked, as he wrung his hands.

"What does it look like Shaggy, we're looking around the room for any secret passageways, secret rooms, secret switches, or any way out of this place; and if we can't find any of those, then we'll look for booby traps, or anything that Dracula might have put in here to keep us in here" Fred replied.

"Like do you really think Dracula would try and do something like that? I mean he did say if I competed in the monster race and won he would change me back to normal and we could go home" Shaggy remarked.

"I don't know about that Shaggy, frankly considering what we've seen and found so far, I wouldn't trust Dracula at all; he reminds me of someone who thinks they're being honest, but has their fingers crossed all the time, which means they're being untruthful inside" Fred replied.

"Like yeah, now that I think of it he did try and shish kabob us in that one room, and who knows if he's planning more surprises" Shaggy commented.

"Exactly, so we should be eagle eyed and vigilant, in case that vampire is planning something; only one problem with that though" Fred replied.

"Like what's that Fred?" Shaggy asked as he noticed that the blond college student and the Great Dane sat back on the two beds.

"If Dracula does have any secret passages in this room or any traps hidden, he's sure doing a good job of keeping them a secret, because I can't find any booby traps or secret switches, or anything even close to either of those things in here, well other than some very eerie décor" Fred replied.

"Like maybe that's a blessing in disguise Fred; maybe not finding any traps means that Dracula will leave us alone for a while" Shaggy remarked.

"True, but not finding any secret passages means that Dracula might be keeping us prisoner here, at least until the Monster Road Rally" Fred replied.

"Seems like it to me; hey Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah Shaggy?" Fred inquired.

"Do you really think I'll win the race? I mean what if my werewolf form tries to attack the other racers, or what if I try and bite one of you guys; I mean there's a ton of things that could go wrong, and Velma…." Shaggy replied.

"What about her Shaggy?" Fred asked.

"Well like she's probably disgusted with me, I mean I'm a hideous monster after all; plus if Velma and Daphne weren't here, and I was dating another girl, she would run in terror away from me, I would be stuck, with no friends to help me in this, this nightmare!" Shaggy replied, having formed his right hand, or rather paw into a fist and looking clearly angry.

"Shaggy, forget about what another girl would think of you and forget about all that stuff; you're a part of Mystery Inc. and that means that we help each other out, it doesn't matter if you're a werewolf, vampire or sea monster, or yourself, we like you the way you are, and Scooby likes you just the way you are too right Scooby?" Fred remarked, placing a hand on Shaggy's shoulder in a gesture of friendship.

"Reah, rou're rour reind Rhaggy, re rove rou, rand it roesn't ratter rho rou are or rhat rou are" Scooby added as he placed a paw on Shaggy's shoulder in friendship; the blond college student and the Great Dane then proceeded to hug the cowardly werewolf, while attempting to reassure that everything would turn out the right way.

"Like you know, maybe you guys are right, maybe I have nothing to worry about; like thanks guys, you really are the two best friends a guy, or werewolf ever had" Shaggy replied.

"No problem Shaggy; now, what do you say we go get the girls and see if we can find a way out of this creepy place" Fred remarked.

"Like now that's more like it, come on Scoob" Shaggy declared.

"Rou retcha, Rooby Roo!" Scooby added; with that Shaggy, Scooby and Fred walked to the door of the bedroom and prepared to enter into the hallway where they would pick up their friends, and resume their search throughout Dracula's castle, hoping that there was someway to escape the sinister vampire's house of horrors before it was too late.

Author's Notes: I decided to add the story about the other werewolf and his girlfriend, kind of in honor of the actual movie _Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf_, but partly because I figured it would make for a nice plot twist and an interesting plot twist at that, hopefully everybody likes that and likes reading my stories as usual and I also threw in a reference to the setting of the current Scooby Doo series for good measure as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Inside the imposing and ancient castle that was home to the sinister Count Dracula, one of the world's most fiendish supernatural creatures, three of the members of the Mystery Inc. detective agency, two college students named Fred Jones and Shaggy Rogers and Shaggy's Great Dane Scooby Doo stood outside the bedroom of the two other members of the agency: Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley.

Once again Mystery Inc. had gotten themselves into yet another mystery, but this time it was a rather unusual one, and involving one of the college age members of the group to boot; it all started innocently enough, Shaggy had won the annual Coolsville 500 automobile race in the gang's hometown of Coolsville, Ohio and spent the next few days with the rest of Mystery Inc., in between classes at Coolsville University spending time with them and just being a college student.

However that all changed one night during a double date at the local drive in, Fred and Daphne along with Shaggy and Velma were sitting in the Mystery Machine, enjoying the movie when the full moon shined on the cowardly college student and he was transformed into a werewolf; after being put under a strange sleeping spell by Count Dracula, the gang woke up in Count Dracula's castle in Transylvania where the sinister vampire informed Shaggy that he had been turned into a furry werewolf to compete in the annual Monster Road Rally.

At first Shaggy refused, but when Dracula made him an offer he couldn't refuse so to speak, in this case the offer was that if he won the race he would turn Shaggy back to normal and send he and the rest of the gang back to the United States where they would hopefully continue on with their lives.

Although when your occupation is solving supernatural mysteries your lives tend to be more exciting then a bank manager, or school teacher or someone who works for a living, not to say Scooby Doo and friends don't make a living, in fact that would be far from the truth; actually the college age members of Mystery Inc. do have other jobs, and the gang has made decent profit on some of their past mysteries.

However, at the moment the gang's thoughts weren't on the past, or even the future, they were on the present, specifically figuring out a plan on how to escape the castle of Dracula intact and healthy and also making sure the vindictive vampire didn't have any traps or surprises planned for Mystery Inc.; as twilight approached the ancient castle, Fred began knocking on the girls bedroom door to see if they were awake and if they were still in one piece.

"Daphne, Velma, are you two in there?" Fred asked.

"Yes Fred, we're in here; we were just talking a bit, why?" Velma answered.

"Would you mind Shaggy, Scooby and me coming in there?" Fred responded.

"Not at all Fred, hang on I'll unlock the door and let you guys in" Velma replied; the bespectacled young woman then walked over to the bedroom door, undid the latch and the locks and opened the door; after she opened the door, she saw the werewolf Shaggy, along with Scooby and Fred standing in the doorway, which made her quite happy.

"Shaggy, am I glad you're here!" Velma declared as she walked over and hugged the fur covered cowardly college student.

"I'm pretty happy to see you too Freddie" Daphne said as she hugged the blond college student.

"We're happy to see you too girls; so what's up?" Fred asked.

"Well, Velma and I were talking, and we found something very frightening" Daphne replied.

"L-like what was it?" Shaggy nervously asked.

"We found that Dracula put us in a room with two beds made of spikes" Velma replied.

"Zoinks! Like I hope you two didn't try and lay down in them," Shaggy remarked.

"Don't worry Shaggy, we didn't; although I have a feeling that isn't the last trap that Dracula's planned for us" Velma replied.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking; and I think Shaggy, Scooby and I have come up with an idea that just might work in this situation" Fred stated.

"What is it Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"It's simple Daphne, now that all five of us are back together, we can explore this castle some more and see if we can find a way out of here" Fred replied.

"Good thinking Fred, I mean there has to be someway out of here" Velma commented.

"Yeah, I just hope we can find it; come on gang, let's get searching" Fred explained; the red head and the bespectacled young woman then closed the door behind them and joined Fred, Shaggy and Scooby in the hallway, a few moments later the five of them began walking through the dark, dismal corridors of the castle, hoping that they would find a way out of Dracula's home, once and for all.

The three of them had been walking through the hallway for about five minutes when the canine member of the group could hear a strange noise coming from somewhere, although the other members of Mystery Inc. weren't quite sure where it was coming from at first, but knowing Scooby Doo as long as they had, whenever his ears perked up as they were now, they knew that his detective senses were fairly accurate.

"What's up Scoob? Do you hear something?" Shaggy asked.

"Ruh-uh" Scooby replied, pointing towards the other end of the hallway.

"Hmm… yeah, like my wolf senses can hear it too; come on gang!" Shaggy declared as he and Scooby Doo ran towards the end of the hallway with Fred, Daphne and Velma in tow, following close behind.

"I wonder what that noise is that Scooby hears" Fred remarked as he sprinted down the hallway.

"I'm more surprised that Shaggy can hear it too, although I guess when you're a werewolf, you can sense things that normal humans can't" Velma added as she ran after Shaggy and Scooby.

A few moments later Shaggy and Scooby Doo stopped running and stood in front of a large wooden door; Fred, Daphne and Velma were curious as to why they had stopped and decided to ask their furry comrades about what was possibly behind the door.

"Shaggy, how come you and Scooby stopped in front of the door?" Velma asked.

"I don't know; why did you stop Scooby?" Shaggy inquired of his canine companion.

"Recause I rhink I rear rusic rehind the roor" Scooby commented.

"Music? What possible music could there be in a room in a castle, especially Dracula's castle?" Daphne inquired.

"Well, let's find out" Fred remarked; Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby then walked behind the blond haired college student and waited for the leader of Mystery Inc. to open the door; Fred then reached for the doorknob and discovered surprisingly that it was unlocked and that it opened rather easily for him.

"Hmm… there's something awfully fishy about this" Fred noted.

"Why's that Fred?" Daphne asked.

"Well, why is this particular door unlocked? And did Dracula unlock it so we would find ourselves in a trap?" Fred inquired.

"L-like I wish you wouldn't say that Fred" Shaggy replied nervously.

"Just forget about it Shaggy, now come on let's go inside and see what's in this room" Fred remarked.

Shaggy followed the blond college student's advice and waited behind him along with Daphne, Velma and Scooby Doo as the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. opened the door; as the five members of Mystery Inc. entered the room they noticed that it contained shelves of what looked like white sheets, although as the red headed member of the team of sleuths walked over to the shelves she closely examined the sheets and could tell that there was some kind of writing on them, in what looked to be dark black ink no less.

"Hmm… this is interesting" Daphne remarked.

"What's up Daphne? What did you find?" Fred asked as he walked over to where she was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fred, something tells me that this is the castle's music room" Daphne replied.

"Music room? So like that's why Scooby and I could hear music earlier, the only question is: who or what was playing it" Shaggy added.

"That would be me" a voice said, coming from the other side of the room; the voice sounded female, but not monster like as the other inhabitants of the castle, not including Scooby Doo and friends; in fact the voice almost sounded human and as the Great Dane and company stood on the other side of the room, they wondered who or what was speaking to them.

"Who are you?" Fred asked, somewhat tentatively.

"Why don't you five come closer and you can see me better, and so I can speak with all of you" the voice replied; the college aged members of Mystery Inc. then walked across the room where they saw a familiar looking woman with black hair and wearing a maroon colored dress; the woman was seated on a bench in front of an ancient looking organ and smiled as Mystery Inc. approached her.

While the members of Mystery Inc. were a bit apprehensive on entering the room, although once they saw who was sitting at the organ they were quite relieved that they recognized the woman and that it wasn't someone who could rip them to shreds if they weren't careful; the gang then resumed their regular pace of walking and stood on both sides of the ancient musical instrument as the woman spoke to them about what they were doing in the room.

"It's nice to see you again Shaggy and Fred, so what brings you two and your friends in my little sanctuary anyway?" Vanna Pira asked.

"Actually we were going to ask you why you were in this room ourselves" Fred replied.

"Well, since you've found my little hideaway I guess I could tell you; as Daphne probably knows, this is my personal music room, Dracula built it for me for my 112th birthday, and I've been using it ever since; I'll admit it's an unusual hobby, especially for the wife of Dracula, but it helps me relax after a hard day" Vanna Pira explained.

"Yeah, a hard day of dealing with drinking people's blood I bet" Velma whispered to Shaggy, who was standing next to her.

"L-like I hope not" Shaggy replied.

"Actually playing the organ isn't such an unusual hobby Vanna Pira, I mean a lot of people play musical instruments, although I don't know of anyone who plays the organ" Daphne noted.

"Yes the organ is really an unusual instrument, it's probably found more in opera houses or places like that, as opposed to in Dracula's castle" Vanna Pira replied.

"Yeah I bet" Fred commented.

"So what did you think of my playing?" Vanna Pira asked.

"So that was you playing the music that we heard?" Shaggy inquired.

"Right; sorry about that, we're not used to having mortal visitors" Vanna Pira replied.

"That's okay, we liked it, now that we know who was playing it" Fred remarked.

"Thanks; so now that I told you what I'm doing, what are you doing in here?" Vanna Pira asked.

"Trying to find a way out of here, before Dracula tries to spring something on us again" Fred stated.

"Again? Oh, you mean the bed of spikes thing" Vanna Pira replied.

"Like how did you know that?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, in addition to playing the organ I'm, well I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to fortune telling, palm reading, mind reading, magic, all that kind of stuff" Vanna Pira replied.

"Really? I'm kind of interested in that stuff myself, I mean I know it's all silly but I really like it" Daphne remarked.

"Oh don't worry about it Daphne, I won't tell if you won't" Vanna Pira replied.

"Don't worry I won't" Daphne said with a chuckle.

"I'll bet; you know I just wish Dracula wasn't so creepy some times, all these traps and things that he does, it really drives me nuts" Vanna Pira replied.

"Yeah, it must be hard living with someone like him" Velma commented.

"It is, believe me; so how's it going with escape attempt?" Vanna Pira asked.

"Not well, we almost got shish kabobbed in a room with spikes on the walls; but we did meet a woman who said that she was the girlfriend of a man who's Shaggy's age and who had been turned into a werewolf back in the 20's" Velma replied.

"I know about that too; I remember that day pretty well, Elizabeth and William seemed really nice and I tried to get Dracula to use someone else for his race, but he wouldn't listen to reason, you know sometimes it's really hard living with a vampire; although he is good looking, I guess it's an acquired taste so to speak" Vanna Pira remarked.

"Vanna Pira, like would you mind if I asked you a question?" Shaggy inquired.

"Not at all you cutie" Vanna Pira said as she fluttered her eyelashes at the cowardly werewolf; while she spoke, Velma gritted her teeth and pulled Shaggy closer to her, although it didn't seem to deter Shaggy any.

"Oookay; tell me something, truthfully: how did you and Dracula end up together anyway?' Shaggy asked.

"You know Shaggy, I've been wondering that myself; I mean to tell the truth Vanna Pira, you look almost human, you don't seem like a monster at all" Fred added.

"Well Shaggy and Fred, I'm not a monster per say, that is to say I'm not the kind of a monster that would be found in any book, like I'm not what a dictionary would call a monster; but I still have supernatural abilities and I do have a lot in common with the inhabitants of the castle" Vanna Pira replied.

"Wait, if you're not a monster monster, then what are you?" Daphne asked.

"Well, if you really want to know" Vanna Pira said, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Yes, we want to know" Velma replied.

"Very well; do you remember Elizabeth talking to you about a book, or mentioning one?" Vanna Pira asked.

"Yes, why?" Daphne inquired.

"Because the book is a family heirloom; it's called _The Grimness Book of Records_, it was handed down from each generation of my family, from my great great grandmother, to my grandmother, to my mother and then to me; although, not only is it a family heirloom, it also provides another purpose, in fact it's the reason why I'm here and why I look the way I do, you see I am a sorceress" Vanna Pira replied.

"Jeepers, a sorceress?" Daphne inquired with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, I'm a sorceress; I can use magic, but I am also part vampire, although frankly I don't like being a vampire that much" Vanna Pira remarked.

"Wow, so that's probably why you look so young" Velma commented.

"But like why tell us this, wouldn't you want to help Dracula in trying to keep us here?" Shaggy asked.

"No, not at all; I don't like how Dracula's acting any more then you five do, and I hate it when he brings mortals here, just more innocent people that have to suffer at the hands of him" Vanna Pira replied.

"Makes sense, although the question still remains: why tell us all this and why help us anyway?" Fred asked.

"You see, even though I am Dracula's wife, I am nothing like him; the only reason why I stuck around all these centuries is because I love him, and judging by the way you four are acting, I would say that you are all in love too, correct?" Vanna Pira inquired.

"Like you can say that again" Shaggy said as he and Velma held each other's hands.

"Ditto for me" Fred added as he and Daphne held each other's hands.

"Wonderful; I really enjoy seeing mortals in love, now as for why I'm helping you, I am not as ruthless or cold hearted as Count Dracula is, and when someone comes here or is brought here, I want to help as much as I can and in whatever ways I can, at least secretly" Vanna Pira explained.

"Like I get it, if Dracula knew you were helping us, he would come looking for you" Shaggy remarked.

"Right, because if Dracula knew his wife was helping mortals, he would probably go ballistic, or try and torture you, even though you're his wife" Velma added.

"Sadly yes Velma; while Dracula does love me and I him, and while we do care about each other, he makes it well known that no monsters of his realm can ever help mortals in any situation" Vanna Pira replied.

"So Vanna Pira, now that you're on our side, can you tell us if there's a way out of the castle?" Fred asked.

"I believe there should be a way out; there are many secret passages, secret doors and other ways to leave the castle, all you have to do is find them; now I have to get back to practicing the organ, that's what I told Dracula I was doing right now and if he finds you five in here, he'll go through the roof" Vanna Pira replied as she led the gang to the door.

"Right, come on gang" Fred said as the black haired woman opened the door for them.

"Oh, and one more thing" Vanna Pira replied.

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"Dracula is going to try and pull out all his dirty tricks to stop Shaggy from winning the race, so I would suggest you have a good plan in order to stop him" Vanna Pira replied.

"Don't worry, we do" Fred remarked.

"I certainly hope so, now get going and good luck" Vanna Pira said as the gang walked through the doorway; with that Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby made their way back into the corridor, leaving Dracula's wife in the music room alone, after she closed the door.

"I certainly hope Shaggy does win, it would serve Draccy right for turning a mortal into a monster" she added as she sat back down on the bench.

Fifteen minutes had passed since the gang had visited Vanna Pira and watched her play the organ in her music room; so far the members of Mystery Inc. had reached several dead ends in their search for a way out of Dracula's castle including finding the bedrooms, albeit empty that belonged to various monsters including a Swamp Monster, a living skeleton, the two green skinned witches the gang had met earlier, and a few others as well.

"Let's face it gang, we're up against a real brick wall; I mean all we've found so far is a bunch of bedrooms and not much else and even though I'm the one who usually makes the plans, I'm really stumped here" Fred remarked as he leaned up against the wall.

"Yeah, I hate to admit when I'm licked, but I'm licked" Velma replied.

"So like what are we going to do now? Keep looking through the castle for a way out, or go back to our bedrooms and try and get some sleep?" Shaggy inquired; as he leaned up against Velma, the cowardly werewolf could hear someone trying to get the group's attention, which caused him to look around the corridor for the source of the voice.

"Like w-who's there?" Shaggy asked nervously; although he couldn't see who was speaking, the disembodied voice continued trying to get the group's attention.

"Over here" the voice said, calling over to the gang as they stood near the wall.

"Where?" Daphne asked.

"Underneath the paintings in the middle of the hallway, next to a suit of armor" the voice replied.

Scooby Doo and friends looked all over the hallway for the mysterious voice, but couldn't find him anywhere; finally they decided to walk across the corridor and saw two paintings, one of which was a self-portrait of Count Dracula himself and the other was a painting of an ancient castle, which looked quite familiar.

Next to the paintings there was indeed an old suit of armor, finally Scooby and his fellow mystery solvers came to the realization that this was what the voice had been talking about and decided to look for any semblance of a secret passage, or secret switch or anything that would help them escape from the castle.

"OK, so we're here; now what do we do?" Fred asked.

"Simple, move the suit of armor out of the way; behind it there's a secret passageway that leads out of the castle" the voice replied.

"Okay, if you say so" Fred stated; as he prepared to move the armor out of the way, Daphne moved over to where Fred was standing and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fred, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean can we trust whoever was speaking to us?" the red head answered.

"What choice do we have Daphne? We haven't found any other way out of here, so we'll have to trust him" Fred replied.

"Okay if you say so," Daphne said, shrugging her shoulders.

So with that Fred, Shaggy and Scooby took hold of the suit of armor and pulled it aside; once the suit was moved, the members of Mystery Inc. noticed that there was a hidden corridor behind it and a broad smile could be seen on each of their faces.

"Jeepers, looks like our friend was right" Daphne remarked.

"He sure was gang, and it looks like we've found a way out of here" Fred replied.

"Like it sure does; now, like let's split before we get caught" Shaggy responded.

"Right, come on gang!" Fred declared; the blond unofficial leader of the group of sleuths then walked into the dark corridor, with Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby following close behind; after the gang entered the corridor, an unknown and unseen force moved the armor and closed off the entrance to the passageway, sealing the members of Mystery Inc. inside, with no way to return to where they entered.

As the five members of the mystery solving team walked through the corridor, they could tell it was incredibly dark and foreboding; all throughout the hall, there were various unusual paintings hung on the walls and strange sculptures placed on stone pedestals as well; while they walked the five sleuths could feel the presence of someone or something watching them from the shadows, which made Daphne hang onto Fred's arm as if her life depended on it, in addition Velma found herself hanging onto Shaggy's furry arm for the same reason that Daphne was clinging to Fred for.

"Jeepers, this corridor is really creepy" Daphne said, make sure she didn't let go of Fred for any reason.

"Yeah, now that I think of it Daphne, it is kind of scary; I mean I know this isn't like any of our usual mysteries, and we're in Count Dracula's castle, but still this place makes me feel like I'm stuck in a bad dream" Fred replied.

"Like tell me about it Fred, I still wish I was at home and Velma and I were watching television; just hanging out and not having to worry about anything, except for our studies in college and when our next mystery will be" Shaggy remarked.

"Me too Shaggy, then we would be able to spend as much time together and not having to worry about Dracula or any of the other monsters here" Velma replied as she looked into Shaggy's eyes.

"I know Velma, I know; but at least we get to spend some together here, and nothing's happened to you" Shaggy said, while smiling at his bespectacled girlfriend.

"And that goes for you too Daphne; at least we're able to spend time together, and nothing's happened to you yet" Fred remarked, smiling at his red haired girlfriend.

"Thanks Freddie" Daphne replied, blushing a little.

"Ro, ro rou ruys rhink re're roing to rind a ray out of here?" Scooby inquired.

"Like I don't know Scooby, but we're sure going to try" Shaggy replied.

"Right, now let's keep moving" Fred stated.

The five members of Mystery Inc. continued walking down the dark and gloomy looking corridor until they came to a door at the end of the hall, with what looked to be a crack of light underneath it; as the team of investigators moved closer to the door, they could hear voices coming from behind it, including a very familiar and very frightening voice among them.

"Well, it looks like that Sha-Gee werewolf is really nervous" Dracula remarked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he and his friends split before the race; in fact I'm betting on it" another male voice said.

"Vhat do you mean betting on it Bone Jangles?" Dracula asked.

"Simple; a few of the other monster got together and put a pool together" the voice replied.

"Hmm… interesting, go on" Dracula responded.

"Well, we bet on who each of us think will win the race, and if that particular race wins, then each monster that bet on the winner wins a certain amount of money, or other things" the voice replied.

"Ah interesting, I may have to participate in that betting pool Bone Jangles; considering I'm not participating" Dracula commented.

"But you are doing the play by play, isn't that a conflict of interest?" another male voice asked.

"No, not at all Mr. Snyde; we're monsters after all, we never play fair and we always like to capitalize on other people's failures" Dracula replied, laughing evilly as he spoke, while the other monsters laughed along with him.

"Jinkies, it sounds like Dracula's plotting against you again Shaggy" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, like it does sound like it doesn't it? But something tells me he'll be in for a big surprise once he sees me race" Shaggy replied.

"He sure will Shaggy, you're one of the best racers I've ever seen; now let's see if we can hear more about what those creepy creatures are saying" Fred commented.

The gang continued to listen intently as the strange and familiar voices continued speaking behind the door; a few more minutes passed as for the most part Dracula and the other members of his monster realm resumed their discussion of the Monster Road Rally and how they were going to keep the cowardly werewolf from winning and becoming Monster of the Year.

"Dracula, do you really think we can keep that Shaggy werewolf from winning? I mean he seems like a great race car driver," a male voice asked.

"Of course we can stop him from winning, I have the finest drivers in all the world, mortal or monster and if all of you are at your worst, driving as if your lives depend on winning and if you use all the dirty tricks at your disposal, we can keep that Sha-Gee person here, and if we can do that, his friends will also be monsters and will be part of the realm as well" Dracula replied, as he began laughing evilly once more.

"Jinkies, I t-think I've heard enough" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, me too; come on gang, let's find another way out of here" Fred explained.

So with that Scooby Doo and his friends walked down the corridor once again, looking for another way out of the castle; twenty minutes had passed since the gang had eavesdropped on Dracula and his fellow monsters conversation, and while the members of Mystery Inc. were still nervous about what Dracula and the other monsters had in store for them, they knew they had to continue searching the castle for another way out.

About five minutes later the gang had walked to the other end of the hallway, lamenting the fact they hadn't found a single exit; soon they found themselves in front of yet another doorway, however Scooby and company couldn't see where they were and what the doorway contained because it was dark inside, however a few moments later they would discover that this room was not a very good place to be.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked; suddenly there was a click of a switch and the room illuminated instantly, however standing in the middle of the room were two very familiar and very frightening hunch backed creatures, which caused Daphne and Velma cling to the arms of their respective boyfriends and Scooby Doo to cower at Shaggy's feet.

"T-the Hunch Bunch!" the five sleuths said in unison.

"Naturally; now, just what are you five up to?" Brunch inquired.

"W-well, l-like we-we were just walking around the castle" Shaggy replied nervously.

"Oh no you weren't, you five were trying to escape; and I do so hate it when people try and escape" Brunch said.

"So we were trying to escape, what harm could it do?" Fred asked.

"Well, you see Dracula expects a werewolf to compete in his Monster race and well, Shaggy here is it" Brunch replied.

"Now wait a minute, can't Dracula find another werewolf? Does it mean that much to him that a werewolf compete in his dumb little race?" Fred inquired.

"Yes, it does" Brunch replied flatly.

"Oh; by the way, where are we anyway?" Fred inquired.

"Well, you see, this is an elevator and it will take you five back up to your rooms, so you can stay there and Shaggy can prepare for the race" Brunch replied.

"Great, it figures that we would walk into an elevator; by the way, we were walking around the castle and trying to find a way out of here, but while we were doing that we happened to find a door and behind it we could hear Dracula talking with what sounded like other monsters, any chance you two could tell us what was going on in there?" Fred asked.

"Like we would ever tell you that Dracula and the others are having their annual discussion of strategy and planning; and that they're trying to figure out how to award the prizes and other things about the race" Brunch replied.

"Um, call me crazy but didn't you just say that?" Fred inquired.

"Oh, I guess I did; you know I really must learn not to say things like that out loud" Brunch remarked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be telling them our plans" Crunch added, in his unmistakable tone of voice.

"I know that Crunch, I know that" Brunch replied, as the elevator seemed to have stopped, which perplexed the gang quite a bit.

"All right now, everyone out" Brunch remarked as the elevator opened and he and Crunch led Scooby Doo and his friends out of the elevator and into a familiar looking hallway; however as the gang soon noticed, it was the exact same hallway that their bedrooms in which made them groan loudly.

Soon Brunch and Crunch walked down the hall, leading Scooby Doo and his mystery solving friends into their respective bedrooms; first the pair of hunchbacked creatures led Daphne and Velma into their bedroom, then a few moments later they led Fred, the werewolf Shaggy and Scooby Doo into their bedroom; the two hunch backed creatures then stood in the doorway and began speaking to the cowardly Great Dane and his friends, which made them very nervous.

"Now, I trust that the five of you will stay put; I wouldn't want you to try and escape again and neither does Dracula for that matter; have a good night and pleasant dreams everyone" Brunch said as he closed the door, leaving Fred, Shaggy and Scooby Doo to their own thoughts.

"Like I just don't get it, Dracula and for that matter the whole monster world must be against me; like we've tried everything to get out of this castle, but no matter what we try, we always end up back here, I mean we have to get out of here, but how are we going to it?" Shaggy wondered as he sat on his bed.

"I don't know Shaggy, I just don't know; maybe we need a good night's sleep to help us figure it out" Fred remarked.

"Yeah, like I'm getting a bit sleepy too come to think of it; although part of it might be that powder that the Hunch Bunch dropped onto us" Shaggy replied.

"That's always a possibility Shaggy, although I wonder what the girls are up to right now?" Fred wondered as he sat down on his bed.

"Like whatever's going on with them, I hope they're okay" Shaggy replied.

"Yeah me too, so should we get some sleep?" Fred asked.

"Like I don't know if I could sleep in this place, but I'll sure try; although one thing bothers me," Shaggy responded.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"What if Dracula tried to booby trap our beds like he did with Daphne and Velma's?" Shaggy inquired.

"Hmm… good point Shaggy; although something tells me that old Dracula likes to pick on young women and girls as opposed to men and guys, so we might not have to worry about it" Fred replied.

"Well like I wouldn't mind checking anyway" Shaggy said as he tossed the sheets and covers of the bed aside, expecting to find a bed of spikes; however when he inspected the bed, he didn't find a thing except for a regular mattress, so he sat back down.

While Shaggy inspected his bed for any traps or spikes, Fred inspected his bed to make sure nothing was wrong with it, or nothing there weren't any spikes or traps in it; a few moments later Fred finished his inspection and found that there was nothing wrong with his bed either, so he decided to sit back on his bed and began speaking to Shaggy again.

"Hmm… so much for traps or a bed of spikes in here; well, no sense letting a good bed go to waste, night Shag, see you in the morning" Fred remarked as he laid down in the bed with his head on the pillow.

"Like yeah, I guess we could get some sleep; good night Fred" Shaggy replied as he drifted off to sleep.

Apparently the male members of Mystery Inc. were more tired then they thought, because as soon as Shaggy and Fred drifted off to sleep, Scooby Doo laid down and drifted into dreamland as well; next door, Daphne and Velma were also asleep and were attempting to get some rest, so they would be at 100 percent to search for another way out of Dracula's castle the next day.

While still apprehensive about sleeping in the home of the most hideous and evil monster to ever walk the earth, one Count Dracula, the gang managed to sleep well in the ancient home of the leader of vampires; Daphne and Velma however were not sleeping very well, in fact they had both been asleep for a few hours when each of them began to have the most horrible nightmares, ones that might cause them to never want to step foot inside a haunted house again, or that might cause them to never want to see Fred or Shaggy again for the rest of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As they slept, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley tossed and turned, trying to get some rest before the next day, so they would be well rested to participate in the gang's search for an exit to Castle Dracula; however, inside their subconscious minds, Daphne and Velma felt like they were being tortured by the sinister vampire, who it seemed was using their own dreams to cause trouble for them.

Inside Daphne's dream, the red head pictured herself dressed in a long, elegant purple gown, which reached down to her shoes; the wealthy college student found herself in a old castle of some kind, but she wasn't enjoying her time there, she in fact seemed to be running from something or someone.

As her pursuer approached, Daphne could see who or what had been chasing her, in fact she could swear that she could recognize the person that was chasing her, only it wasn't a person at all; for the person that was chasing Daphne through the halls of the castle was a blond man wearing a dark blue suit and covered entirely in thick brown fur, in short he was a werewolf, but not just an ordinary werewolf, in point of fact it was one Fred Jones.

As Fred the werewolf was chasing her, someone wearing a dark black cape with red trim seemed to be watching the pair nearby; however Daphne recognized the man as who she didn't expect and didn't want to see in this situation, for the person that was watching the young man and woman was Count Dracula; the evil vampire laughed evilly as he watched the young blond college student stalk the young woman throughout the castle, but no matter what she did, she couldn't escape the grasp of the blond werewolf, who was once a kind and gentle soul and still was her boyfriend.

Meanwhile inside Velma's dream, almost the exact same sequence of events was playing out; the bespectacled young woman was dressed in an elegant long orange gown, in fact the color of her gown seemed to match the color of the turtleneck sweaters that she usually wore; but in this dream, or rather nightmare she wished she was wearing a sweater, because as she found herself in almost the same type of castle as Daphne, she like the red head was being chased by a frightening figure.

Specifically the figure wore what seemed to be a ragged and torn red military type uniform; while it would seem that a girl like Velma would enjoy this type of dream, it was not the case for as the figure approached her she could recognize it instantly; the figure was covered in dark brown fur, in point of fact the figure that was attempting to track her down was none other than Shaggy Rogers.

As the Shaggy werewolf approached her she could see that there was someone watching the cowardly werewolf chase the young woman through the castle from afar; wearing her glasses seemed to sharpen the young woman's eyesight as it only took her a few seconds to spot the unmistakable dark black cape of Count Dracula, who seemed to be laughing and reveling in the fact that Shaggy was a werewolf and was trying to track down Velma.

Deep down Velma knew that Shaggy was still human and was still the kind and gentle soul that he always had been and that she had been friends with since they were little, and that she had fallen in love with many years before, which was the reason why the two of them had began dating and were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

As Shaggy the werewolf chased her throughout the castle, she was sure that he knew this as well; unfortunately, it seemed as if he wasn't listening to her or that something was blocking Shaggy from realizing that Velma wasn't a threat and that he shouldn't harm her, because as Velma pictured herself pleading and begging on her knees for Shaggy to think of his humanity, Dracula was smiling, waiting for the werewolf to pounce on her.

Both Daphne and Velma's nightmares went that way for most of the night as their attempts at sleep were not to be, while they managed to squeeze in a few hours of rest, it was a rather unsettling sleep, but no matter what happened in both their nightmares they both promised themselves that they would get through the night without anything major happening to them.

What seemed like an eternity passed, but in reality it was only five or six hours as the five members of Mystery Inc. began to awake from their slumber in their respective bedrooms; Daphne and Velma were the first members of the group of sleuths to wake up as they both stood up from the cold stone floor of the bedroom, where they had placed their sheets after finding out the previous night that Dracula had replaced each of their mattresses with a bed of spikes, which they weren't too happy about.

"Oh brother, what a horrible night's sleep, I don't know if I've ever had a worse night of sleep in my entire life" Daphne said as she stretched and yawned after waking up.

"Yeah, I didn't have that great a night's sleep either; although it didn't feel like I got a full night's sleep, if felt more like I only got a catnap in" Velma replied.

"Now that I think of it, it felt that way to me too; not to mention I had one of the worst nightmares I've ever had while I slept" Daphne remarked.

"Daphne, if it's anything like the one I had, I'm beginning to think Dracula is really out to get us and he's going to continue to try and separate us, or rather he's already tried to do that by turning Shaggy into a werewolf" Velma replied.

"Believe me Velma, I had almost the same nightmare as you did; only in mine, Fred was chasing me around some creepy castle" Daphne noted.

"Jinkies, you too? I had the same nightmare, only in mine Shaggy was chasing me throughout some castle; I was wearing a long orange gown, and Dracula, that-that vampire was watching us from nearby" Velma replied.

"That sounds wonderful, except for a werewolf chasing you and Dracula being there; although, in my nightmare, I was wearing a long purple gown, and Fred was a werewolf, and Dracula was watching us; that creep, boy would I like to get my hands on him!" Daphne said, with a very angry look on her face.

"But Daphne, that was a nightmare, it wasn't real; so how can you go after Dracula for something that he hasn't done?" Velma inquired.

"I know it was a nightmare Velma, but it felt real to me and it probably felt real to you too; the problem is that even though it may not have been real, a lot of the things that happened while we were sleeping have taken place in real life, for instance: we're in a creepy castle, and it happens to be the home of Count Dracula, plus Shaggy's a werewolf, and if he doesn't win that dumb monster car race we might not leave here" Daphne replied.

"Daphne, I completely understand what you're going through, as a matter of fact anyone would feel the same way in your situation; well, anyone who had to watch one of their best friends be turned into a snarling beast just to compete in some sporting event, that he couldn't care less about that is" Velma remarked.

"Tell me about it, although I'm sure glad of one thing" Daphne replied.

"What's that Daphne?" Velma asked.

"I'm certainly happy that Fred, Shaggy and Scooby are here with us; well, not in the same room as us, but I'm glad that they're with us during this adventure" Daphne replied.

"Me too Daphne, me too; I mean if it was just the two of us I would go crazy, and besides if we were the only ones here then we would probably be easy pickings for that creep Dracula" Velma stated.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be a minion of that creepy vampire for all the Blake's Bubble Bath in the world" Daphne replied.

"Me neither; I mean as someone who has spent her entire life trying to rationally and reasonably think things over and someone who knows that there's always a rational explanation for everything in the world, even the supernatural, being a vampire or zombie or whatever other monsters are in this place would be downright frightening" Velma stated.

"It would be wouldn't it, Velma can I ask you something as a friend?" Daphne inquired.

"Sure Daphne, go right ahead" Velma replied.

"Do you wonder if Shaggy will really win this race?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, I think Shaggy has as great a chance to win Dracula's monster race as, well as Fred, or you or I would if we were monsters; and I know that he'll pull this off, and before you know it we'll be back safe and sound at home" Velma replied.

"I really hope so Velma, I really hope so; it's just that this place makes me so darn nervous, the walls are so damp and dreary; the halls are so, so creepy, and every room in this castle makes me want to scream at the top of my lungs" Daphne commented, feeling as if she was having the scariest time of her life as she stood in the small bedroom.

"Daphne, to tell you the truth I'm really frightened too; I've done a lot of reading in my life and I've read the book Dracula before; believe me, I know what Count Dracula can do, and what he's capable of, we just have to stay here long enough for Shaggy to win his race and then Dracula will turn him back to normal, and then we can go home" Velma replied, sounding like a little sister as she attempted to calm her red haired friend.

"Yes but what if he goes back on his deal, what if, what if he decides to keep us all here and turn us into monsters; what if he refuses to turn Shaggy back to normal, what if he doesn't win the race?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Daphne you're almost starting to sound like Shaggy, don't tell me you're in love with him, are you?" Velma wondered.

"No, no, that's not it at all Velma; I know Shaggy and you love each other and Fred and I are in love, but it's just that as a long time friend, and because I consider Shaggy to be like a brother to me, I want him to come out of this okay, I don't want him to be a werewolf forever" Daphne replied.

"I understand Daphne; I'm Shaggy's girlfriend and I'm going through a lot of the same things as you, only I have more involved; I don't want Shaggy to be a werewolf either, I mean can you imagine me trying to kiss him and go on dates with him as a werewolf?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, that would be pretty weird; I mean, we both saw what happened at the drive in" Daphne replied with a bit of a grin on her face.

"True, I mean it would be hard to hug someone or kiss someone who has a lot of fur, claws that could rip you apart and looks like something out a bad dream" Velma remarked.

"Yeah, I'll bet; you know Velma, there's something else that I've always wondered about" Daphne replied.

"What's that Daphne?" Velma asked.

"You said that I was like a sister to you right?" Daphne inquired.

"Right" Velma replied.

"Well, does that mean Fred is like a brother to you?" Daphne asked.

"I guess you could say that, but what about Shaggy? Is he like a brother to you as well?" Velma replied.

"Sure, I mean he and I did spend a lot of time together the past few years; but now we're all together and things are going pretty well, other then Shaggy being a werewolf and all" Daphne remarked.

"True, and believe me, I wouldn't have it any other way; speaking of Shaggy, I never did ask you what you and he did in the last few years, when Fred and I were working on our careers" Velma replied.

"Oh that, well we spent a couple of years, Scrappy, Scooby, Shaggy obviously, and I, just solving mysteries, although it was a little different from the usual mysteries; actually during that time I was working for a magazine for a while" Daphne remarked.

"Cool, I never figured you as much of a writer Daphne" Velma replied.

"Oh sure, of course most of the mysteries we solved ended up being combination mysteries/assignments for the magazine, but it was fun nonetheless" Daphne commented.

"Right, and then Fred and I started visiting and we all realized that we missed each other; then we decided to all attend the same college together, and then the whole Demon Chest thing happened during spring break a couple years back, then eventually we came to day and the rest is history" Velma replied.

"Exactly, and now…" Daphne remarked.

"And now Shaggy's a werewolf and Dracula's forcing him to drive in this dumb Monster of the Year race; I just wish I could go back in time and prevent this from ever happening" Velma replied.

"Unfortunately you can't Velma, what's past is past, and you can't change whatever has happened already, so you can't change the fact that Shaggy is now a werewolf, we just have to make sure he wins the race and Dracula keeps his word to turn him back to normal" Daphne remarked.

"Right, speaking of which I wonder how Shaggy, Scooby and Fred are doing?" Velma wondered aloud.

Meanwhile next door in the other bedroom, the aforementioned trio of sleuths, well one college student, one Great Dane and one college aged werewolf chatted amongst themselves, mostly about the group's current adventure in Transylvania and about the team of investigators hopes of escaping the sinister castle of Count Dracula intact, healthy and most of all human, not to mention Shaggy's chances of winning the Monster Road Rally and Dracula turning Shaggy back to himself.

"Like you know something Fred, that actually might be the best night's sleep I've ever had in a creepy or haunted place" Shaggy remarked, sitting up in bed.

"Why's that Shaggy?" Fred inquired.

"Because, like I'm a werewolf after all, and I could easily handle any ghosts or creepy creatures that we might encounter in here; plus I would sure like to see Dracula come in here, I think I could take him easily" Shaggy replied, chuckling a little as he spoke, in addition to rubbing his hand on his red t shirt in a triumphant way.

"Um Shaggy, I don't know if you should get too confident about your werewolf abilities; besides, Dracula's the one who turned you into a werewolf in the first place, and he might have put in a fail safe or something to stop you from taking him on, or causing him any harm" Fred remarked.

"Like Fred, if I'm a werewolf then I would have no problems taking on any villains we might face; I mean werewolves are tough creatures, able to rip people's shirts and other things like tissue paper" Shaggy replied, naturally hearing his college aged master talk like that frightened one Scooby Doo a bit, and as a result he began whimpering while he sat up at the foot of Shaggy's bed.

"Rhaggy, rould rou really ruse rour rerewolf rowers?" the Great Dane inquired.

"Like it depends Scooby Doo, I might and I might not" Shaggy replied.

"R-ri rouldn't rind rot" Scooby remarked nervously.

"See Shaggy, even Scooby doesn't think you should use your werewolf abilities" Fred replied.

"Like come on Fred, Scoob, you guys are worried about nothing; like believe me I can handle being a werewolf, it would be a piece of cake" Shaggy remarked, before proudly howling a little, which caused the unofficial leader of the group of sleuths to quickly clamp his hand over Shaggy's mouth.

"Hey, like what was that for Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"What it was for was trying to avoid Dracula hearing you; we don't want him to know where you are because he might try something else, something horrible if I had to guess" Fred replied.

"Like Fred, we're already in our bedrooms, what else could Dracula try?' Shaggy asked.

"I don't know, but just in case we should watch our step; speaking of which I wonder what Daphne and Velma are up to right now?" Fred replied.

"Like in their bedroom and safe, I hope," Shaggy remarked.

As Shaggy spoke, back inside the girls bedroom, Daphne and Velma had decided to get dressed and reapplied makeup, lipstick and whatever else they usually did before getting ready for a day of mystery solving, or anything else that the members of Mystery Inc. were involved in; having completed their regimen of beauty treatments, the two female members of the team of sleuths decided to walk out of their bedroom and into the hallway, soon they had walked a few feet and found themselves in front of Shaggy, Scooby and Fred's bedroom, where Daphne knocked on the door, which perked up the trio's ears.

"Who is it?" Fred asked.

"Freddie, it's Daphne and Velma, can we come in?" the red head answered.

"Sure, just let me unlock the door" Fred replied; with that he unlatched and unhooked the locks of the door and within a matter of moments, it was open and Daphne and Velma walked inside.

"Freddie, Scooby, Shaggy am I glad to see you guys" Daphne remarked as she ran over to Fred and hugged him like she had never hugged the blond college student before in his life.

"I'm glad to see you too Shaggy and Scooby, I had a horrible night, I barely got any sleep and what's worse, I had a nightmare" Velma said as she hugged the cowardly college aged werewolf and hung onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Zoinks! Like w-what was the nightmare Velma?" Shaggy asked as the brainiest member of Mystery Inc. loosened her grip on him.

"I dreamt that we were in some castle, kind of like this one, and I know it sounds cliché considering what's really going on here but, I was wearing a long orange gown, and you were a werewolf, but you weren't like you really are now, you were evil, and Dracula was watching us, he almost seemed like he wanted you to devour me or something, oh it was horrible" Velma said tearfully.

"Like it's okay Velma, it's okay; it was a dream, dreams can't hurt you" Shaggy replied, with his furry paw on the young woman's shoulder.

"I know they can't and you know they can't but…" Velma remarked.

"But what?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, I don't know, the dream just seemed so real, everything inside the dream is happening now, well except for a few things, just ask Daphne, she had the same dream" Velma replied; as she spoke, the gang's attention turned to the red headed member of the team, who hadn't let go of Fred much at all.

"Daphne, you had the same dream as Velma? Was it a nightmare too?" Fred asked, secretly hoping it wasn't the exact same dream, considering Shaggy was a werewolf both in the dream and in real life, at least at the moment.

"Yes Freddie, it was; I was being chased through some castle, I was wearing a long purple gown, I think there might have been a few diamonds sewn into it too; but in the dream Freddie, you were a werewolf too and you were the one chasing me, and that fanged creep Dracula was there too, watching us" Daphne replied.

"Wow, talk about a creepy coincidence Daphne; Velma had a dream where she was wearing a gown, and she was being chased by a werewolf Shaggy, and you had the same dream about me, only I was a werewolf" Fred remarked, holding onto the red head as if his life depended on it.

"I know, that's why I was telling Velma that because of the atmosphere and what Dracula's capable of, I'm really frightened of this place; I mean this isn't like any of our other mysteries, we're in real danger here, maybe, maybe we should get out of the mystery solving business for good" Daphne replied nervously.

"Daphne, how can you say that? You love mysteries, we all do, after all you told me when you were a little girl that you wanted to be like Nancy Drew, and you always wanted to be a sleuth I thought that was really cool; heck I wanted to be a detective when I was young too, of course my whole obsession with the _National Exaggerator_ kind of messed that up, but still I shook it off and look where we all are today" Fred reassured her.

"Yeah, stuck in Dracula's castle in Transylvania and Shaggy's a werewolf" Daphne responded.

"Daphne, if this is about that dream you had, don't worry about it; I'm not a werewolf, and even if I do get turned into one, which is not likely to happen any time soon I might add, I'll be furry and have claws and things like that, but I won't harm you, I wouldn't harm any one for that matter, I would be the exact same person I've always been" Fred replied, softly stroking the red head's cheek and twirling her hair.

"I know Freddie I know, but what if your animal instincts take over?" Daphne asked.

"What if Daphne, what if; that's why it's called a what if; if my dad had wheels and pedals he would be a bicycle, if the moon was made of cheese we could eat it; it's a what if, which means it might happen or it might not happen, just don't worry about it Daph, for now let's worry about trying to find some way to get out of here" Fred replied.

"Right" Daphne remarked, while still holding onto Fred's arm.

However as Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby prepared to leave the bedroom, they began to hear footsteps echoing throughout the hall; the five members of Mystery Inc. stood in Fred, Shaggy and Scooby Doo's bedroom trying to figure out where the footsteps were exactly coming from, and who or what they might belong to.

With the five members of the team of sleuths unable to move, partly because of sheer fright and nervousness because they didn't know what was coming, they began fearing the absolute worst; they then realized that because they were trapped inside a castle of monsters, including one of the most despised villains in history, one Count Dracula, it wasn't going to be easy to escape and it wasn't going to be easy to last until the aforementioned vampire's monster race started.

The footsteps then grew louder and more intense as the team of sleuths waited for something to happen or for someone, whoever it was to visit them and share whatever it was that the person or thing wanted of Mystery Inc.; soon the five of them could hear that the footsteps were now in the very hallway that the group's bedrooms were in and that they were slowly approaching, a few moments later the group of five decided to look outside the bedroom door and as they did they saw a certain black caped, green faced vampire walking towards their room, which made them nervous as you might expect.

"Jeepers, it's that creep; I wonder what he wants?" Daphne asked, looking towards the rest of her friends.

"I don't know Daph, but whatever he wants, it's not good news" Fred replied; soon the creature of the night had walked down the hallway and passed the girls bedroom without even knocking or saying anything, he then made his way towards Shaggy, Scooby and Fred's bedroom and a few moments later spotted the five ghost chasers peeking out and looking for something, which prompted him to clear his throat and speak as he stood next to the team of investigators.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Dracula asked; which caused Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby to tremble in fear at the sight of the vampire, in addition to quickly moving away from him; as if that wasn't enough, Shaggy and Velma held each other as close as possible without them crushing one another, of course the same could be said for Fred and Daphne as they did exactly the same thing, while Scooby Doo cowered at the foot of Shaggy's bed.

"W-what do you want?" Daphne asked, somewhat terrified at the sight of the evil being, which made sense considering that this was someone who could drink your blood if you looked at him wrong.

"I just wanted to see how the five of you were doing this fine morning" Dracula replied.

"Fine morning? Like he must be kidding," Shaggy said as he whispered to Velma.

"Just fine Dracula, just fine" Daphne said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong with her?" Dracula asked, looking towards Fred, while motioning over at the red head.

"Oh she just doesn't like being here, and frankly neither does any of us" Fred replied.

"Well like it or not blondie, you and your friends are here for the long haul, and so is Sha-Gee for that matter" Dracula remarked.

"Um actually, my name is Fred" the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. replied.

"And my name is Shaggy, not Sha-Gee" the cowardly temporary werewolf of the group added.

"Fine, fine whatever" Dracula commented impatiently.

"By the way, what are you doing in here anyway?" Daphne asked,

"Well, as I said I wanted to see how the five of you were doing, in addition I wanted to tell Shaggy that because he is a first time driver in this race I want him, and the four of you if you wish to come along to test out the course, to get a feel for what it's like and the handling of it, after all I wouldn't want you to crash or get into car trouble, then you wouldn't be able to win the race" Dracula replied, chuckling evilly as he spoke.

"Like okay, I guess I could test the course in whatever vehicle you have for me" Shaggy remarked.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it Sha-Gee; because even if you do manage somehow to win the race, you won't leave here, ever" Dracula replied, saying the last part of his statement under his breath.

"Pardon?" Shaggy asked.

"Never mind Sha-Gee, never mind" Dracula replied, with a somewhat devious look on his face.

"All right, if you say so" Shaggy remarked.

"Very well; Now, I would imagine that you and your friends are hungry after a long night's sleep, correct?" Dracula asked.

"Like you said the magic words Count, we could sure go for some breakfast right now" Shaggy replied, licking his lips as he spoke.

"Velma and I barely got any sleep thanks to you, although I guess we could go for something to eat" Daphne added as she glared at Dracula.

"Really? How come?" the sinister vampire inquired.

"Because you put a bed of nails under each of our mattresses, we had to sleep on the floor" Velma declared angrily.

"Ah I see; well, I can explain about that" Dracula replied, with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't mind hearing this" Velma responded, folding her arms together and looking quite impatient with the fiendish creature.

"You see, I was doing some remodeling a while back and I forgot that I left the nails in your bedroom" Dracula replied.

"Yeah sure; why were those beds of nails inside our bedrooms and not inside Fred, Shaggy and Scooby's?" Daphne asked.

"Because that's where I put them, and before you say I'm lying, I am telling the truth" Dracula replied.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth all right, and I'm the commissioner of the National Football League" Fred remarked, looking towards Daphne.

"Well let's not worry about that now, do the five of you want something to eat or should I leave?" Dracula asked.

"Like oh yeah, now that I'm a werewolf I guess my appetite is pretty heavy, more then usual I guess" Shaggy quipped.

"Good, good" Dracula replied.

"Wait a minute Shaggy, we don't know what to expect here; are you really sure you want to try any of the food?" Velma asked.

"Oh come on Velma, it can't be all that bad; I mean Dracula and Vanna Pira have to eat too" Shaggy replied.

"Shaggy's right girls, I'm sure it will all be good" Fred remarked.

"Very well, since you five are hungry, you may call Tomb Service and order anything you want except ugh, Angel Food Cake" Dracula commented.

"Like sounds good" Shaggy replied.

With that Shaggy then walked over to a nearby nightstand, picked up the telephone and began dialing the number of Tomb Service.

"Like hello, could you send up some pancakes, syrup, waffles, sausage, some peanut butter, and a few other things" Shaggy said speaking into the phone.

"And maybe some eggs and toast" Fred replied.

"Rand rome ruice rand rilk" Scooby responded.

"Like you got all that? Ok cool" Shaggy said once again into the phone.

The cowardly werewolf then hung up the phone and he and the gang waited a few minutes, suddenly the gang heard a knock on the door; Fred opened the door and Dracula's two cronies Crunch and Brunch were standing in the doorway with a whole cartful of food.

"Tomb Service" Crunch mumbled.

"Yes, with the chef's compliments" Brunch replied.

"Mmm, everything looks really good" Shaggy remarked, helping himself to some food from one of the trays.

"Reah" Scooby replied.

"Actually everything does look pretty good, I think I'll take a little something for myself" Fred remarked as he also took some food.

With those words Fred, Shaggy and Scooby began eating, while the red haired and bespectacled members of the group decided to wait for the three of them to finish a few feet away.

The chicken hearted werewolf was still eating when suddenly he felt a strange feeling inside him, normally the cowardly teen would chalk it up to a stomach ache or indigestion but not this time; in this case the feeling that the werewolf had wasn't something that he normally would encounter.

"This stuff is pretty good, aoooh!" Shaggy commented before beginning to unexpectedly howl.

"Rmm, rummy, raoooh!" Scooby remarked as he began to howl as well.

"Mmm, you guys are right this stuff is delicious, aooooh!" Fred commented as he also began to howl unexpectedly, although after he began howling he put his hand to his mouth to attempt to stop himself from baying, although it wasn't quite working.

As the blond college student joined the cowardly werewolf and the Great Dane in a howl, the Hunch Bunch stood next to the two girls almost marveling at Fred, Shaggy and Scooby.

"Just think all of that stuff was made with a special kind of beans" Brunch remarked.

"Beans? What kind of beans causes people and dogs to howl like that?" Daphne asked.

"Scream Beans, they grow wild in our torture chamber" Brunch answered.

"Jinkies, that's horrible!" Velma replied.

"Yes I tend to agree my dear, Crunch next time you see chef tell him that his cooking is out of tune again" Brunch remarked.

Fred, Shaggy and Scooby then continued to howl as Daphne and Velma looked at them with a look that was half disgusted and half frightened.

Later, after the three of them stopped howling Fred, Shaggy and Scooby along with Daphne and Velma stand in a room along with Dracula and the Hunch Bunch as they look at a map of the race course.

"Now Sha-Gee, this will be the course that you will be driving in the Monster Road Race tomorrow; first the course starts with a run through the quick sand pits, then we continue to Dragon Breath tunnel for a long stretch, then through Monster Marsh, and finally through the homestretch of the track which leads to the finish line back here at the castle" Dracula said as he pointed to each area of the track with a long pointer, similar to what a school teacher would use in class if he or she wanted to point to something on the blackboard or white board.

"Jinkies, that sounds like a pretty tough track" Velma remarked.

"Yeah Shaggy, that does sound pretty difficult are you sure you can handle it?" Fred asked.

"Sure I'm sure, I've driven in tougher situations than this" Shaggy replied.

"You sure have Shaggy, although most of those times you ended up getting in a car wreck" Daphne quipped.

"Like I'll ignore that; besides I haven't gotten in any car accidents in ten years, at least" Shaggy replied.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind you getting an accident Sha-Gee, I really love to see my racers get in wrecks, it makes the race that much more exciting" Dracula explained.

"Like thanks, but no thanks Dracula, I'm in this race to win and with my friends helping me, the other racers don't have a ghost of a chance" Shaggy replied.

"Oh brother, you don't know how sick I am of hearing that expression; every day I hear mortals saying that, oh you don't have a ghost of a chance, we don't have a ghost of a chance, and on it goes; it drives me nuts" Dracula remarked.

"Like fine, then we won't say it any more" Shaggy replied, shaking his head in disgust at the vampire.

"Good" Dracula replied, smirking evilly as he spoke.

"By the way, would you mind if we took the Werewolf Car out on the course for a test run, just to get out the kinks and bugs?" Velma asked.

"Well no, you see it's in the shop for repairs" Dracula replied.

"Like what about if we took our van out on the course?" Shaggy asked.

"Hey that's right, we have the Mystery Machine with us; that should be able to handle anything" Fred responded.

"Well, all right I guess that would be all right" Dracula remarked.

"Terrific, come on gang let's show these monsters what we're made of" Fred declared.

With that Scooby and company each walked over to the crimson colored vehicle and the five sleuths got inside the large van; the blond young adult sat down in the passenger's seat as Shaggy took the driver's seat while Scooby Doo joined Daphne and Velma in the back of the van as the cowardly teen turned werewolf started up the Mystery Machine.

Meanwhile Dracula and the Hunch Bunch were discussing how to make sure Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc. didn't try and get out of his agreement to drive in the Monster Road Rally.

"Master are you certain it was wise to let Shaggy and the others take their car, what if they try and escape again?" Brunch asked.

"Yes I'm certain, but just to make sure nothing goes wrong you two are going to go out on the course and try and stop him from completing the track, got it?" Dracula said, somewhat angrily, or maybe it was impatiently, of course when dealing with the Hunch Bunch, he wasn't quite sure.

"Right boss" Brunch replied; with that Brunch and Crunch took off for the Bat Copter, while the gang's cowardly werewolf started the engine of the Mystery Machine and the crimson colored van took off for the first portion of the track, while the creepy hunchbacked duo known as the Hunch Bunch followed behind a few hundred feet in the air.

"Like man, we sure took off didn't we?" Shaggy asked, looking over at his friends for a few moments.

"We sure did Shaggy, let's just hope we can get through the first leg of the course without anything happening" Velma replied.

"Yeah, because there's the quick sand pits just like Dracula said" Daphne added, pointing out a large area up ahead filled with what looked to be gritty brown material, only it wasn't regular sand as the five sleuths would soon learn.

"Like okay gang, everybody hang on and here we go!" Shaggy said as he hit the gas pedal with his fur covered foot like a man, or werewolf possessed for that matter.

As fast as you could say Scooby Dooby Doo, the Mystery Machine took off like a rocket, speeding through the quicksand like hot knife through butter; however, this event was not pleasing to everyone as the Hunch Bunch witnessed the van going through the quick sand easily from their perch above the track.

"Oh dear, I do believe we had better stop Shaggy and the others and fast, before Dracula has our heads and our necks" Brunch quipped.

With that the strange helicopter continued hovering above the gang as it turned a corner and reached another portion of the race course, but this time the Hunch Bunch were ready for them; the two hunchbacked creatures had a large magnet attached to the bottom of the airborne vehicle and aimed it for the Mystery Machine, hoping that it would catch the van, but it didn't work as the van was just too fast for them and as soon as the copter caught up with the van, the magnet somehow swung up and caught the upper portion of the helicopter which grounded the airborne vehicle for quite a while.

Once the Hunch Bunch had got the Bat Copter up and running again, the Mystery Machine was halfway through the course and had already gone through Dragon Breath tunnel, with nothing more happening to the group other then the intense heat messing up Daphne and Velma's hair and Scooby deciding to have a barbecued hot dog, which he was able to do by putting a stick with the hot dog on it into the flames, which cooked it nicely.

Soon the Mystery Machine was headed for the final portion of the course, and by monster and mortal standards alike it was burning rubber; the Hunch Bunch though was hovering above the Mystery Machine and was attempting to derail the van's trip through the rest of the course, unfortunately for the two hunchbacked villains, Shaggy Rogers guided the crimson colored vehicle through the final stretch of the race course and across the finish line rather easily.

Later on that day, Dracula stood in front of the race course map with Crunch and Brunch next to him; the three of them were quite unhappy, as it appeared to the three of them that Shaggy was a pro when it came to the monster race course, although if the vampire and his cronies had their way, they were going to make sure that Shaggy didn't win the race and stayed a werewolf for the rest of his natural life.

"I say, that Shaggy fellow is a much talented driver then we gave him credit for, should we just hand him the trophy now? Because he probably will win it easily," Brunch commented.

"I doubt it you two, especially since I changed the course; then before he goes to sleep, I want the two of you to make the modifications I want to Sha-Gee's car" Dracula replied.

"Right master; but what about after he goes to sleep? What are we going to do then?" Brunch asked.

"Do I have to spell it out for you two? Keep him awake, by any means necessary, then he won't have a chance at winning this race!" Dracula declared, laughing evilly as he spoke.

With that the Hunch Bunch headed off on their way, leaving Dracula to gloat about the possibility of Shaggy and the rest of the gang as monsters for the rest of their natural lives; later, after the Hunch Bunch returned and Shaggy went to sleep, the two strange creatures attempted to keep Shaggy awake, which seemed to be working, although he did manage to get some rest, but not much.

With not much sleep, the fates of Scooby Doo, Fred, Daphne and Velma, along with the red shirted werewolf Shaggy were left to one sleepy college aged monster, although with Dracula, the rest of the monster races and the Hunch Bunch lurking around the race course, it wasn't going to be easy to win the competition, but one thing was for sure as he slept: Shaggy knew he had to win, or else, in short there was no room for failure whatsoever.

Author's Notes: Sorry for taking such a long time to update this; I've been working on some other stories and my plot wheel for this story stopped turning for a while, but I will try and update it more often.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning was somewhat picturesque, by Transylvanian standards naturally: the sky was slate gray and it looked there was going to be a thunderstorm with plenty of rain coming in soon; which of course made it perfect racing weather, at least according to the organizer of the race, who was at the moment standing in a clearing with a starter's pistol in his right hand.

"Dracy, is it time to start the race yet? The weather's doing supernatural things to my hair and quite frankly I don't like it" Vanapira remarked, while twirling a strand of her dark brown hair.

"You've got to be kidding me! You live in Transylvania and you're married to Count Dracula and you're worried about what the weather would do to your hair?" Dracula asked.

"Yes, why?" Vanapira replied with a question of her own.

"Because we've been living here for hundreds of years and you've never complained about the weather before," Dracula remarked.

"Well, actually I have, but you weren't around to hear it" Vanapira replied.

"Oh for crying out loud; if I weren't so busy I would, well you don't want to know" Dracula commented.

"Wait, where are you going?" Vanapira wondered.

"I want to talk to Sha-Gee, before the race starts" Dracula replied.

"Why?" Vanapira wondered.

"Because I want to let him know of some of the rules and things like that," Dracula commented.

"Like what?" Vanapira questioned.

"Well, if you must now I want to make sure Sha-Gee doesn't try anything, or doesn't try and escape, or that his friends don't try and escape" Dracula replied.

"Draccy! I'm surprised at you! Shaggy wouldn't try and escape, he agreed to race and you made a deal with him that you would change him back if he wins, so you have to honor that agreement" Vanapira explained.

"Oh fine, just fine; now if you don't mind I have to take care of some pre-race business," Dracula said before walking away in somewhat of a huff.

"I don't know why I married her, even for a monster she can be so, so aggravating sometimes; I guess this is what mortal husbands go through with their wives as well, although sometimes I wonder if I would have been better of as a mortal in the first place" Count Dracula added as he walked towards Shaggy and the rest of Mystery Inc.

Meanwhile, in the pits or what passed for the pits of the monster race course Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were discussing what their plan should be for the upcoming race; the cowardly teen turned werewolf would naturally drive but what about the rest of the group?

"Like I still wish I didn't have to drive this race, I barely got any sleep last night; plus who knows what Dracula and his cronies did to the Werewolf Car, not to mention who knows what other traps Dracula has set on the course" Shaggy explained.

"Listen Shaggy, if it makes you feel any better I'll join you and Scooby in the Werewolf car, that way I'll be able to assist you two in navigating through the course with ease" Fred explained.

"Fred's right, plus Daphne and I will be in the Mystery Machine and we'll use the van's radio communications system to keep in contact with your car" Velma replied.

"Like I still wish I had something else to keep me calm through this whole thing" Shaggy said.

"I bet I have something that might do the trick" Velma replied; the bespectacled college student then walked over to Shaggy's car, leaned her head through the driver's side window and gave the cowardly scholar turned werewolf a soft kiss on his furry lips.

"Like arooo! Velma I think that did the trick!" Shaggy remarked with a howl.

"I figured it would, good luck Shaggy and remember if you don't win the race you'll be a werewolf forever" Velma said with a smile, as her cheeks began to turn a slight red.

The redhead member of the group also decided to take this opportunity to wish her boyfriend/navigator good luck as well as she walked over to the passenger side of the car and gave Fred a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for Daphne?" Fred asked with a befuddled look on his face.

"For good luck what else? Just be careful out there ok Freddie?" the redhead said with a smile.

"I sure will, come on Shaggy let's get this thing started" the blond teen replied.

"Wait just one minute!" a voice called from some distance away.

The gang wondered where the voice was coming from, that is until they noticed a familiar green faced figure with black hair and wearing a dark black cape coming towards them, which considering what had happened so far in the gang's current adventure, meant bad news.

"Dracula!" the gang said in unison.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sha-Gee and his friends" Dracula replied.

"What do you want you creep?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, Shaggy has already agreed to drive in your dumb monster race, and he'll win; so I don't know why you're here right now" Velma remarked, with a little anger in her voice, considering what Dracula had done to Shaggy, specifically turning him into a furry werewolf and making him compete in a monster version of the Indianapolis 500.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck in today's race Sha-Gee, and considering you are competing against all of the monsters of my realm and considering they are some of the best drivers in the world, monster or yuck, mortal you'll need all the luck you can get" Dracula replied.

"Well then it's a good thing we've decided to come up with a plan that will assure Shaggy of winning this race, and showing all you monsters what a real driver can do" Fred commented.

"Oh really? And just what kind of plan can you mortals and that dog figure out that will help your precious Sha-Gee win this race?" Dracula questioned, with his arms folded and looking clearly annoyed with the members of Mystery Inc.

"Rell, ri rever!" Scooby said, sounding somewhat infuriated in the back seat of the werewolf car.

"Don't worry about it Scoob, he's just trying to psych us out, so we won't win the race; anyway, go ahead and tell him what our plan is Fred" Shaggy remarked, trying to reassure his canine companion.

"Right Shaggy, well we've decided to have Daphne and Velma use our van the Mystery Machine to travel along the race course and assist us via radio; meanwhile, Scooby and I will be assisting Shaggy in the Werewolf Car with driving and navigating" the blond teen leader of Mystery Inc. replied.

"Very good strategy, it's no wonder why you're such a good driver Sha-Gee; of course it would be a good strategy except for one thing" Dracula commented.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"I don't mind your female friends being on the race course as from what you described, they will actually not be participating in the race; as for your dog, I have no problem with him being in the car, but as for your sharing driving and navigating strategy" Dracula replied.

"What about it?" Fred asked.

"Well, you see we have a rule here: all participants, whether drivers or navigators in the Monster of the Year race, must be monsters of some kind; as I said before, your dog and the two girls I have no problem with, but as for you Blondie..." Dracula replied.

"Wait a minute, can't your rules be broken every once in a while?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, this is a special occasion" Velma added.

"Well, I never like to break rules, but then again I am different when it comes to this sort of thing, so therefore I will bend the rules just this once" Dracula commented.

"Fantastic!" Velma exclaimed.

"Jeepers, that's wonderful" Daphne added.

"However, I do have one, shall we say condition to letting you participate Blondie" Dracula commented, while chuckling evilly under his breath.

"Hmm, I suppose that would be all right" Fred remarked.

"Like Fred, are you crazy? This is Count Dracula we're talking about, we already know what he's capable of, besides he might try and trick us somehow" Shaggy replied, trying to talk some sense into his comrade.

"Shaggy, I know who he is and what he is, but remember if you don't win this race, you'll be the only mystery solving werewolf in the world so we'll have to trust him, besides you'll need all our help to win this race, so I don't mind doing anything that he needs us to do" the blond teen commented.

"Ah, little do you know that Sha-Gee won't be the only mystery solving werewolf in your little group, Blondie" Dracula said under his breath, while chuckling evilly.

"All right Dracula, what's your condition?" Fred wondered.

"It's very simple really, just exit the Werewolf Car and I'll tell you" Dracula replied.

"All right" Fred commented; a few seconds later, the blond teenager left the vehicle and walked out into the pits in front of where Dracula was standing.

"Now, what was your name again?" the vampire asked.

"Fred Jones, why?" Fred replied with a question of his own.

"Very well Fred, here" Dracula commented as he slipped a hand into a pocket of his cape; Scooby and company didn't know quite what to make of this at least at first, but after a few seconds his hand came out holding a small vial filled with some kind of clear liquid, which confused the gang greatly, so one of the members of the group decided to ask Dracula about it.

"Count Dracula?" Velma queried.

"Yes, my dear, what is it?" Dracula asked.

"Call me curious, but what is that vial and what does it have to do with the race?" Velma wondered.

"Very simple, I will show you" Dracula remarked.

With that Count Dracula walked over to the blond teenager and leader of Mystery Inc., and placed the small vial of liquid into the teen sleuth's hand; Fred was a little confused as to what the liquid was for and decided to ask the vampire about it as well.

"Dracula, why are you giving me this and why do I need it?" the blond college student asked.

"Simple Fred, all you have to do is open the vial and drink the liquid inside and then you will be able to participate in the race, oh and make sure to drink every drop of the liquid, there can be nothing left in the vial" Dracula explained.

"All right, if you say so" Fred replied.

So with that the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. uncapped the small vial and began drinking the clear liquid; Dracula watched the teen sleuth consume all of the strange fluid and smiled evilly as he did so, while the rest of the gang looked on curiously as the unusual scene unfolded.

With all of the strange clear liquid gone from the vial, having been digested by the blond college age sleuth, the rest of the gang and Fred wondered just what the liquid was and what it was going to do to him; after a few seconds, the unofficial leader of Mystery Inc. was about to get his answer.

Suddenly, the blond college student dropped the small vial from his hand to the ground, naturally because it was glass, it smashed into several dozen pieces; but the gang weren't worried about that at the moment, actually they were more worried about their blond comrade who was now groaning in pain as he stumbled backwards towards the Werewolf Car; amazingly Fred was able to keep his balance though and a few seconds after he began groaning in pain, the gang and Dracula noticed that the blond college student's body had begun to transform.

It started with Fred's hair as it became a little messier than normal, and proceeded to his face as thick brown fur covered every square inch of it, while his ears became pointed and more like those found on an animal rather than a human being; meanwhile something in his eyes changed as well and his nose transformed from a regular human one into a black round nose; inside of his mouth his teeth changed a little as well from human to something close to a member of the canine family.

The strange transformation then proceeded to Fred's arms as both of them began changing, becoming covered in thick brown fur, similar to the kind that was now covering his face; the college student's hands began to change as well, into what looked like paws with sharp black claws at the end of each finger; finally his feet began transforming, in addition to his hands, they were also becoming paws, and as a result of this they began sticking through his brown shoes as sharp black claws were now where his toenails were only a few moments ago; while this was going on Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Velma watched in horror as yet another member of the group became a werewolf thanks to Dracula, while said vampire looked on and smiled evilly.

Fred began growling a little after the transformation finished but like Shaggy after he transformed into a werewolf, the blond college student was able to control himself and keep his animal like emotions, thoughts and cravings in check; of course the female members of the group didn't think this was a good thing and as soon as Fred was able to control himself they began yelling at Dracula.

"What have you done?" Velma asked, with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Jeepers, my Freddie is a werewolf" Daphne added, with a mix of anger and sadness in her voice; while this was going on however, tears also began to steam down her face as she walked over to where Fred was standing and put her arms around him.

"Zoinks! Like Fred you were right, I knew we shouldn't have trusted him; I was a total idiot to listen to what he was saying" Shaggy remarked; by now he had exited the werewolf car as well and joined Scooby Doo in trying to comfort their friends.

"Oh how simply touching, you know I really should use more mortals in my races" Dracula commented, clearly ignoring what was going on with the gang; although considering his nature, it made sense.

"You, you fiend! How dare you do this to my Freddie, I'm going to have my parents hire a good monster hunter and an attorney and you Dracula will be sued back to…" Daphne began as she pointed her finger towards him in an accusing manner, she also looked like she was going to run straight towards the vampire and do him some serious harm; that is before Fred put his arms on her shoulders to attempt to stop her from doing something she was going to regret.

"Daphne, will you stop and listen to reason for a second" the blond college student, and now werewolf commented.

"All right, I guess I can" the red head replied as she wiped a tear away form her cheek.

"Daphne, you knew that we made the plan for this race last night; that you and Velma were going to take the van and communicate with us via the Mystery Machine's radio setup and that Scooby and I were going to join Shag in his car for the race, so you knew there was a chance that I was going to be in some danger" Fred stated.

"I know Freddie, I know but I never thought that he would stoop so low as to turn you into a werewolf; how is going to look to everyone at home and our clients if we have two werewolves as members of the group?" Daphne replied.

"Clients? Do you mortals and that dog run a business?" Dracula asked.

"Yes we do as a matter of fact, why do you care?" Daphne questioned, still quite perturbed with Count Dracula.

"Well, I do remember the Grimness Book saying something about Sha-Gee and his friends being private detectives" Dracula remarked.

"Jinkies, that book must know everything; we didn't even tell you that, but since you asked, yes were are private investigators, sometimes we stumble into mysteries and sometimes clients hire us for cases, it really depends; but most of the time we encounter fake ghosts and monsters" Velma explained.

"Ahh, interesting; what are these phony ghosts and monsters like?" Dracula asked, his curiosity having been peaked.

"Well most of them are just people in masks trying to scare everyone away from somewhere because they are trying to cover up some kind of crime they try and commit" Velma replied.

"Hmm, very good; I always hate that, fake ghosts and monsters have always given us bad names anyway, although I do enjoy Halloween now that I think of it" Dracula commented.

"Why?" Fred asked, as Daphne continued to hold onto his right arm.

"Because I think of it as kind of a tribute; think about it: mortal children actually dressing up like us and receiving gifts, it's too bad I didn't think of it first" Dracula commented.

"Actually Count Dracula, like on Halloween most people give out candy to mortal children" Shaggy corrected him.

"Oh, well it's still a good holiday; besides even full grown mortals dress up like us in movies and television shows, now that's a compliment" Dracula replied.

"I guess you could say that, I mean we really enjoy Halloween and horror movies too, although I guess we live in a horror movie every day" Velma remarked.

"Yes I would say so" Dracula replied; meanwhile the two gruesome twosome known as the Hunch Bunch had made their way over to the pits and were carrying what looked to be a dark blue racing suit.

"Master, I do believe I have something for that blond gentleman" Brunch remarked as he tapped Dracula on the shoulder.

"Yeah, here" Crunch added, although he slobbered a bit as he spoke.

"Ugh, thank you Hunch Bunch and Brunch do me a favor will you?" Dracula remarked.

"Yes Master, what is it?" the well-articulated member of the pair asked.

"Make sure Crunch gets some speaking lessons, I'm getting really tired of his mush-mouth" Dracula replied.

"I heard that!" Crunch yelled to his fellow hunchback and Count Dracula.

"Yes Master" Brunch replied as he and Crunch ran back towards the starting line.

"Ooh those two, I should have had my head examined when they asked to be me my right hand monsters" Dracula remarked.

"Well if that's the case I know plenty of good doctors" Velma remarked while giggling under her breath.

"Very funny, but back to the matter at hand; Blondie, if you would please changed into the racing suit that the Hunch Bunch gave me, we can get started" Dracula commented as he gave the suit to Fred.

"Very well, I'll be a few moments" Fred remarked.

After a few minutes had passed the blond college aged sleuth came out from behind the Werewolf Car dressed in a Dark Blue racing suit, basically it was the same color as Shaggy's, which amused the gang and actually made Dracula chuckle a bit as well.

"Well, well, it looks like we have the first set of twins racing in the history of the Monster of the Year competition" Dracula remarked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah Shaggy, you and Fred might be brothers" Velma added with a chuckle.

"Now that all the laughs are taken care of, I need to remind you of a few things Sha-Gee and Blondie" Dracula remarked.

"My name is Fred" the blond teenager replied, gritting through his teeth.

"Fine, fine whatever; first, anything goes in this race, all the cars have special equipment that is geared to the driver's specifications and styles, your car is no different Sha-Gee, second, the winner of the race is the first car to cross the finish line, I'm assuming that's the way things are done in the mortal world as well, am I correct?" Dracula explained.

"Yes they are" Shaggy remarked.

"Good, finally the most important part of this particular race: Sha-Gee and Fred, if you win I will change you both back to ugh, normal and you can all go back home to your pathetic little lives, but if you lose, you two will stay werewolves forever and you will stay here and live in my castle; as for the girls and the dog, they may go home if they wish" Dracula replied.

"What! We didn't agree to that!" Fred yelled.

"Oh, you didn't well I guess I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" Dracula said.

"Yeah you are and here's another surprise you weren't expecting Dracula: if Shaggy and Fred lose, we're all staying here, Daphne, myself and Scooby included, so how do you like that?" Velma replied with a somewhat satisfied look on her face.

"Velma, are you crazy? You can't stay here as mortals, those monsters will tear you to pieces, like including us" Shaggy said, with a somewhat shocked look on his face and tone in his voice.

"Oh don't worry Sha-Gee, your little companions won't be mortal, they'll be monsters too; besides, I could always use more monsters around here, maybe these two girls would make good witches or vampires" Dracula replied.

"That's more than fine with us, besides we wouldn't go anywhere without Fred or Shaggy" Daphne remarked.

"Right Daphne, I wouldn't want to be separated from Shaggy for one second" Velma added.

"Oh fine, just fine, now if you three will get into the Werewolf Car, start it up and head for the starting line we can get on with this race, besides I need to get back to the starting line myself, I'm supposed to start the race and be the play by play announcer as well" Dracula replied, somewhat impatiently.

"Sure and just to let you know at the end of the race, you'll be handing us the trophy right Shaggy?" Fred asked as he climbed into the passenger's seat of the vehicle.

"Like right, I just hope we can get through this race alive and healthy" Shaggy replied after having re-entered the vehicle.

"Excellent, but I wouldn't count on it" Dracula said, although the second part of his statement he said underneath his breath before disappearing.

"Well I guess Dracula's getting ready for the race" Daphne commented.

"Right and we should get ready too, could luck Shaggy" Velma said as leaned in through the driver's side window and gave him another kiss on his furry lips.

"Like aaaooooh! That was great Velma and thanks" the cowardly college student replied with a howl.

"You too Freddie, be careful; we don't know what traps Dracula has in store for you and Shaggy" Daphne said as she leaned through the passenger side window and planted a kiss on Fred's now furry lips.

"Shaggy, I couldn't agree more aaaoooh! Daphne, that was great and don't worry about us, we'll be fine" the blond werewolf said with a howl.

"Roh rother, reven ri ron't rhowl rhat ruch" Scooby commented as he placed his hands over his ears.

"Come on Shaggy, let's get this show on the road" Fred declared.

"Right Fred" Shaggy replied as he put the Werewolf Car into gear and began driving in towards the starting line.

After the werewolf car headed on its way, Daphne and Velma headed for the crimson colored Mystery Machine and entered it; since they had already discussed who would do what during the race; Daphne took the wheel of the famous van and served as the driver for the race, while Velma, having plenty of experience with technology and the van's equipment decided to take the passenger's seat and served as the navigator during the race, in addition to operating the van's radio system, so with their roles decided already Daphne and Velma took off in the Mystery Machine for the start-finish line and the beginning of the Monster of the Year race; meanwhile both of them were unaware that Dracula and the other monsters were still planning on keeping Shaggy and Fred from winning the race and were planning on pulling pit all the stops to do so, but thankfully the two female members of the group were just a radio call away just in case.

Author's Notes: Hopefully everyone liked the Fraphne and Shelma moments and plot twist I put in the chapter; actually it came from me asking someone about what they thought of this story idea on a Scooby Doo chat once and they suggested Fred being a monster to race with Shaggy would be a good idea so I used it, plus actually I thought about doing it even before it was suggested as well.


End file.
